Lune sanglante
by Khisanth et Enan
Summary: Que pourrions nous dire? Harry se promene et tombe sur un inconnu pas si inconnu que ça qui se revele être un vampire, seulement dites moi, quel vampire ne resisterait pas à l'appel du sang une nuit de pleine lune? AU
1. chapitre 01

**Lune sanglante**

**Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.**

Petite note : Tout d'abord bonjours à tous. Dans l'association « Khisanth et Enan » je suis Enan. Ceci est ma deuxième fic écrite en solo. Comme j'ai eu un problème avec la disquette de « Cœur lumineux, actes sombres » et n'ai donc pas pus mettre en ligne le dernier chapitre, j'ai décidé d'écrire une fic d'attente, qui sera là pour montrer que je n'abandonne pas (elle disparaîtra sûrement ensuite), pour patienter le temps que je retrouve les données perdues.

Autre fait important, j'adore les vampires alors ne soyez pas surpris.

Re-petite note : c'est moi khosanth qui est mis en ligne l'histoire vu qu'Enan est en panne de PC donc c'est elle qui connais le mieux l'histoire moi je connais que le premier chapitre alors m'en veuillez pas pour le réumé onegai

Chapitre 1

Je marche, encore et encore. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, mes nuits ont toujours été ponctuées de cauchemars. Le plus souvent ce sont des cris, suivit d'une lumière verte éblouissante. Petit, je ne comprenais pas ce que cela signifiait, puis je l'ai appris plus tard, quand on m'a jugé apte à comprendre et à supporter cette nouvelle.

Ma mère a donné sa vie pour moi. Une vie pour une vie. La sienne contre la mienne. Je suppose que l'on peut dire que c'est équitable. Hum, expliqué comme ça l'on pourrait croire que cela ne m'affecte pas, c'est le contraire, quand je l'ai su, j'étais affligé et je crois que je suis resté longtemps en état de choc. Mais maintenant j'ai accepté ou peut être ai-je trop pleuré et n'ai donc plus de larmes à verser. Qui sait ? Peut être suis-je blasé ? Ma mère, mon père, Cédric, Sirius, tant de vie disparut sous mes yeux.

Il fut un temps où j'ai cru que leurs disparitions étaient de ma responsabilité. Puis j'ai grandi, et ai compris que chaque personne est responsable de ses actes comme de ses choix.

Une prise de conscience n'empêche malheureusement pas les cauchemars, voilà pourquoi j'erre encore et encore dans ce château en me parlant à moi-même. Je débloque c'est certain, je parle dans ma tête comme si quelqu'un se trouvait en face de moi, mais faut dire qu'il est plus facile de se confier à une personne, malheureusement c'est un luxe que je ne peux me permettre, ils ne comprendraient pas où alors se prendraient de pitié, donc je te parle, toi, témoin imaginaire de ma triste existence. HA ha ha ! J'arrête, si tu crois que je suis dans cet état d'esprit tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil et pas qu'un peu.

Non au contraire, j'entends bien profiter de ma vie comme je le souhaite et donc de m'éclater un maximum, disons simplement que j'ai mûrit et que je ne souhaite à personne ce que j'ai vécut même si je suis sûr qu'il existe bien pire dans le monde.

Malheureusement, et là je sais que je me répète, un bon état d'esprit n'empêche pas les fantômes de revenir te hanter la nuit donc me voilà à jouer les somnambules dans les cachots de Poudlard.

En tout cas, pas de risque de répercussion, je suis préfet, ce qui signifie, à moi la liberté, les soirées arrosées, dragues intempestives et points à enlever. Finalement, je le comprends le Snape, ça à quelque chose de grisant d'enlever des points, on sait qu'on a le pouvoir de le faire en toute impunité, sympa.

Bon maintenant Harry, repasse en mode normal et parle-toi à toi-même où pense c'est à peu près pareil.

Bon ! Puisque c'est fait, pourquoi me suis-je dirigé vers les cachots ? Je sais, pour avoir une chance de faire enrager Snape, lui qui avait l'air si mécontent, en fait il était hors de lui, quand il a sut que j'étais préfet, il a quasiment pété un câble dans le bureau de Dumbledore, c'était marrant en y repensant.

Quoique, durant un instant j'aurais juré que lorsque ses yeux se sont posé sur moi il y avait autre chose, comme du désir mais lié avec…je ne sais pas c'est assez indescriptible mais bon ça na duré qu'une seconde or mon pauvre Harry, tu es trééés fatigué ces temps-ci et à une légère tendance à la paranoïa donc…

Bon c'est pas tout ça mais si y a pas de Snape c'est pas amusant, du coup direction le Parc, autant faire une balade au clair de lune qui est d'ailleurs pleine ce soir donc on ne s'approche pas de la forêt Interdite sauf si je veux me faire becter par un garou ou autre machin à longues dents.

Ah, le Parc de Poudlard c'est vraiment magnifique, surtout la nuit, le décor change complètement, c'est comme si le monde se déformait pour créer un nouvel univers, plus sombre et donc plus mystérieux.

J'adore la silhouette de cet arbre la bas, on dirait qu'il a grandi d'un coup, son feuillage danse au gré du vent, on dirait qu'il chante une chanson, douce et mélancolique, du genre de celle qui vous rappel de bon moment.

Je m'assoie en dessous, je connais cet arbre, c'est un saule pleureur, ses longues tiges tombent vers le sol comme un rideau, c'est idéal pour se cacher où se protéger du froid.

Eh oui je suis romantique mais pas idiot, vous me voyez aller me foutre la dessous pour le plaisir de se prendre des bestioles dans la gueules (fourmis, pucerons etc…) ?

C'est quoi ce bruit ? Merde on dirait un hurlement ! Encore un autre, oh miracle ! Ça provient de la forêt Interdite, bon, allons jeter un œil au cas où quelqu'un aurait besoin d'aide.

Je m'approche et m'arrête juste à la lisière. Que dalle, tans pis, je hausse les épaules et retourne vers mon arbre en sifflotant je me souviens pas c'est quelle chanson mais elle est plutôt entraînante, faut dire que j'ai un peu les jetons. Seul en pleine nuit à coté d'une forêt grouillante de bêtes affamées et aussi horribles que puissantes je pense que je peux me permettre d'éprouver une légère appréhension, oui rien qu'une légère.

J'arrive sous mon arbre, c'est bizarre mais je trouve que les ombres ont changé, elles sont un peu plus colorées. Je lève la tête et…wouauouhh !!! Pas mal !!! La lune a pris une teinte rosée qui tire plus sur le rouge mais ne l'est pas vraiment.

C'est la Lune sanglante, c'est un phénomène qui se produit parfois, c'est dû à une trop grande quantité de magie présente dans l'air, il faut dire que la pleine lune en est saturée, encore plus ce soir visiblement, eh oui c'est pour ça que les garous se transforment les nuits de pleine lune, la magie est si forte qu'ils ne peuvent résister, c'est également valable pour d'autres espèces, mais bon c'est pas parce que j'écoute un peu en cours d'histoire de la magie que je peux tout retenir donc je sais pas lesquels, les loups-garous je le sais parce que Rémus est concerné, le reste tchao bye bye !!

Enfin bref, l'est un peu tard et je vais rentrer, faut dire que je me fais chier, un petit passage près de la forêt histoire de tenter le diable, ainsi que de me prouver que je n'ai pas la frousse.

Je me fige, quelque chose à bouger, j'en suis sur. Mais je sais pas quoi. Je scrute la pénombre, merde ça a encore bougé, un mouvement, une ombre, rien de concret mais CA se rapproche.

Plus prés, de plus en plus prés, un éclat, quelque chose de blanc, des crocs. Des crocs ??!!

Merde court, mais qu'est ce que t'attend cours abruti, j'amorce un mouvement sur la droite et là je me fige.

Eh non, je me fige pas parce que j'ai trop peur pour faire un mouvement, c'est tout simplement que je ne peux plus faire un mouvement.

Figurez-vous que la chose est passé derrière moi en un centième de seconde, chose qui se révèle être un humain vu que ce sont des bras qui me retiennent prisonnier, enfin un bras vu que l'autre est en train de se glisser sous ma chemise.

Donc, point positif, je ne me suis pas fait agresser par un monstre.

Point négatif, c'est un pervers.

Je le sens enfouir sa tête dans mon cou et respirer mon odeur tandis que sa main remonte et caresse mon torse très sensuellement, ce qui explique que je sois parcouru de frisson délicieux…

Non !!!Pas délicieux, allez Harry ressaisit toi, frappes-le là où y faut et expliques lui que tu n'es pas du genre à te faire sauter part le premier venu.

J'ouvre la bouche mais seul un son étouffé en sort, mon mystérieux inconnu vient de me mordiller le lobe de l'oreille et je suis particulièrement sensible a cet endroit.

Inconsciemment je penche la tête en arrière pour agrandir le contact et lui laisser plus de peau à parcourir.

De ce fait j'aperçois ses yeux, ils sont d'un rouge flamboyant, les crocs que j'ai aperçus me reviennent en mémoire.

Je cri et lui flanque un cou de genoux à l'entrejambe, fastoche, nous sommes environ de la même taille donc il suffit de plier la jambe en arrière, même s'il est derrière il le sentira passer, les filles appellent ça la jambe pin-up, va savoir pourquoi…

Enfin bref je suis libre et je cours vers Poudlard, si c'est vraiment un vampire, il n'aura aucun mal à me rattraper mais bon manquerait plus que je lui facilite le boulot en restant à coté.

J'ai comme d'habitude raison car j'ai à peine parcourut une dizaine de mètre que je sens une douleur dans le dos et vole sur prés de 4 mètres en avant.

Je suis complètement étourdit, je vois les choses mais elles sont comme estompées, encore heureux que je ne porte plus de lunettes, sinon elles se seraient brisées sous le choc et là sa aurait été la cata.

Quoique ça le soit déjà.

Bon je suis donc à moitié évanoui dans le parc du château, il fait nuit noire car il est aux environs de minuit, l'heure du crime comme dirait les moldus, je suis coincé avec un vampire affamé et donc dangereux.

Je me tourne sur le dos et cherche ma baguette, mais alors que je la sens sous mes doigts, une main attrape la mienne et la serre dans un étaux douloureux, je pousse un léger cri de douleur, malgré le peu de visibilité je sens l'autre sourire, ça lui plait à cet enfoiré.

Je lance ma main gauche et cherche à lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule.

Mais là aussi il attrape ma main, il les serre tellement que je ne sens quasiment plus mes doigts.

Il bouge se mettant à califourchon sur mes hanches, les jambes de par et d'autre m'empêchant tout mouvement.

Mes bras sont désormais relevé au dessus de ma tête, il les tiens d'une seule main de l'autre il relève mon menton pour m'observer, il prend une expression surprise puis un lent sourire étire ses lèvres comme s'il voyait quelque chose de particulièrement plaisant. Je sais que je suis beau à voir on me la assez dit, faut avouer que j'ai grandit et que je suis plus musclé grâce au Quidditch tout en étant aussi agile et fin. J'ai laissé légèrement pousser mes cheveux qui retombent en mèches inégalement longue le long de mon visage, mais elle ne dépasse pas plus bas que mon nez.

Mon visage s'est affiné tout en prenant des trait plus viril, mais le clou du spectacle ce sont mes yeux, toujours émeraude, ils se sont parsemés de paillettes dorées.

Bref je suis pas trop mal.

Enfin pour le moment je suis surtout dans une très mauvaise position, en plus j'ai la lèvre fendue, je sens le sang couler le long de mon menton pour venir se perdre dans mon cou, et je suis pas le seul à m'en être rendu compte car il se penche et déchire le col de ma chemise, sa bouche trace un sillon brûlant de ma clavicule à mon menton, léchant le sang qui s'écoule de ma plaie.

Il arrive à mes lèvres et lape doucement le sang qui coule de ma lèvre inférieur avant de poser sa bouche sur la mienne et de sucer ma lèvre inférieure.

Le pire et que j'adore ça, il finit par introduire sa langue dans ma bouche forçant le barrage de mes dents et entraîne ma langue dans un tourbillon.

Il embrasse comme un dieu, je vois de toutes les couleurs, je gémis, grisé par le plaisir que me procure ce simple baisé.

Finalement, il délaisse ma bouche et se dirige vers mon cou, j'ai du mal à retenir mon souffle tellement je suis sous le choc.

Il se relève légèrement et me force à tourner la tête sur le coté, lui dévoilant pleinement mon cou, c'est à ce moment précis que les nuages masquant la lune se dispersent et me permettent de voir mon professeur et la je redescend immédiatement sur terre et m'écris :

« Professeur Snape ?!? »

Il se fige comme frappé par quelque chose, il secoue la tête de droite à gauche, comme pris d'une soudaine douleur et marmonne des mots que je ne parvient pas à entendre.

Je lui parle de nouveau :

« professeur, c'est moi, Harry…Harry Potter.

-Potter...Répéte t'il comme si mes mots avaient du mal à l'atteindre.

-Oui Potter, Gryffondor… Poudlard, vous vous rappelez ? »

Je demande plein d'espoir, ayant repris conscience de ma situation et rangé mes hormones qui si je meurt ne pourront plus faire leur office.

Il semble lutter contre quelque chose dans son esprit mais finit par s'écarter d'un mouvement sec de moi.

« Potter…dégagez…pas...état normal…lune sanglante…il…contrôle…fuir vite… »

Ses mots sont hachés, il à du mal à les sortir, dans une autre situation je serai mort de rire mais là je suis effrayé car je ne comprend pas, Voldemort est mort, personne n'a d'intérêt à le contrôler, est puis il est toujours un vampire.

Malgré moi je me relève est m'agenouille à ses cotés, maudit instinct Gryffondorien, tout en restant à distance je lui demande :

« Monsieur, est ce que ça va ? Je peux aller chercher quelqu'un… »

Il me coupe d'une voix forte ou perce l'urgence est une sorte de regret. De quoi ça j'en sais rien.

« Partez, avant qu'il ne reprenne le contrôle, si vous tenez à la vie, courrez…!!!»

Et je l'écoute car je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe et que je sais que les conséquences seront grave autant pour lui que pour moi s'il m'attrape.

J'arrive aux portes et m'engouffre dans le château, le pire c'est que je sais que la poursuite a commencé, du coin de l'œil je l'ai vu se relever et se mettre à courir.

Mes pas résonnent dans le couloir je ne l'entend pas mais je le sens derrière moi, me poursuivant, tous ses sens aux aguets.

Je tourne sans cesse il se rapproche de plus en plus, je ne pense qu'à courir, ma chambre se situe aux quatrième étage mais le temps que j'y arrive je serais saigné à blanc.

Et là, je me rend compte que je suis….dans les cachots, excellent choix, je n'ai même pas remarquer que je ne faisais que descendre, en effet monter les escaliers m'aurait pris trop de temps, puis rester coincé par ce qu'un de ces foutus escaliers a changer de place non merci.

Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais court Harry, trouve une putain d'issue et barre toi de ce traquenard.

Malheureusement ça n'aura pas lieu car me voilà encore projeter sauf que cette fois ci je heurte le mur avec une telle violence que je tombe dans les pommes, juste avant de sombrer je sens que ma lèvre s'est remise à saigner.

Si Harry n'avait pas été évanoui, il aurait pus voir le mort vivant pas si mort que ça se rapprocher de lui, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.

_Le retourner délicatement et l'examiner sur toutes les coutures pour voir les possibles blessures infligées par sa rencontre aussi soudaine que brutale avec le mur des cachots._

_Puis souriant car le survivant avait une fois de plus survécut._

_Le vampire reprit possession des lèvres de sa Némésis buvant une nouvelle fois le sang s'en écoulant, il le trouvait délicieux, à la fois doux et fruité ainsi que fort et envoûtant, un régal…_

_Puis il prit doucement le jeune garçon dans ses bras en laissant courir ses mains au passage sur ce magnifique corps à sa portée._

_Se dirigeant rapidement vers la chambre du professeur Snape, il décida de savourer sa nouvelle proie qui allait lui appartenir totalement sous peu._

_Si Snape était fou au point de laisser passer une beauté pareille, se n'était pas son cas et le garçon serait à lui._


	2. chapitre 02

**Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.**

Petite note : Cette fic va disparaître car elle n'était là que pour rendre moins court le temps entre les updates sur notre page dans

Or je viens de récupérer une partie du chapitre de _Cœur lumineux, actes sombres_, je n'ai plus qu'à le réécrire et le tour et joué.

Donc adieu _Lune sanglante._

Bien bonne lecture.

Chapitre 02

_Poudlard, appartement du professeur Snape._

-Donc, si j'ai bien compris, vous et Snape partagez le même corps ?

Harry une fois réveillé, avait fait connaissance avec le vampire, celui ci répondait à sa première interrogation.

-Tout à fait. Approuva le vampire

-Sauf que d'habitude vous êtes enfermé dans son corps et que vous ne pouvez pas sortir c'est ça ?

-Oui, parfaitement, tu comprends vite.

-Alors, comment ça se fait que vous êtes là ?

-La Lune sanglante, elle affaiblit le contrôle des créatures magique sur leur corps, leurs pouvoirs ou encore leurs instincts. C'est ce qui m'a permis de prendre le contrôle et d'échanger les rôles, c'est Snape qui est désormais enfermé.

-OK, d'accord, je vois, vous êtes donc un vampire à l'intérieur d'un humain et vous échangez de rôle chacun votre tour…

Le vampire le coupa d'une voix ou perçait la colère.

-Pas du tout, Snape a toujours gardé le contrôle, si je l'ai c'est parce que l'on ne peut pas prévoir les Lunes sanglantes, c'est un phénomène très rare, environ une fois par siècle et encore.

-Donc Snape a été surpris et affaibli par la lune et vous avez forcé le passage en gros !

-Oui, cela fait du bien de pouvoir bouger librement, ça devient chiant à la longue d'observer ce qui se passe sans pouvoir agir.

-Votre…euh…enfin…le physique de Snape a changé. Dit le Survivant d'une voix quelque peu défaillante

En effet, a la place de son professeur, Harry observait désormais un jeune garçon légèrement plus vieux que lui, les cheveux roux flamboyant lui arrivant à la taille, une peau claire mais légèrement bronzé, mince et élancé avec juste ce qu'il faut de muscle.

Et surtout des yeux de couleur améthyste qui lorsque vous les croisiez vous transperçaient de leur beauté. Bref un canon.

-Magnifique hein ?! Ca c'est l'un des avantages de la magie, le transfert est aussi physique.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, en plus ce cinglé était narcissique, faut dire que généralement ils le sont tous, Voldemort l'était après tout, mais bon ce qui l'intéressait le plus c'est :

-Comment ?

-Quoi ? Le vampire parut surpris par cette question, haussant élégamment un sourcil.

Harry précisa donc.

-Comment est ce arrivé ?

-Ahhh, tu parle du partage. Eh bien c'est assez simple, je suis extrêmement fort mais il y a toujours plus fort que soi, tu en es la preuve avec l'autre cinglé, enfin bref, j'ai attaqué un maître vampire et il m'a proprement laminé, j'ai juste eu le temps de m'enfuir avant de mourir tout aussi proprement.

Quelques jours après alors que j'agonisais gentiment, je suis tombé sur un étudiant, je lui ai proposé un marché et il a accepté.

Flash Back 

_Forêt Interdite, dernière année de Snape en tant qu'élève._

Une forme humaine allongée dans l'herbe de la forêt observait les étoiles, ses vêtements en lambeaux imbibés de sang lui collaient à la peau, de ses plaies béantes s'écoulaient un liquide qui la nuit paraissait aussi noir que les eaux les plus profondes.

Les yeux fixés sur les étoiles, le vampire attendait sa mort prochaine. Un mouvement attira son attention, tournant la tête, il tomba nez à nez avec un jeune garçon brun aux yeux noir.

-T'es en train de te vider de ton sang. Lui dit celui ci.

-Pfuiit, non sans blague et moi qui pensais que c'était pas le mien. Siffla le mort vivant.

Le garçon ne fit pas attention à la remarque et continua.

-Tu vas mourir ? Demanda t il d'un air pas concerné du tout.

-Non, j'vais nourrir les vers de terre par bonté d'âme !!!

-Je croyais que les vampires se transformaient en poussière à leur mort.

-…

-Tu as l'air de manquer de réflexion.

-Eh ! Tu vois pas que j'agonise là ?!! Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'y apporter de l'importance au lieu de te foutre de ma gueule.

-Pourquoi ? Je ne te connais pas qu'est ce que sa peut me faire que tu rendes l'âme, si tu en as une, et « je ne me fous pas de ta gueule », je constate.

-Ouais ba va constater ailleurs merde…je veux pas crever putain !!!Cria désespérément le vampire, une angoisse l'étreignant soudain.

-Tu n'as pas le choix. Dit simplement le garçon d'un ton impassible.

Le vampire se figea puis plongea son regard dans celui de couleur encre de son vis à vis.

-Je refuse. Dit Snape version jeune ne sachant pas ce que l'autre avait en tête mais vus le regard.

-Accueille-moi en toi.

-Souvent les mourants délirent avant de trépasser, ton échéance est encore plus proche que prévue, j'aurais juré que tu aurais tenu jusqu'à demain matin.

-Je ne délire pas, accueille-moi en toi et je t'offre des avantages conséquents. Dit le vampire sur un ton désespéré.

-Quel avantages ? Demanda Snape.

-Plus de force, de rapidité, une régénération si tu es blessé, plus de résistance aussi, à un niveau moindre que pour les vampires mais supérieur a celui des humains.

Le vampire attendait anxieusement la réponse, le gamin semblait peser le pour et le contre, puis finalement, après un temps qui sembla infinie au suceur de sang il laissa tomber sa sentence.

Haussant les épaules il dit :

-Pourquoi pas.

Fin Flash Back 

Ainsi donc, voilà pourquoi Snape réussit aussi bien à rester en vie et ce malgré son rôle d'espion.

Pas étonnant qu'il soit d'attaque même après une séance de doloris. Là où d'autre sont incapable de réfléchir tellement la douleur et forte, lui reste assez lucide pour glaner des informations (même après la fin du sort, le doloris continue ses effets, les muscles sont tellement crispés que bouger et une torture).

-Et voilà c'est comme ça qu'on s'est connu. Après j'ai réussi à sortir plusieurs fois mais Snape à trouver le moyen de me contenir en assouvissant mes besoins primaux, le sang et tout et tout mais ça tu t'en es rendus compte.

-Ouais j'ai compris. Marmonna Harry encore perdu dans ses pensées.

-Et voilà, j'ais finis ma présentation. Tu sais tout du personnage. Sourit le vampire.

-Faux, vous ne m'avez pas dit votre nom.

-Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais, vu qu'on va rester longtemps ensemble, je ne t'ai pas dit mon nom, ça m'étonne, d'habitude c'est ce qu'on dit en premier mais faut dire que…

Bla bla bla, Harry soupira, ce mec était un vrai moulin à parole, trois plombes pour dire un nom, il à peut être était enfermé et incapable de l'ouvrir pendant un bout de temps mais visiblement y se rattrape à toute vitesse, pas étonnant que Snape cherche à le cloîtrer lui qui l'ouvre que pour te sortir ses remarques sarcastiques.

-Mais encore ? Finit par demander le brun sur un ton las.

-Rayden

-Hein ? Fit Harry qui avait un peu décroché malgré sa précédente question.

-Mon nom est Rayden, Ray pour les intimes. Appelle-moi ça Harry avec un léger sourire et d'une voix douce.

Maintenant qu'on a fait connaissance, est ce que tu pourrais ME DETACHER !!!Finit il en hurlant.

Car si Rayden était libre de ses mouvements et confortablement assis dans un fauteuil, le Survivant lui était assis sur le matelas, dos au montant du lit, les bras écartés et enchaînés au mur.Il ne voulait même pas savoir pourquoi Snape avait des chaîne au dessus de son lit d'ailleurs.

Même si ce n'était pas douloureux, Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie de rester plus longtemps dans cette situation.

Le vampire planta ses yeux dans ceux du Survivant, un sourire carnassier étirant ses lèvres.

-Non, depuis quand un chasseur relâche ses proies ? Dit il.

Harry serra les dents pour s'empêcher de trembler car malgré le discours léger du vampire, il se sentait oppressé, ses airs aimable et affectueux cacher un monstre il en était certain et il avait la désagréable impression que le vampire jouait avec lui, s'amusant à le relaxer par son ton doucereux avant de le bouffer, comme une fausse personnalité.

C'était une sensation glacée, qui prenait naissance dans sa colonne vertébrale et se propageait dans tout le corps, c'était comme prendre conscience subitement de sa condition de mortel.

Il allait mourir, ici et maintenant, c'était une certitude qui se développait peu à peu dans son esprit.

-Pourquoi…, Harry inspira et repris d'une voix plus sure, pourquoi me dire tout ça…vous allez me tuer non ?

-Oui.

Simple et précis, un mot si petit mais exprimant tant de choses, la fin d'une existence, d'un future, la disparition d'un ami et un fleuve de tristesse.

-Je ne veux pas mourir. Souffla Harry d'une voix basse, pourquoi devait il mourir à 17 ans ?

-Bon nombre ne le veulent pas, mais personne ne peut choisir. Rit le vampire.

Puis il commença à se rapprocher, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte dévoilait ses crocs aiguiser comme des lames de rasoir. Ses yeux d'une beauté désormais cruelle montraient la faim qui l'habitait.

Devant Harry ne se tenait plus qu'un être démoniaque, sanguinaire et impitoyable, son âme depuis longtemps absente de son corps, un damné.

Harry tremblait, inconsciemment il se mit à pleurer, ses larmes, semblable à de l'argent liquide dévalaient ses joues, loin de couler à flot, elle formait un fin sillon, preuve d'une grande tristesse et non d'une peur sans nom.

Reniflant Harry releva la tête, dernier héritier de Gryffondor, il ferait honneur à sa famille et mourrait la tête haute en regardant l'ennemi droit dans les yeux comme ses ancêtres l'avait fait avant lui.

Plantant son regard dans celui de son adversaire, ses pupilles se durcirent laissant ainsi transparaître ce qui avait toujours impressionné et même terrifier ses adversaires : son courage, sa détermination mais également son appartenance aux ténèbres de par ce que Voldemort lui avait transmit, ce qui faisait la force du Survivant c'est qu'il était profondément ancré dans « le bien » mais qu'il n'en était pas moins le plus proche de la frontière des abysses.

Le mort vivant eu un instant de recul face à un regard désormais semblable au sien puis un sourire froid étira ses lèvres.

-Ce sera encore meilleur que prévue.

Et en une fraction de seconde il enfonça ses canines dans le gorge tendre du jeune garçon.

Un cri, le sang qui jaillit, finit entre des lèvres ou coule le long du corps pour se réunir sur le drap en une tache s'étalant de plus en plus.

Des yeux émeraude perdant peu à peu leur éclat envoûtant, une vie qui s'éteint dans une étreinte passionnée et mortelle.

Une dernière parole avant que l'âme ne s'envole.

-Une vie volée, un prix à payé, j'invoque la loi de Shamash et demande la sentence.

Une tête qui se relève, le menton dégoulinant de sang, froncement de sourcil à l'entente de l'incantation inconnue.

Mais comme aucun autre événement ne vient troublé cette nuit, la silhouette hausse les épaules.

Pleinement régénéré, elle relâche son étreinte et quitte la pièce, une joie sauvage animant ses traies et s'élance dans le noir.

Dans la chambre désormais vide de toute vie, sur un fond écarlate, pend tristement au bout de chaînes, le corps d'un garçon qui n'avait pas vécut comme les autres et qui depuis un an goûtait enfin à la liberté de construire son propre destin.

Dehors, le vent s'engouffrant dans les feuillages fait entendre une douce plainte et les lucioles dont la lumière devenue rouge tombe des arbres par milliers comme si, haut dans le ciel, la Lune versait des larmes de sang.

Plus haut encore, dans un lieu que les vivants ne peuvent atteindre, une silhouette transparente un genoux à terre attend calmement que le Dieu oublié qu'elle a invoqué rende son jugement.

Il n'est pas pressé, il à le temps puisqu'il vient de mourir.


	3. chapitre 03

**Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.**

Petite note : tout d'abord merci pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu.

Ensuite, je vous annonce que j'hésite toujours à laisser cette fic. Je pense effectivement qu'il vaudrait mieux la supprimer mais bon je n'ai toujours pas commencer la réécriture de Cœur lumineux, faut dire que refaire ce qu'on à déjà fait c'est pas vraiment encourageant, c'est comme perdre à un jeu vidéo et devoir recommencer depuis le début.

Sinon, les amis de Harry ne seront pas dans cette fic, en fait elles se transforment plus en Univers alternatif qu'autre chose mais bon….

J'espère qu'elle continuera à vous plaire malgré le fait qu'elle soit écrite à la va-vite.

Bonne lecture et surtout….Des REVIEWS please !!!

« . » sont les pensées de Harry

_Chapitre 03 _

_Angleterre, Londres quartier moldu, 23h 03_

Dans une rue déserte de Londres, résonna un bruit particulier, on aurait dit un son de tambour dont le rythme suggérait des battements de cœur, d'abord faible, il gagna en intensité puis, un son déchirant éclata, un hurlement de douleur et de rage.

Enfin, sous la lumière tremblotante du dernier réverbère encore actif, une silhouette sombre apparu.

L'instant d'avant il n'y avait rien, l'instant d'après il était là, l'inconnu avait comme jaillit du néant, un sorcier n'aurait pas été étonné et aurait juste annoncé que la personne avait transplanner et il aurait eu en partie raison.

En effet, cette personne venait bien d'apparaître mais elle ne venait d'aucun lieu connut sur cette terre, elle était réellement sortie du néant.

Une âme venait de retrouver un corps.

Harry Potter, mort d'entre les morts venaient de revenir à la vie.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry grimaça, il était nue et avait atterri on ne sais où, il faudrait que le seigneur Shamash revoie son service de transport.

Puis un sourire sauvage étira ses traits, il était de retour, son séjour en Astria, la terre des guerriers n'avait pas été improductif, il était plus fort que jamais, avec des connaissances qu 'il n'aurait jamais pensé acquérir et surtout encore plus déterminé à se venger.

Finalement il laissa de coté ses projets de vengeance, du moins pour le moment et décida d'observer les alentours pour savoir où il se trouvait et éventuellement s'habiller parce que pour le moment il se les gelait.

Après une rapide inspection, il réalisa qu 'il se trouvait dans le Londres moldu et pas loin du chemin de Traverse mais le plus surprenant était qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive.

Les rues étaient défoncées, les murs des habitations lézardés et en ruine quand elle n'était pas détruite.

Partout, la végétation reprenait ses droits, le lierre recouvrait les maisons et les fleurs sortaient des bouches d'égout.

Parmi ses plantes, le Survivant en reconnu certaine qui venait du monde sorcier.

« Putain mais c'est quoi ce bordel, la troisième guerre mondiale s'est déclenchée ou quoi ? »

Avisant un kiosque au tournant d'une rue, il s'y dirigea.

Réussissant à dénicher des vieux journaux encore lisible, il se mit à les lire tout en continuant à se diriger vers le Chaudron Baveur.

Soudain il stoppa. « Oh merde !!! »

En effet voilà ce qu'il lisait :

« _12 janvier, les vampires tiennent le sud de l'Angleterre, les forces armées aéroportées alliées aux aurors (armée sorcière) se sont battu sans relâche pour les empêcher de prendre possession des villes encore intactes mais elles ont toutes été exterminées._

_Le monde vit ses heures les plus sombres, aucun gouvernement n'est en mesure d'annihiler la menace vampirique._

_Les seuls refuges restent les villes dôme construites par les sorciers, nous vous conseillons de gagner ces abris au plus vite. »_

Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, le Survivant appris ainsi que les vampires, sous la conduite de leur chef qui se faisait appeler le Seigneur Noir ou encore l'Ecorcheur (il aurait fait écorcher des familles entières pour son seul plaisir), avait pris le pouvoir en Angleterre, du moins dans le sud mais comme il ignorait quel jour on était il pouvait supposer que la situation avait évoluée et que l'Angleterre était tombée aux mains des morts vivants.

Le plus important était que les survivants humains et sorciers avaient pus trouver un refuge dans des sortes de villes protégées par la magie, il fallait donc qu'il en trouve une et s'y rende pour voir ou en était la situation et trouver le meilleur moyen de mener à bien son projet.

Mais tout d'abord il ferait un tour du coté de Poudlard et du ministère sorcier, il devait vérifier qui était au pouvoir, en plus il voulait revoir l'endroit qu'il considérait comme son foyer.

Avisant une boutique de vêtement, il y entra et réussi à dénicher de quoi s'habiller.

Harry se regarda dans ce qui restait d'une grande glace qui recouvrait à l'origine le mur en entier.

Un jean bleu légèrement délavé qu'il avait épousseté avant d'enfiler, un tee-shirt noir sans manche et un blouson en tissu de couleur marron-vert foncé (le look de Kiba dans Wolfs Rain pour ceux qui connaissent.

Mais pour le moment Harry était plus en état de choc qu'autre chose, en effet son vrai corps avait pourri depuis le temps donc il était certain qu'il en habiterait un nouveau une fois descendu sur terre mais il pensait qu'il serait identique à l'original, or, ce n'était pas le cas.

Ses cheveux était tout sauf brun, de couleur argenté il brillait sous le peu de lumière que dispensait la lune, la forme de son visage était plus masculine, moins enfantine et enfin les pupilles de ses yeux toujours de couleur émeraude, étaient fendues comme celles des félins, quant à sa musculature sans être énorme, elle s'était du moins bien développé.

Une chose est sure quand on voyait ses yeux, le doute n'était plus permis, il n'était pas humain.

Passer la surprise, il haussa les épaules, peu importe il était ici pour accomplir le but qu'il s'était fixé et non pour jouer les mannequins, si sa nouvelle apparence l'y aidait c'était parfait, il n'allait pas non plus se prendre la tête, néanmoins il chercha des lunettes de soleil pour cacher ses yeux qu'il trouvait dérangeant même si c'était les siens, pas de problème pour la vue, il s'était rendus compte depuis belle lurette qu'il voyait parfaitement dans le noir donc les ray-ban ne le gênerait pas du tout.

Une fois qu'il eut prit les affaires dont il avait besoin il se rendit dans le magasin d'en face ou il prit une paire de basket à sa taille, de couleur foncé afin de passer inaperçu, même si avec des cheveux de cette couleur c'était difficile, à peine avait il pensé à ça que ses cheveux prirent une teinte de plus en plus foncé bien que toujours argenté, il puisse déjà plus facilement se fondre dans le décor.

Alors qu'il apercevait l'enseigne du Chaudon Baveur, il entendit des bruits, comme des cliquetis, se retournant il se retrouva face à face avec ce qui ressemblait à une sorte de chien version sorcier et amélioré.

«Mais c'est quoi ces horreurs ? J'ai pas d'armes, solution : la fuite »

En fait il aurait pu utiliser la magie mais bon il venait de revenir et ne savait pas si sa magie avait réapparu avec lui et en plus il ne savait pas si des vampires étaient dans le coin et sans armes contre toute une bande il aurait eu du mal à s'en tirer alors si en plus il les appelle en faisant sauter tout ce qui bouge…

En une fraction de seconde, il se mit à courir vers le pub, les chiens mutants sur ses talons, leurs pattes produisant un son métallique sur le bitume.

Alors que leurs grognements se rapprochaient de plus en plus, il se rua à l'intérieur du petit bar et eu tout juste le temps de refermer la porte.

Il y eut un grand son étouffé et il faillit se faire éjecter en avant bien qu'appuyé de tout son poids sur la porte, l'un des bestiaux venait de se jeter sur le mince bout de bois servant de protection à notre héros.

Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtres. Profitant du fait qu'il pensait le monstre sonné, il ferma à clé, par chance cette dernière était dessus, et coinça-le tout avec une table.

Pile à temps car un autre choc se fit sentir, bientôt suivit de plusieurs à intervalle régulier.

Chose peu réconforte, ces bestioles semblaient être douées d'une once d'intelligence.

Sur ces sages pensés le Survivant entassa encore plusieurs tables devant la porte puis une fois cette chose faite, il considéra l'intérieur.

« Heureusement que c'était vide à mon arrivée sinon c'était tomber de machin en Scylla »

Alors qu'il allait vers le font il fut attiré par un éclat blanc derrière le comptoir, des os, visiblement ce cher Tom était rester jusqu'au bout de l'autre coté de son bar, il tenait encore sa baguette à la main.

Lui rendant hommage, Harry continua son chemin.

Il tapota trois fois la brique avec sa main, ça marchait aussi, et traversa l'arcade, juste à temps pour entendre le bruit d'une porte fermé à clé et barricader avec des tables, voler en éclat.

Il poussa un soupir quand le passage se referma sur lui.

Le chemin de Traverse n'était plus ce qu'il était, il ressemblait traits pour traits au paysage qu'il venait de quitter, en pire si possible.

Partout sur le sol ou sur les murs on pouvait apercevoir des éclaboussures et des taches de sang séché, sans parler des squelettes ou des cadavres en état de décomposition avancée qu'il trouvait à tous les coins de rues, quant à l'odeur n'en parlons pas, comme le reste de ses facultés elle s'était considérablement amélioré et même plus et Harry avait du mal à ne pas mourir asphyxier.

Après maintes secondes passées à écouter le moindre bruit et à renifler le vent, le jeune garçon déduisit que les lieux étaient déserts et baissa quelque peu sa garde.

Ce ne fut que trois heures plus tard qu'il dénicha une armurerie, il avait fallu qu'il aille dans l'allée des Embrumes pour la trouver.

Alors qu'il furetait, il se sentit comme attirer vers l'arrière boutique là il y trouva ce dont il avait besoin.

Protéger par un bouclier de magie, se trouvait une épée, quatre magnifiques couteaux un boomerang fait de trois lames juxtaposées et des protections.

Harry avisa une note à coté, il la lut :

« _Vendredi 25, je suis armurier depuis 25 ans et je n'avais jamais sentit ça, depuis une semaine me viennent des idées pour confectionner ses armes, j'ai sué sang et eaux pour trouver les matériaux adéquats, j'ai comme l'impression d'être poussé par une force étrange, je ne sais à qui elles sont destinées, ce matin je les ais retrouvés sous un bouclier qui en 2 ans d'étude s'est révélé infranchissable, je les laisse donc là en attendant que son propriétaire viennent les chercher et me paye la facture. »_

la note continuait en vantant les mérites de son travail etc…

Seule autre information valable, le métal utilisé était du damas, plus résistant que le titane, léger que l'aluminium et précis que l'acier.

« Eh bien, seigneur Shamash, vous ne faites pas les choses à la légère, quand vous permettez une vengeance vous mettez tout en œuvre pour qu'elle n'échoue pas. A moins que ce ne soit le satisfait ou remboursé qui ne vous fasse peur ?!! « Gloussa t-il.

Harry fixa l'épée dans son dos (genre Zelda), mis deux des couteaux dans des gaines à ses avant bras et un autre à sa cheville, quant au boomerang il le fixa à sa taille dans la ceinture prévue à cet effet.

Le dernier couteau disparut dans le sac qu'il avait trouvé sur la table( sans doute abandonné dans la fuite) et vidé des affaires qu'il contenait.

Comme il ne gênait pas pour dégainer l'épée mieux valait le porter comme ça quand bandoulière.

Dans le magasin de Mme Guipure il récupéra une paire de mitaine en cuir, ainsi que des bottes en peaux de dragon qu'il mit aussitôt car elles étaient plus résistantes et meilleures pour les longues balades parce que plus confortable que les basket.

Il trouva également de la nourriture non périmée dans un autre magasin (merci la magie )ainsi que plusieurs couvertures et d'autres petites choses bien utiles pour le camping.

En effet Harry était bien loin d'être idiot et savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se lancer comme ça en pleine guerre sans un minimum d'équipement.

Là encore, il pécha des infos dans les journaux.

Il apprit ainsi que plus d'une soixantaines d'années s'étaient écoulées depuis sa mort et que Snape avait été accusé de meurtre avec préméditation sur la personne de Harry Potter ce qui le fit bien rire, et ce en même temps qu'il pleurait la mort quasi sur de ses amis.

« Bon c'est pas tout ça mais je m'appelle comment ? »

En effet malgré tout, il était sur qu'Harry Potter était un nom encore assez connu.

Harry sourit cruellement, il avait le nom parfait, dans un de ces bouquins préfères, l'une des armes d'une des tribus se nommait Kriis, un poignard à double tranchant qui avait pour surnom l'Expéditeur..

Désormais il se nommait Kriis.

« Pas mal ça sonne bien, de toute façon j'ai toujours rêver d'avoir un look d'enfer alors jvais pas m'en priver maintenant que je suis mort quoique je suis vivant là dons. euh…bah tant pis c'est mon nom et voilà tout. »

Alors qu'il voulait le dire à haute voix, pour appuyer ses dires, il s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait pas parler, après plusieurs minutes à gesticuler en ouvrant la bouche pour crier, hurler ou murmurer il convint qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire et qu'au lieu d'avoir l'air con il ferait mieux de se mettre en route.

Mais avant une dernière vérification.

Il se plaça en face d'un vieux tonneau, tandis la main et se concentra.

Une étincelle jaillit et quelque millième de seconde plus tard, une boule de feu embrasa sa main, il la jeta sur le tonneau qui éclata en morceau qui deux secondes après n'étaient plus que cendre.

Bien, il était limité niveau incantation vu qu'il ne pouvait pas parler mais avec sa maîtrise des armes sa devrait aller.

Ce feu de bois lui servirait de cartes de visites maintenant les vampires du coin savaient qu'il était là et il les attendait de pieds fermes.

Il sortit néanmoins par une autre rue du Chemin de Traverse, il n'avait tout de même pas envie de se coltiner les horreurs de tout à l'heure.

A peine sortit le combat commença.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_A trois pâtés de maison de la rue où se trouve Harry._

Les vampires, au nombre de quatre s'arrêtèrent et dans un même ensemble se mirent à humer le vent.

Celui ci leur apportait des odeurs humaines et une autre odeur indéchiffrable mais apparentée à celle d'un humain.

L'un des vampires, un brun aux yeux bleu prit la parole.

-Il semblerait que le Directeur avait raison, il y a des humains encore en vie dans cette ville.

-On doit les secourir. Dit un autre, un jeune garçon, du moins en apparence, avec des cheveux de couleur châtain clair et des yeux gris.

-C'est pour ça qu'on est là, ptit frère alors arrête de l'ouvrir pour sortir ce qu'on sait déjà. Répondit son partenaire au physique en tout point pareil au sien.

L'autre lui jeta un regard mauvais.

-Pour des jumeaux vous passez votre temps à vous chamailler ça devient lassant alors maintenant fermer-la ! Dit le dernier d'une voix ferme.

De taille moyenne, des cheveux de couleur feu et avec de magnifiques yeux d'une couleur différente. L'un était doré et l'autre de couleur vert foncé.

-Suffit, nous sommes allier aux humains parce que nous ne sommes pas du même avis que cet enfoiré d'Empaleur alors ne lui facilitons pas la tache en discutaillant tandis que les humains se font déchiqueter. Dit le brun qui semblait être le chef.

-Armand à raison, allons y. Dit le roux.

-Si Melkya s'y met. Dire les jumeaux en cœur.

-Lyam, Loki !!!

Les jumeaux se turent.

Sautant de toits en toits pour aller plus vite ou volant en mode chauve-souris quand l'espace à franchir était trop grand, ils arrivèrent dans la rue qu'occupait le Survivant.

-T'es sur que la lueur venait de par-là Melkya. ?Demanda Armand.

-Pas exactement, le feu était coté sorcier mais la personne est sortie dans cette rue, ça se sent dans l'air.

-Alors elle est où, tu vois quelque chose Loki ?

-Non et toi Lyam ?

-Ben non sinon je te demanderais pas abruti !!

-Ta gueule l'exorciste !

-C'est quoi le rapport là, pov con ?

-La ferme !!!Hurla Melkya.

Mais son cri fut couvert par un bruit de verre briser. Se retournant d'un même geste, ils assistèrent à la défenestration d'un vampire au direct.

Celui ci venait de passer à travers la vitre du deuxième étage d'un immeuble.

-Qu'est ce que… ?

Mais Armand ne put finir sa phrase car par le même chemin que le vampire jaillit une silhouette de forme humaine.

Habillé d'un jean et d'un blouson de couleur sombre, des lunettes de soleil sur le nez, le garçon qui venait de sauter avait tout du héros ténébreux mis à part que ces cheveux argentés brillaient légèrement ce qui lui donnait un aspect irréel.

Le gamin continua sa course, atterrit pile au-dessus du vampire, et lui enfonça l'épée qu'il avait dégainé en plein vol dans le cœur.

Alors que le mort vivant revenait à l'état de cendre un cri de rage se fit entendre, le compagnon du vampire ayant assisté à la scène avait lui aussi sauté et comptait faire subir le même sort à l'humain.

Mais le garçon semblait l'avoir prévu et sauta sur le coté, puis prit appuie sur son pied droit pour freiner son élan et trancha dans un mouvement circulaire en diagonale de gauche à droite la tête du vampire, qui malheureusement avait atterri au même endroit que son prédécesseur.

Armand se tourna vers ses coéquipiers et vit qu'ils étaient bouche bées tout comme lui.

Certains humains arrivaient très bien à se défendre contre les vampires mais ils faisaient partis de l'armée et étaient entraînés alors que là c'était qu'un môme.

-Jsais pas qui c'est ce mec…mais putain la classe !!!

-Grave, pour une fois je suis d'accord avec mon frère ce gars est trop dément.

Melkya le plus serein pour le moment demanda à son chef :

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Son odeur est bizarre j'au jamais rien vu de tel, c'est humain sans l'être.

-Celui là peut se débrouiller, on sauve les autres, on fait un rapport et on revient observer.

-S'il est toujours vivant.

Le chef se tourna vers le roux.

-A mon avis il le sera.

Sans un mot ils partirent dans la direction opposer afin d'aider les humains restant dans cette ville, enfin ceux qui ne défenestraient pas les vampires avec une aussi grande facilité.

Tandis que les jumeaux continuaient de se chamailler, Armand de s'interroger sur ce gosse, Melkya lui n'avait qu'une pensée : ce gamin est franchement canon !

- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Retour point de vue Harry._

Il n'avait pas pus résister, quand il avait entendu ces deux vampires dans l'immeuble, il était aller leur dire bonjour.

Résulta des courses, il était trop fort.

Deux vampires et avec facilité, c'est un bon début, reste à savoir s'ils sont tous aussi faible.

Au moins maintenant Harry savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de la piétaille vampirique et en plus l'un de ces abrutis avait les coordonnées d'une des villes Dômes, sympa, c'était à environ 200 km soit 10 jours de marche.

Après être passé à Poudlard il irait.

Alors qu'il en était en train de peaufiner ses projets futurs, il entendit un cri.

Haussant les épaules il se rapprocha du tournant de la rue et regarda.

Un vampire faisait face à une femme et une gamine d'environ 8 ans, le mari était à terre la gorge tranchée quelques mètres plus prés.

La femme hurla derechef, puis voyant que sa ne servait à rien, elle attrapa la fillette par le bras, la souleva et la jeta dans les bras du vampire tandis qu'elle faisait volte face et se mettait à courir dans la direction opposée.

« Qu'elle belle démonstration d'amour maternelle ! » Pensa le Survivant en souriant d'un air désabusé.

Evitant la gamine qui tomba en un gémissement sur le pavé le monstre se précipita sur la femme et lui arracha le bras.

Harry grimaça tandis qu'une gerbe de sang fusait du moignon de l'humaine qui poussa un cri encore plus strident que les précédents.

Le vampire ricana et en une fraction de seconde plongea la main dans la gorge de sa victime, retirant lentement une pleine poignée de chair, il assista avec délectation à la mort de cette être fragile.

Puis se tournant il retourna à coté de la fillette.

-Alors gamine, voir mourir ses parents qu'elle expérience enrichissante non ?

Puis lui tirant les cheveux en arrière, il avança sa main droite pour entreprendre de lacérer doucement son visage.

Harry ne bougea pas, s'il n'avait pas invoqué le dieu Shamash, il ne serait pas ici aujourd'hui, donc cette fillette serait morte, s'il intervenait se serait comme se jouer du destin et puis il en avait rienà foutre, il avait assez joué au gentil quand il était vivant, acceptant tout ce qu'on lui disait de faire pour battre Voldemort, maintenant il ne se battait que pour lui, cette gamine qu'elle soit vivante ou pas ne l'intéressait pas.

Mais alors qu'il faisait demi-tour la fille parla :

-Vous volez des vies parce que vous n'en avez plus, mais un dieu sera toujours la pour exécuter la sentence.

Harry se figea puis…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Point de vue de la gamine._

Depuis toujours tous les gens qui la rencontraient disaient d'elle qu'elle était très éveillée et mature pour son âge.

Elle comprenait des choses que les enfants de son âge ne comprennent que bien plus tard.

Elle avait bien compris que si maman ne l'aimait pas c'était par ce que ce n'était pas sa maman mais qu'elle était la fille d'une autre maman qui ne l'aimait pas non plus et que c'était pour ça qu'elle l'avait vendue à monsieur et madame Vindick.

Et que c'était parce que madame Vindick était méchante qu 'elle la frappait tout le temps, ça et le fait qu'elle soit sadique cette salope.

De même elle était heureuse de ne pas être assez grande pour que monsieur Vindick lui fasse pas ce qu'il faisait à Sarah le soir dans sa chambre.

En bref elle était assez intelligente pour comprendre que Sarah se faisait violer et que cette salope de Vindick la frappait juste pour le plaisir et que sa mère ne l 'aimait pas par ce qu'elle était la preuve de l'infidélité de son mari.

Et aussi que la pétasse avait voulu se sauver pendant qu 'elle se faisait bouffer.

Aussi quand le vampire lui dit ces paroles complètement dénuées d'intelligence, elle répondit la seule phrase de sa mère qu'elle est jamais aimée et qui justement se prêtait à la situation(elle la lui disait quand un meurtre avait lieu à la télé).

-Vous volez des vies parce que vous n'en avez plus mais un dieu sera toujours là pour exécuter la sentence.

Les lèvres du vampire se retroussèrent tandis que son visage se congestionna de colère.

Fermant les yeux, elle sentit les ongles lui griffer la peau de la joue gauche.

Soudain, un hurlement se fit de nouveau entendre, elle rouvrit les yeux car c'était son agresseur qui hurlait.

Ne sentant plus les ongles sur sa peau, elle regarda la main du vampire ou plutôt l'absence de main, comme Vindick auparavant, le bras du vampire n'était plus qu'un moignon d'où coulait doucement un sang noir.

Regardant dans la même direction que le meurtrier elle se trouva nez à nez avec…un ange ?

Non les cheveux du garçon étaient magnifiques tout comme lui mais il n'avait pas d'ailes.

Puis le garçon disparut, elle cligna des yeux tandis qu'elle était brusquement jetée au sol ( à plat dos).

Regardant de tout coté, elle se redressa en position assise, juste à temps pour voir un objet noir et rond atterrir sur sa jupe, entre ses jambes.

Encore légèrement sonné, elle le prit et l'amena à la hauteur de son visage.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit d'effroi tandis qu'elle contemplait la tête du vampire dans ses mains, avant qu'elle est pu la jeter, celle ci se transforma en cendre.

Comme dit plus haut, elle était très intelligente et avait vu beaucoup de chose pour son âge aussi, ne se focalisa t'elle pas sur la tête volante mais sur son sauveur qui se trouvait déjà 10 mètres plus loin et qui continuait d'avancer d'un bon pas.

En une fraction de seconde sa décision fut prise, sautant sur ses pieds, elle courut rejoindre le jeune homme, désormais, foi de Mélinda, elle ne le quitterait plus.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Retour point de vue de Harry_

Il l'avait fait, il l'avait sauvé.

Les paroles de cette gamine lui avaient rappelé les siennes avant de mourir et sur un geste irraisonné il l'avait sauvé.

Mais bon ça s'arrêtait là, maintenant elle se débrouillait toute seule, enfin ça c'est si elle arrêtait de le suivre.

Ca faisait déjà trois quarts de cœur qu'elle ne le lâchait plus.

Haussant les épaules le Survivant continua de marcher, peu lui importait que la gamine ait du mal à suivre, après tout elle finirait pas se lasser.

Néanmoins, au fur et à mesure son allure se ralentit de sorte que de 5 mètres plus loin, la jeune fille se retrouva bientôt à marcher à ses cotés.


	4. chapitre 04

**Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.**

Petite note : Eh bien, il semblerait que cette fic rencontre plus de succès que prévue !

Ca ne m'arrange pas du tout, car elle devait disparaître. Le pire c'est que moi aussi je l'aime bien et que je n'ai plus envie qu'elle disparaisse.

C'est compliqué car je me concentre trop sur cette histoire. Tellement que je la préfère à CLAS (Cœur lumineux, actes sombres).

Bon je vous annonce donc que cette fic devient officiellement ma fic numéro 2.

Sinon désolée, pour ne pas avoir updater plus tôt, je vais me faire tuer car, en plus, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture et envoyez-moi des reviews, que ce soit pour critiquer ou non. Bye

Chapitre 04

Harry se jeta sur la gaucheévitant de justesse de se faire broyer la jambe par la mâchoire acérée, d'où suintait en continu un filet de bave, d'un de ces molosses déchaînés.

Quoique de molosse, ils n'avaient que le nom. Ces « chiens », puisqu'il ne savait pas comment les appeler, avaient la taille d'un poney, leur peau évoquait plus celle du lézard qu 'autre chose, d'une couleur grise, elle était très résistante et d'une texture semblable au cuir.

La chose tourna ses yeux globuleux vers lui, un horrible jaune délavé, ils vous fixaient sans pour autant vous voir, recouvert d'une légère couche opaque, comme des cadavres que l'on aurait ramené à la vie.

Pour couronner le tout, ces créatures faisaient preuve d'une grande force physique, que ce soit dans leurs mâchoires ou dans leurs membres, heureusement la vitesse ne suivait pas.

Le Survivant considéra un moment la monstruosité qui lui faisait face se demandant d'où elle pouvait bien provenir.

Bien que ce qui attirait le plus son attention était la rangée de lames de rasoir qui s'ouvrait et se refermait au rythme de la respiration du monstre, il était bien vivant et ne rentrait donc pas dans le domaine de la nécrologie.

Je comprends d'où vient l'expression « avoir les crocs » se dit Harry.

Mais quand même d'où pouvait bien venir ces erreurs de la nature…tiens…pas mal comme nom, il les appellerait comme ça maintenant.

Alors qu'il était toujours en pleine fascination devant l'Erreur, un cri d'effroi retentit sur sa droite.

Se décalant quelque peu, il tourna son regard dans cette direction sans pour autant arrêter d'observer son attaquant du coin de l'œil.

Il grimaça en se rendant compte de la situation, la gamine faisait face à une autre de ces choses.

Heureusement, la gosse avait réussi, on ne sait commentà monter sur le toit d'une des carcasses de voiture qui jonchaient dorénavant les rues de Londres.

La bête dont les pattes avant reposaient sur les portes latérales, tentait tant bien que mal d'happer un morceau de chair.

Harry révisa son opinion, ces Erreurs n'avaient pas une once d'intelligence, si elle avait fait le tour, elle aurait pus grimper sur le capot et déguster tranquillement la gosse.

Harry était en train de se demandait si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose pour lui quand il fut tiré de ses pensées par un mouvement en provenance de son monstre.

Celui ci chargeait, ses larges mâchoires grandes ouvertes afin d'engloutir le plus de chair possible.

Mâchoires qui se refermèrent sur la lame de son épée, il l'avait interposé entre lui et cette rangée de couteaux.

La bête eut un couinement de douleur mais ne lâcha pas prise et entreprit de briser la lame entre ses dents pour pouvoir enfin atteindre son possesseur.

Harry sourit, sachant que ce ne serait pas si facile pour ce monstre malgré toute sa force, néanmoins il déchanta bien vite quand il vit une patte griffue se diriger vers son visage.

Sans lâcher la garde de son arme, il fit un léger pas de coté, suffisant pour éviter l'attaque mais par assez pour permettre à son agresseur de le repousser.

En effet la créature cherchait à le faire chuter ce qui aurait alors signifié son arrêt de mort immédiat.

Anticipant une prochaine attaque combo griffe (lol), il attrapa d'un geste rapide le couteau accroché à son bras droit et d'un coup tout aussi rapide tranche net la gorge de cette monstruosité, recevant ainsi comme récompense une gerbe de sang en pleine figure.

Puis s'en perdre de temps, il courut vers la gamine toujours en difficulté et d'un mouvement encore plus rapide enfonça profondément son épée dans le flanc de la deuxième Erreur, la cisaillant presque en deux parties distinctes.

Il observa un instant les restes, notant mentalement le fait que le cœur de la bestiole se trouve plus en arrière que ce qu'il pensait.

Puis, avisant ses fringues, pleines d'un sang épais qui commençait déjà à coaguler, il leva les yeux au ciel se demandant, pourquoi mon Dieu pourquoi devait il toujours se trouver dans des situations d'où il ressortait soit blessé soit crade soit totalement défait moralement.

Prochaine étape un magasin de vêtement, au moins ses bottes avaient étés épargnés, faut dire qu'il s'était tout pris en pleine gueule.

Il grimaça, lui et la gosse étaient dans un état lamentable, même si ça ne faisait qu'une journée q'ils étaient sur la route.

Il l'observa descendre en silence, avec beaucoup de mal, de son perchoir improvisé, sa jupe s'accrochait à touts les bouts de métal qui dépassaient, elle semblait ne pas être blessée, juste une grosse frayeur, rien d'irrémédiable.

Ses vêtements n'étaient pas du tous adaptés à un voyage remarqua t'il, une jupe en lambeaux un tee-shirt dans un état similaire et des sandales, même dans la vie ordinaire c'était peu pour un enfant, Harry fronça les sourcils se rappelant l'attitude de sa mère, encore une enfant non désirée.

En tout cas pas étonnant qu 'elle n'arrive pas à le suivre avec un tel équipement.

Faut dire qu'elle avait qu'a pas le faire cette petite idiote, le fait qu'il la sauve ne suffisait pas ? Il fallait qu'elle le colle.

Dire qu'il avait perdu du temps en ralentissant son allure exprès ( en effet il voulait arriver à Poudlard le plus vite possible, il s'inquiétait pour son « foyer »).

Mais pourquoi avait il eu cette idée folle de la sauver, qu'est ce qui lui était passé par la tête ?

Surtout alors qu'il venait de décider de ne pas intervenir même si on se faisait massacrer sous ses yeux.

Ennuyé, il réfléchissait à une solution pour se débarrasser de ce poids mort et il ne vit donc pas la jeune fille le fixer d'un air totalement désolé comme si elle savait exactement ce à quoi il pensait.

Distraitement, toujours dans ses réflexions, il s'aperçut que ses lunettes noires étaient tachées de gouttelettes de sang et entreprit de les retirer pour les nettoyer sur un coin encore assez correct de son haut.

Il releva les yeux quand il entendit une inspiration brutale, il se rendit alors compte que la gamine le fixait, les yeux grands ouverts, une main sur la bouche pour retenir ce qui était certainement une exclamation de surprise.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Point de vue de Mélinda_

Idiote ! Tu n'es qu'une idiote !

(Depuis que Harry avait découpé le monstre, elle ne cessait de se traiter de tous les noms.)

Tu sais qu'il ne veut pas t'avoir avec lui, qu'il te considère comme un boulet et qu'il t'a sauvé uniquement parce que… parce que quoi d'ailleurs ?

Enfin bref, tu sais qu'il n'a pas envie de te traîner à ses basques et toi tu trouve rien de mieux que de le gêner en l'obligeant encore à venir à ton secours !

Mélinda tu n'es qu'une fille sans cervelle.

Elle avait bien remarqué que son jeune sauveur n'était pas vraiment content du fait qu'elle se mette à le suivre, mais comme à aucun moment il n'avait ouvert la bouche, elle s'était dit qu'en se faisant toute petite elle pourrait peut être…

Et là, paf ! Elle se faisait remarquer.

Bon d'accord, elle ne pouvait pas prévoir qu'ils seraient attaqués mais elle aurait dû s'en douter et prendre quelque chose pour se défendre… oui mais alors le temps qu'elle le fasse, elle l'aurait perdue de vue…rahhhh prise de tête !

Depuis tout à l'heure il la fixait avec un air ennuyé sur le visage, il devait être en train de réfléchir à un moyen de se débarrasser d'elle.

Elle fut soudain prise de panique, et s'il la laissait là ?

Si jamais il décidait de l'attacher pour qu'elle ne puisse pas le suivre ?

Ou que durant la nuit, car il faudrait bien qu'elle dorme, il disparaissait et que le lendemain elle se réveille sans personne à ses cotés ?

Elle le fixa à son tour, essayant de lui montrer combien elle était désolée.

Mais alors qu'elle cherchait ce qu'elle pourrait dire pour s'excuser, elle se figea. Il venait de retirer ses lunettes laissant ainsi apercevoir ses yeux.

Elle ne put retenir une exclamation, elle n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi beaux et d'aussi peu…humain.

Il n'est pas humain, elle en était désormais sure mais cette découverte ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid, au contraire elle eut encore plus confiance en lui, s'il n'était pas humain alors il ne se conduirait pas comme eux et il ne lui ferait pas de mal( il ne faut pas oublier que c'est une enfant et donc sa logique et celle d'une enfant).

Soudain il s'aperçut qu'elle le regardait, il plissa les yeux puis remis rapidement ses lunettes.

Elle avait dû le vexer en le fixant tout le temps de cette façon, mais alors qu'elle voulait de nouveau dire quelque chose pour s'excuser, il fit demi-tour et se mit à marcher rapidement.

Elle dut courir pour le rattraper.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Pt de vue de Harry._

Harry se sentait légèrement énervé.

Il n'avait pas voulu que la gamine voie ses yeux, il avait assez de mal à accepter qu'il n'était plus humain.

C'est vrai durant un moment, il avait pensé qu'il n'était pas affecter par son nouvel état mais au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait ses nouvelles capacités physiques, il avait ressenti une sorte de malaise.

Relayant ses pensées au fond de son esprit, il entreprit de trouver un endroit ou pouvoir trouver des vêtements propres.

Après une heure de marche, ils finirent par arriver devant une galerie marchande.

Harry s'arrêta devant les portes coulissantes, l'intérieur était sombre, il n'y régnait aucune lumière et donc Dieu seul savait quel monstre y avait trouver refuge pour se protéger du soleil.

Haussant les épaules, il s'y engouffra quand même, ne vérifiant pas si la petite le suivait.

Après quelques mètres durant lesquels il passa devant des bijouteries, des librairies, il finit par tomber sur un magasin de sport en très bon état, cet endroit ne semblait pas avoir été pillé.

Il y entra tous les sens en alerte, jusqu'ici il n'avait pas été attaqué mais mieux valait rester sur ses gardes après tout ne dit on pas que « prudence est mère de sûreté » !

Bien que la pénombre règne, Harry grâce à sa vision parfaite même dans le noir, put choisir tranquillement ses vêtements, un jean bleu foncé, un tee-shirt blanc et un blouson gris semblable au premier, furent ses nouvelles acquisitions, il ne se changea pas, préférant trouver

un endroit pour se laver auparavant.

Alors qu'il évoluait lentement entre les rayons, ne produisant aucun son quels que soient ces mouvements, tellement ceux ci étaient contrôlés et fluides il entendit un bruit.

Il stoppa.

Mais comme rien ne revint troubler le silence il se remit en mouvement.

Se rendant alors compte du rayon dans lequel il se trouvait, il réfléchit, hésita, réfléchit encore puis finalement fouilla et prit une poignée de vêtement ainsi qu'une paire de chaussure.

Ce n'est qu'une fois finit, qu'il s'aperçut que le bruit était revenu mais cette fois ci bien plus proche, en faite juste derrière lui ou presque, un rayon devait le séparer de la chose qui produisait ce bruit régulier : tap..tap..tap..tap.

Harry se rapprocha silencieusement du bord de la rangée et quand le bruit arriva à son niveau il fendit l'air avec son épée qu'il venait de dégainer et…

Il lui fallut toute sa maîtrise pour arrêter son attaque et sa lame stoppa pile sur le cou de Mélinda.

Celle ci écarquilla les yeux, ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche pour aspirer de l'air puis se laissa tomber en arrière (sur les fesses) ses yeux fixés sur Harry tandis qu'une mince ligne rouge se traçait sur son cou là où la lame s'était arrêter.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Point de vue de Mélinda._

Elle n'avait pas pu le suivre, quand il était parti dans ce couloir sombre, elle s'était sentie trembler d'appréhension et de peur, marcher dans la rue d'accord mais pas dans des tunnels sans aucune lumière, elle avait donc décidé de l'attendre là, il finirait bien par ressortir un jour.

Elle s'était donc assisse et s'était mise à patienter.

Mais au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, il lui avait semblé que de drôles de bruits se produisaient, les ombres semblaient devenir plus grandes, les bâtiments plus haut, elle avait même l'impression que des créatures bougeaient à la limite de son champ de vision.

Finalement elle n'y tient plus et c'est en courant qu'elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la galerie commerciale, soudain très pressée de retrouver la sécurité que lui conférait le fait d'être dans l'entourage du jeune garçon.

Une fois dans cette immensité, sans aucune lumière, elle se sentit glacée d'effroi, un moment l'idée de faire demi-tour s'imposa à son esprit mais elle la repoussa bien vite, que ce soit dehors où dedans elle serait en danger tant qu'elle n'aurait pas retrouvé son protecteur.

Elle continua à avancer courageusement, mais bien vite, un problème sérieux se posa : où aller ?

Elle n'avait aucune idée de la direction qu'avait prise son sauveur. Alors qu'elle baissait la tête sentant des larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle aperçut à ses pieds des empreintes, en effet la poussière s'était tellement accumulé qu'elle recouvrait le sol sur au moins 3 cm de hauteur, cette empreinte, plus grande que les siennes ne laissait supposer qu'une chose, elle ne pouvait appartenir qu'a son ami.

Un sourire revenu sur ses lèvres, elle se mit à suivre les traces mais passé quelques instant, la peur refit surface et il lui sembla de nouveau entendre des bruits étranges.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, son allure s'accélérait et elle se retrouva bientôt à courir une nouvelle fois dans les couloirs, les yeux rivés sur les empreintes nettement dessinées sur le sol.

Voyant sa piste se poursuivre dans un magasin, elle s'y engouffra à pleine vitesse se doutant que le jeune garçon y était forcément vue qu'il n'y avait que des empreintes qui entraient et aucune qui ressortaient.

Sa course se poursuivit de rayon en rayon, elle s'arrêta néanmoins pendant quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle.

Celui ci reprit, elle continua.

Tout d'un coup, elle entendit un claire et léger sifflement et eu juste le temps d'apercevoir un éclair argenté avant que quelque chose de fin et de froid ne se pose sur son cou.

Ecarquillant les yeux, elle tomba à terre, les jambes coupées par la peur, comprenant qu'elle était passé à deux doigts de la décapitation.

Le jeune garçon haussa les sourcils, se demandant sans doute ce qu'elle foutait là.

Il avait du croire qu'elle avait fini par renoncer à le suivre, se dit-elle.

Eh bien non, tant qu'elle serait en état de marcher, elle le suivrait.

Se remettant debout, elle attendit, s'attendant à ce qu'il l'engueule ou la frappe comme faisait Mr Vindick, mais il ne fit rien de tout ça au contraire, après l'avoir regardée un moment, il poussa un soupir puis rengaina sa lame avant de se diriger ver la sortie.

Surprise, elle se mit encore une fois à le suivre en essayant de lui parler, elle y avait pensé plus tôt mais comme il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de parler elle n'avait rien dit.

-Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure.

-…

-Je veux dire, quand vous m'avez sauvé du monstre.

-…

-Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour hier soir, si vous n'aviez pas été là, ce vampire m'aurait tuée et avec facilité.

-…

-Je m'appelle Mélinda.

-…

-Et vous ?

-…

-J'ai huit ans. Et vous ?….C'est pas que vous avez l'air vieux hein… !Au contraire vous devez avoir entre 14 et 16 ans non ?

-…

-Dites je peux vous tutoyer ?

-…

-Qui ne dit mot consens ! Sinonça ne te gêne pas que je vienne avec toi ?En tout cas j'aimerais bien savoir où on va.

Et elle continua comme ça pendant au moins une demi-heure.

A aucun moment il ne réponditça ne gêna pas Mélinda car s'il n'avait pas voulu d'elle il l'aurait frappée donc elle avait le droit de le suivre.

Après environ deux heures de marche, elle avait remarqué que le garçon savait exactement où il allait car il avait tourné plusieurs fois, donc il était déjà venu à Londres ou alors il y habitait.

Alors qu'elle spéculait sur le lieu de naissance de son prince charmant, son ventre se manifesta bruyamment, mortifié, elle rougit de honte et pria pour qu'il n'ait rien entendu.

Or comme par malveillance, le jeune garçon s'arrêta sur le coté, s'assit sur un banc et sortit de son sac du saucisson, du pain ainsi qu'une bouteille.

Mélinda se maudit une fois de plus, elle n'avait rien emporté.

Elle l'observa manger en silence, enfin quand son ventre ne protestait pas, prenant mentalement note qu'il devait manger comme les humains.

Le jeune garçon avait également de quoi boire et il ne s'en priva pas montrant ainsi à Mélinda combien elle avait soif.

Un moment plus tard il se remit en route.

Elle allait l'imiter quand elle vit à la place du garçon, poser, un bout de saucisson dans du pain( genre sandwicth) ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau.

Souriant elle le regarda un instant, il n'était pas mauvais elle en était sure.

Elle attrapa la nourriture et le rejoignit en mangeant.

Quand elle eut fini, elle lui tendit, toujours en souriant la bouteille, il la prit sans un mot et la rangea.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Point de vue de Harry_

Il devait être cinglé !Franchement, pourquoi aurait il fait ça sinon ?

C'est vrai quoi, les gosses c'est comme les chiens, tu les nourris une fois et après tu peux plus t'en débarrasser.

Or, s'en débarrasser c'est justement ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire.

Le problème c'est qu'il n'était pas un monstre et ne pouvait donc pas l'abandonner à une mort certaine.

En plus, il n'avait pas à baby-sitter cette gosse, il ne pouvait pas la trimballer partout où il allait.

D'ailleurs, il refusait de prendre part au conflit actuel, il avait déjà donné, ce n'était plus son monde, il était mort donc…

Et puis il en avait marre de toujours secourir la veuve et l'orphelin, d'obéir en gentil petit héros qu'il était.

De savoir que ses actions sont trop prévisibles parce qu'étant dans le camp des « gentils » il devait avoir un cœur d'or et aider toutes les personnes en détresse, combien de piége lui avait on tendu de cette manière !

Il avait pour une fois la possibilité d'être lui-même et il allait en profiter, dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas.

Alors qu'il continuait de marcher, il fronça les sourcils se souvenant de ce qu'il voulait faire.

Prendre une douche.

Il chercha donc un endroit où pouvoir le faire, et après une recherche intensive, il dénicha un petit hôtel en retrait, coincé entre deux grands immeubles, il ne semblait pas avoir trop souffert.

Prudent, il y entra doucement, observant et écoutant, quand il jugea les lieux surs, il explora.

Possédant deux étages, la maison avait des murs épais, seulement deux grandes fenêtres éclairaient la pièce au rez-de-chaussée.

Harry se dirigea vers le premier étage, une fois en haut il chercha une chambre orienter coté rue.

Il en trouva une parfaite, une fenêtre d'assez petite taille mais par où il pouvait passer au cas ou, grande et meublé de deux lits une place, elle était assez spacieuse pour avoir une bonne liberté de mouvement mais assez petite pour se barricader s'il le fallait.

Bref on pouvait y tenir un siége pendant une durée moyenne.

Il y déposa les affaires( son sac) puis redescendit chercher le compteur.

Il le trouva dans la cuisine et après avoirs abaisser quelques levier et appuyer sur tous les boutons, au feeling bien entendu, il réussit à remettre le courant. Aussitôt toutes les lampes s'allumèrent rendant les lieux bien plus vivant.

Revenu dans la chambre il prit ses nouveaux vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, heureusement la gamine, enfin Mélinda puisqu'il avait appris son nom, ne le suivit pas.

Harry se déshabilla et entra sous la douche, pour en ressortir aussitôt, l'eau était gelée, il aurait du savoir qu'il n'aurait pas eu d'eau chaude tout de suite, il venait juste de rétablir l'électricité.

Alors qu'il attendait que de la vapeur s'élève signalant ainsi que l'eau était chaude, il croisa son regard dans un vieux miroir.

Après avoir observer ses yeux un instant, une colère l'envahit et dans un sursaut de rage, il brisa la glace avec son poing. Glissant à terre, il laissa libre cour à sa peine et ses doutes.

Pourquoi était il ici ?Qu'est ce que ça lui apporterait…la vengeance ?

Cela faisait bien longtemps que la source de sa haine s'était tarit et quand bien même pourquoi se venger puisque ce pour quoi il vivait avait depuis bien longtemps disparut.

Non, il était revenu plus par entêtement que par vengeance.Que faire ?

A qui s'adresser ?

Quel était ce garçon dans le miroir ? Qu'était il devenu ?

Ron lui manquait, lui aurait su trouver les bons cotés et lui remonter le moral.

Et Hermione quant à elle, l'aurait sermonné avant de lui donner la solution.

Il poussa un soupir, tous ceux qu'il connaissait n'étaient plus de ce monde.

Avisant le brouillard qui l'entourait, il se dépêcha de rentrer dans la douche.

L'eau chaude lui fit du bien, le lavant de ses ennuis et de ses soucis.

Une fois totalement propre et relaxé, il se sécha avec des serviettes trouver dans un meuble puis s'habilla avec ses nouvelles fringues.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_point de vue de Mélinda_

Elle était inquiète, elle avait entendu un bruit de verre briser et elle espérait qu'il ne s'était pas fait mal…ou enfui en passant par la fenêtre.

Secouant la tête pour s'enlever ce genre d'idée de l'esprit, elle se dirigea vers la porte mais alors qu'elle allait l'ouvrir, elle se trouva projeter en arrière par cette même porte qui venait de s'ouvrir.

Réussissant de justesse à rester debout, elle leva les yeux et vit que le jeune garçon la regardait, un sourcil levé, montrant qu'il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là.

Rougissante, sachant qu'il devait être entrain de se faire des idées mais également parce qu'elle y avait également pensé, elle se rua vers la salle de bain, puis se précipita dans la douche.

Alors qu'elle se séchait, elle eut la surprise de voir la porte s'entrebâiller et une main déposer un tas de vêtements avant de disparaître tout aussi rapidement.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Point de vue de Harry_

Harry avait décidé de passer la nuit dans l'hôtel, il semblait en tout cas plus sur de rester barricader plutôt que de se faire descendre part une troupe de vampire dans la rue.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, la gamine sortit de la salle de bain, elle courut vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

Il écarquilla les yeux, il avait vraiment été surprit, heureusement qu'il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal sinon elle se serait retrouver encastrer dans le mur.

Soupirant, Harry attendit sans bouger qu'elle ait finit de le tremper, il ne la repoussait ni ne l'encourageait, bref il restait indifférent, cette étreinte n'était rien pour lui.

-Je...snif…c'est la première fois…snif…personne ne m'avait…snif…offert de vêtement…tu es le premier à être aussi gentil avec moi.

Si Harry avait été un personnage de manga, il se serait casser la gueule, si l'ignorer et manquer la découper était faire preuve de gentillesse pour elle alors c'est que son enfance avait été terrible.

Haussant les épaules, il s'écarta puis sortit de la pièce, la dernière vision qu'il eut de la fillette, fut celle d'une jeune fille heureuse qui s'observait sous toutes les coutures, souriant malgré lui pendant une fraction de seconde, il prépara la maison pour la nuit.

Il ferma les volets de toutes les chambres que ce soit au premier ou deuxième étage, il fit de même avec les portes.

Il alluma également le chauffage mais il éteignit toutes les lumières, il poussa aussi une table devant la porte, sa ne tiendrait pas face à un passage en force mais c'était mieux que rien.

Il dénicha aussi de quoi manger dans la cuisine, des conserve en bon état, il les fit chauffer puis les mangea, après en avoir donner à la gamine, d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas du tout aimé le sourire malicieux qu'elle avait eut quand il lui avait tendu, on aurait dit qu'elle savait quelque chose de plus que lui, enfin bref.

Quand la nuit fut tombée, il s'allongea prés de la porte tandis que Mélinda s'allongea sur le lit, bientôt, plus aucun bruit ne résonna.

Il dormait depuis environ trois heures quand…

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Londres, 22h, quartier moldu. Les vampires._

Armand scruta la rue, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, silencieusement, il retourna vers ses compagnons qui l'attendaient sur le toit d'un immeuble.

-Alors ?Dit l'un des jumeaux.

-Impossible de savoir s'il est passé par ici, on perd sa trace passé l'immeuble.

-Que fait on ?Demanda le roux ayant pour nom Melkya.

-On se disperse par groupe de deux.

Rien d'autre ne fut ajouter, les jumeaux partirent d'un coté, le roux et le brun de l'autre.

Alors qu'ils arpentaient les rues, Armand prit la parole.

-Il te plait.C'était une affirmation.

-Hein ! Fit Mel, surpris par le ton catégorique.

-Ne fais pas cette tête, depuis qu'on la vue abattre en abattre un, tu passe ton temps à chercher des informations sur un certain garçon aux cheveux couleur argent, même les jumeaux s'en sont aperçus.

-Eh bin, moi qui suis pourtant réputé pour être discret !C'est vrai, ce garçon m'intrigue, son odeur aussi.

-Ni humaine, ni animale c'est ça ?

-En fait se serait plutôt les deux et c'est ça que je ne comprends pas.A moins…

-A moins ?

-Rien c'est impossible.

-Vraiment, impossible ? Sourit Armand.

-Disons, que c'est fort peu probable, je t'en parlerais plus tard.

Armand aller argumenter pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire quand deux sifflements brefs se firent entendre.

-Les jumeaux ont trouvé quelque chose, allons y.

Melkya acquiesça et ils allèrent les retrouver.

-Regardez ça. Dit Loki en montrant un cadavre à moitié déchiqueté, un autre légèrement plus loin achevait également de pourrir.

-Conclusion, Lyam.

Lyam était le meilleur pisteur, il pouvait vous reconstituer une scène avec exactitude seulement à partir des traces laissées sur les lieux.

-Une femme, elle a eut la gorge arrachée, plus loin c'est sûrement son mariégorgé.Il y avait un gosse avec eux, je ne comprends pas trop, il était avec la femme puis deux secondes après ses empreintes sont trois mètres plus loin.

Les trois vampires haussèrent les sourcils dans un bel ensemble.

Il s'expliqua.

-A priori, elle aurait jeté son gosse devant elle pour ralentir le vampire.

-Tss, ces humains, pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

-Loki, ce n'est pas très impartiale ce que tu dis là, ils en existent des totalement différent.

-En tout cas je me demande si l'argenté vaut vraiment mieux que celle là.

-Explique-toi.Dit sèchement le roux.

Lyam et Loki échangèrent un sourire couplé d'un regard éloquent à ces paroles puis le pisteur continua.

-Il était là bas, dit il en montrant le coin de la rue, il a piétiné un momentça veut dire qu'il a assisté à la scène sans intervenir, puis il a fait demi-tour pour s'éloigner, mais est finalement revenu sur ses pas, ce qui l'a fait changer d'avisça aucune idée, et à tuer le vamp qui s'en prenait à l'enfant, fin.

-Je vois, autre chose ?

-Ils sont partis par-là.

-Ils ?

-L'enfant la suivit.

Les vampires se mirent à courir dans cette direction, changeant de cap quand Lyam le leur disait.

Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment prés des deux cadavres de monstres, où Lyam reconstitua une fois de plus la scène.

-Il a l'air de savoir se battre.Dit Armand.

-Hum.

-Qu'est ce que t'as Lyam.

-Rien, je croyais que ce type s'en foutait du gosse, mais là tout indique qu'il lui a sauvé la vie, s'il n'y accordait pas d'importance, il n'aurait pas fait ça, pourtant à aucun moment ils ne sont proches l'un de l'autre.

Ils suivirent la piste, ne rentrèrent pas dans la galerie car les empreintes en ressortaient.

De fil en aiguille, ils arrivèrent devant l'hôtel.

-La porte est bloquée.Dit Loki, après avoir essayer de l'ouvrir.

-Tu m'étonne !Dit son frère.

-Quoi ?

-Cette ville abrite sûrement plusieurs des nôtres, tu crois vraiment qu'il allait laisser la porte ouverte !

Son jumeau lui tira la langue, Lyam allait répliquer quand un grincement se fit entendre.

Melkya venait de débloquer la porte, malgré la lenteur avec laquelle il l'avait effectué, il n'avait pus empêcher ce léger bruit de se faire entendre.

Mais comme rien ne vint troubler le silence, il haussa les épaules et s'engouffra par l'entrebâillement puis élargit l'entrée en poussant doucement la table sur le coté.

-Maintenant allons-y.Chuchota t'il quand ils furent tous entrés.

Il se retourna pour parcourir la pièce du regard et tomba nez à nez, ou presque, avec le jeune homme qu'il recherchait.

Celui ci était à l'autre bout de la salle devant un escalier, ils se regardèrent quelques instants ;

Les autres avaient également compris la situation et comme lui attendaient, la décision de leur chef, alors qu'Armand allait parler, il aperçut le geste du garçon, prit une expression de surprise, c'est compagnon l'imitant en se rendant compte de ce qu'il se passait, et cria :

-A couvert !

Comme si le garçon n'attendait que ça, il tendit la main et lança la boule de feu qu'il venait de faire apparaître, celle ci se transforma en un long jet enflammé qui se dirigeait à toute vitesse vers les morts vivants.

Réagissant au quart de tour, Armand renversa une des tables sur le coté et s'y abrita tandis que ses compagnons faisaient de même avec une autre partie du mobilier.

Les flammes se heurtèrent aux meubles en bois qui heureusement tint le coup et les protégea de cette attaque plus que chaleureuse.

Une fois la combustion finit, les vampires sortirent de leurs abris improvisés, le salon n'était plus que chaos, de petites flammes étaient encore accroché aux meubles tandis que les rideaux brûlaient et que les vitres noircissaient, le sol quant à lui était brûlant.

Loki était furieux, avec cette attaque ils auraient pus tous y passer, c'est bien connu que les vampires craignent le feu.

Apercevant le garçon disparaître dans les escaliers, il se rua à sa poursuite en criant.

-Enfoiré !

-Loki, non !Cria son frère mais il était trop tard, celui ci avait également disparut dans les escaliers.

Armand, Lyam et Melkya coururent derrière lui dans l'espoir de l'empêcher de faire une bêtise en tuant le garçon.

Mais ils stoppèrent brutalement quand ils l'aperçurent par terre, appuyé contre le mur, sur le premier pallier (à mi-hauteur, entre le bas et le premier étage, l'escalier formait un coude), il était livide, de sa poitrine dépassait le manche d'un couteau qui brillait légèrement en recevant la lumière de la lune qui s'infiltrait par une fenêtre.

Lyam se précipita vers lui, craignant de le voir se changer en poussière à tout instant.

-Loki ça va ?

-…

-Loki !

-Un centimètre…Dit si bas ce dernier qu'ils durent se rapprocher pour entende.

-Quoi ?

-Un centimètre sur la gauche et s'était dans le cœur.

Le silence régna quelques instants, chacun enregistrant l'information, ils avaient faillit perdre l'un des leurs.

Finalement se fut Loki qui reprit la parole, se relevant d'une main et arrachant le couteau de son torse de l'autre :

-Il m'attendait là, quatre, cinq marches plus haut, j'étais à peine arriver là, qu'il l'a lancé, en une fraction de seconde, sans même vraiment prendre le temps de viser, c'est le cri de mon frère qui m'a fait me décaler, je voulais lui répondre, s'il n'avait pas crié j'y passais, Armand ce type est fort.

Celui ci hocha la tête.

-On continue, mais soyez tous sur vos gardes.

Ils firent un signe de tête et continuèrent, tous les sens aux aguets.

Arrivé au premier étage, ils s'arrêtèrent, leurs odorats leur signalant qu'il n'était pas monter plus haut.

Prudent, ils avancèrent doucement dans le couloir, ouvrant les portes des chambres pour ne pas se faire surprendre au cas ou, il ne serait pas seul.

Alors qu'ils étaient arriver à environ la moitié du couloir, le jeune garçon surgit subitement d'une chambre au fond à droite, une autre boule de feu en main.

Melkya se rendit immédiatement compte de la situation, il n'y avait aucune chambre à droite où à gauche dans laquelle se réfugier, le gamin avait attendu qu'ils arrivent à cet endroit précis pour pouvoir les carbonise, ils allaient recevoir son attaque de plein fouet, il cria néanmoins :

-Abritez-vous !

Armand parla alors d'une voix d'où perçait un sentiment de colère et d'impuissance.

-Trop tard.

Ils virent le garçon bouger la main pour envoyer les flammes qui les anéantiraient à coup sur, mais alors que la tension était à son paroxysme, le garçon se figea tout à coup, les sourcils levé et la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Melkya se demandait pourquoi diable celui avait suspendu son attaque quand il entendit.

-Dis, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Une gamine se trouvait en plein milieu du couloir, précisément entre eux et l'argenté, les cheveux emmêlés, elle se frottait les yeux avec son poing, bref, gestes typiques d'une enfant qu'on vient de réveiller et qui ne comprend pas la gravité de la situation.

Ce fut Armand qui réagit immédiatement, il courut et attrapa la gamine, celle ci hurla et pour la faire taire, il la bâillonna avec sa main.

Ils avaient bien vu le garçon esquisser un mouvement en avant pour courir aider l'enfant mais il s'était arrêté quand il avait compris qu'il n'arriverait pas à temps.

Seulement maintenant, ses deux mains contenaient une attaque de feu.

Armand prit la parole tandis que la jeune fille gigotait comme un ver qu'on allait accrocher à un hameçon.

-Très bien maintenant, tu vas m'écouter d'accord ?

-…

-D'accord ?Redis Armand d'une voix chargée de menaces.

Pour toute réponse, le garçon inclina la tête de bas en haut.

-Bien, mon nom est Armand, voici Lyam, son frère jumeaux Loki et enfin Melkya.Nous faisons parti des Renégats.

Voyant l'absence de réaction de son vis à vis, il développa :

-Les Renégats, sont les vampires ayant refuser de faire alliance avec l'Empaleur et qui protége les humains.

-Bref, on est de ton coté, tu piges !Ajouta Loki, qui semblait remis de sa frayeur.

-…

-Il te faut une preuve c'est ça?Dit Armand, OK.

Et il reposa Mélinda par terre qui courut se réfugier derrière son sauveur.

-Tu nous crois maintenant.

-…

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il te faut de plus.

-…

-Il se fout de notre gueule, cet enfoiré, jvais me le faire !Cria une fois de plus Loki.

-Euh…Dit une petite voix.

Toutes les têtes, excepté celle de Kriis, se tournèrent vers Mélinda.Elle eut un mouvement de recul devant le poids de ces regards, mais Lyam lui sourit, et lui fit signe de continuer.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle dit doucement.

-Je…je crois qu'il est muet.

-Hein ? Fit très intelligemment l'un des jumeaux, devinez lequel.

-Il…ne parle...pas.

Ce fut comme si on avait coupé le son, ils cherchaient tous quoi dire après une telle déclaration.

Finalement ce fut le jeune homme qui mit fin au malaise, en disparaissant dans une des chambres, il fut immédiatement suivit par Mélinda et la porte se referma sur eux, laissant les vampires seuls, plantés en plein milieu du couloir.

-Je crois qu'on a l'air con.Dit simplement Melkya.

-Je te le fais pas dire.Ajouta Armand, en se passant une main sur le visage.

Mais sur quel phénomène était il tombé ?

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Point de vue de Harry._

Harry bailla, puis ouvrit paresseusement les yeux.

Alors qu'il s'étirait, les éléments de la nuit se rappelèrent à lui.

Passé, dix bonnes minutes à se convaincre que non il n'avait pas rêvé, il se dirigea vers la cuisine.

A peine eut il franchit la porte de celle ci qu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec l'un des jumeaux, les volets étant fermés, ils évoluaient dans la maison sans crainte du soleil, instantanément, sa main se dirigea vers son épée, mais ce qui avait été dit hier lui revint sous forme de flash et il se contraignit à ne pas décapiter le vampire qui lui faisait face.

Il ne manqua pas es « oufs », qui s'échappèrent des bouches des morts vivants mais n'en tint pas compte et entreprit de faire son petit déjeuner.

Il mit à chauffer plusieurs conserve, puis observa la salle.

Armand, Melkya et l'autre copie jouaient aux cartes, le vampire qu'il avait percuté tenait en main un steak sanglant qu'il avait du dénicher on ne sait comment.

Se rendant parfaitement compte que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui, il s'assit tranquillement et entama son petit déjeuner sans même un signe de tête.

Quelques instants plus tard, la gamine descendit.

Elle longea le mur pour éviter les vampires tout en leurs jetant des regards apeurés de temps en temps, sous les regards amusés de ceux ci et aussi celui d'Harry, mais ça personne ne s'en rendait compte vu qu'il portait toujours ses lunettes noires.

Une fois tous les petits rituels du matin terminés, Harry se remit en route, suivit de Mélinda et…des vampires.

Harry avait été plus que surprit quand il les avait vu enfilés des capes noires d'où ne dépassaient aucun morceau de chair, elles avaient dû être enchantées pour les protéger de la lumière du soleil.

Elles lui rappelaient celle des mangemorts par certains cotés mais bon…

Ils formaient un groupe assez surprenant, en tête se trouvait Harryà quelques pas derrières trottait Mélinda et enfin à quelques mètres plus loin se trouvaient les vampires qui marchaient dans un parfait alignement.

Quand il s'en était aperçut en se retournant pour voir s'ils le suivaient vraiment, il n'avait pu empêcher un sourire amusé d'étirer ses lèvres.

Melkya, n'avait pas loupé cette expression et s'était mis à sourire également devinant ce qui avait provoqué l'amusement du jeune garçon.

Ils marchèrent durant la moitié de la journée, vers midi, lui et Mélinda cassèrent la croûte, les conserves froides s'est pas si mauvais quand on a faim, puis continuèrent.

Les morts vivants se contentaient de suivre, n'ayant aucune idée de l'endroit où se rendait le jeune garçon.

Ils rencontrèrent bien entendu quelques monstres, mais les jumeaux se chargèrent de les découper avec des cris de joie, sous le regard exaspéré d'Armand, hilare de Melkya, effrayé de Mélinda et neutre d'Harry.

Et enfin, il arrivèrent à la gare, Harry se dirigea immédiatement vers la voie 9 ¾.

La gare, se trouvait dans un même état de délabrement que le reste de la ville, pire encore, les trains avaient rouillés, certain étaient même couchés sur le coté.

Aux fenêtres pendaient des lambeaux de chair en décomposition, cet endroit avait été le théâtre d'un carnage.

Harry se remémora la scène en tout point semblable qu'il avait découvert au Chemin de Traverse, sauf que la gare étant un espace clos, l'odeur de mort était beaucoup plus forte.

Les vampires fronçaient le nez, et grommelaient que cette puanteur était trop horrible pour leur sens délicat.

-Que faisons nous ici ?Dit l'une des silhouettes drapées de noirs, Harry reconnu la voix comme étant celle de Melkya.

Sans répondre, il continua d'avancer et se trouva finalement devant l'arcade entre la voie 9 et la voie 10.

Il disparut.

Mélinda cria, se demandant où il était passé, elle courut vers le mur et passa sa main dessus essayant de savoir le pourquoi du comment.

Comme elle ne rencontrait que du vide, elle comprit le truc et suivit ses mains qui disparaissaient de l'autre coté.

Les vampires la suivirent, se demandant ce que le garçon voulait faire à Poudlard.

Harry quant à lui, avait poussé un soupir de soulagement une fois de l'autre coté.

Le Poudlard Express était bien là, rutilant presque comme au premier jour.

Il courut rentra dans la locomotive et entreprit d'ouvrir toutes les portes des compartiments une par une.

Rien, nada, aucun cadavre ou signe de lutte, il ne s'était rien passé d'horrible dans ce train, les élèves devaient avoir été en sécurité lors de l'attaque si celle ci s'était passée à la rentrée.

Rassuré Harry se rendit à l'avant, une fois dans le poste de contrôle, il se trouva au prise avec plusieurs manettes, dont il n'avait aucune idée de l'utilité.

Armand qui s'en était rendus compte, décida d'intervenir.

-J'ai une petite idée du fonctionnement, veux tu que je le mette en marche ?

Le garçon se retourna vers lui, il semblait réfléchir puis finalement accepta d'un signe de tête et s'effaça pour lui laisser la place.

Le vampire manipulait les manettes avec dextérité, il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait, Harry en déduisit qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance pour les mener à bon port.

Tout à coup, il y eut un sifflement strident et le train s'ébranla dans une secousse puissante.

Déséquilibré, Kriis n'eut pas le temps de se retenir et fut propulsé en arrière.

Fermant les yeux, il attendit le choc…qui ne vint pas.

Melkya qui avait suivit son chef et qui matait allégrement le Survivant depuis tout à l'heure, l'avait rattrapé in extremis.

Harry haussa un sourcil surprit, puis tenta de se dégager des bras du vampire, tout en essayant mentalement d'empêcher ses joues de rougir, faut dire que le vampire était plutôt mignon.Le mort vivant ne fit rien pour l'y aider, au contraire le serra un peu plus fortement,un sourire enjôleur aux lèvres qui disparut bien vite quand le jeune homme commença à faire apparaître des flammes dans sa main.

Levant les mains en le lâchant, il recula d'un pas, montrant ainsi qu'il ne le toucherait plus.

Pourtant Harry ne fit pas pour autant disparaître les flammes au contraire, elles gagnèrent en intensité.

-Du calme, du calme, j'allais pas te faire de mal !

-…

-C'est bon je te toucherais plus.

Harry fit disparaître la boule de feu.

-T'es mignon mais susceptible.

Pour toute réponse Harry lui tourna le dos, ne voulant pas lui montrer que ses paroles l'avait touché ainsi que pour essayer d'oublier le sentiment de confort et de protection qu'il avait ressenti durant la brève étreinte. Mais pour qui il se prenait ce vampire, s'il continuait comme ça, il passerait pas la journée, se dit Harry avec une mauvaise fois inébranlable, il ne lui avait rien demandé après tout.

Le train filait maintenant à toute vitesse, Harry sourit en regardant par la fenêtre, de bons souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire.

Le temps passa rapidement, les vampires étaient silencieux, Mélinda s'était endormi sur une banquette et Harry avait la tête dans les nuages, il redescendit cependant quand le train s'immobilisa, ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard.

Après avoir parcouru le chemin nécessaire, ils se tenaient désormais devant la bâtisse légendaire.

A sa vue, Harry ressentit comme un étau qui lui broyant le cœur.

Poudlard, lieu de magie réputé pour avoir été le plus sûr d'Angleterre était en ruine.

La partie Ouest s'était effondrée, on apercevait les couloirs pars les trous, les vitres étaient brisées et la plupart des gargouilles gisaient à terre, les plantes des serres avaient envahit tout le mur sud.

Quand à certaines tour, elles penchaient dangereusement sur le coté.

Harry contemplait tout cela, une expression triste sur le visage, qui n'échappa pas aux vampires qui se posèrent de plus en plus de question.

Finalement Harry gagna l'entrée du château afin de pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Mais alors qu'il allait passer entre les portes, légèrement entrouverte et à moitié défoncée, son sixième sens l'averti et il se jeta en arrière.

Un bruit assourdissant résonna tandis que le tranchant de la hache touché le sol.

Harry avait de justesse esquivé le coup qui l'aurait,sans doute possible, tranché en deux à la verticale.

Une silhouette se découpa dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle était beaucoup plus imposante qu'un humain, très large d'épaule, elle faisait au moins deux têtes de plus qu'un homme normal.

Un géant ?Non c'est trop petit pour être ça, un troll ?Non plus, les trolls ne se battent pas avec une hache se dit Harry.

Mais alors qu'est ce que c'était ?La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même quand l'ombre s'avança dans la lumière, une barbe blanche, bouclée qui courrait jusqu'aux oreilles, des cheveux semblable et emmêlés, ceci couplé à un visage légèrement joufflu et jovial en temps normal.

Bien que celui ci et vieilli, la Survivant le reconnu immédiatement, n'avait il pas été son premier ami ?

Hagrid ! Hagrid était vivant !

En effet c'était bien le garde chasse qui se tenait devant lui, Kriis était tellement content qu'il soit en vie qu'il ne prenait pas garde au monde extérieur, restant bloqué sur le fait que son ami soit encore en vie 50 ans après.

Aussi ne dut il la vie qu'a ses réflexes, perdu dans ses pensées il n'avait pas vu le demi-géant ramasser son arme et s'approché en faisant des moulinets avec son arme.

Tout en attaquant, Hagrid criait des phrases telles que :

-Allez-vous en gibiers de potence, créatures de l'enfer.

-Retournez dormir dans les entrailles de la terre, fil de putes…

Eh bien d'autres encore qui témoignait de son état d'esprit.

Le fait qu'il n'attaquait que le jeune garçon prouvait qu'il n'avait pas vu les autres mais également qu'il était pris dans une sorte de fièvre dont l'idée principale était de protéger Poudlard, il ne savait même pas à qui il avait à faire.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Point de vue des vampires_

-C'est qui ce mastodonte.Demanda Lyam.

-Plus important encore, il nous fait quoi là ?Renchérit son frère en le montrant du doigt.

-C'est…ou plutôt c'était le garde chasse de Poudlard, depuis le début il refuse de quitter le parc, Poudlard et toute sa vie, c'est compréhensible.Dit Melkya.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Armand et moi avons déjà été le voir pour lui demander des renseignements ou avoir accès à des livres.

-Et ?

-Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, c'est un homme très sensible, il nous a toujours aidé, mais là il a dut croire qu'on était venu attaquer où lui régler son compte…ce qui revient au même dans les deux cas en faites.Dit pensivement Melkya comme si le fait qu'on essayait de découper son fantasme ne le touchait guère.

-Tu reste bien silencieux Armand.Se rendit compte Loki.

-Quelque chose m'étonne…

-Quoi donc ? Tous les vampires étaient intéressés par la réponse, peu de choses échappaient à leur chef.

-Que c'est il passé la première fois que nous avons rencontré les deux gosses.

-On a failli se faire carboniser.Répondit le roux.

-Oui, mais notre erreur à été d'essayer de le surprendre, il à cru à une attaque et à donc riposté à sa manière.

-Où veut tu en venir ?Demanda de nouveau Mel.

-Je veux dire que parce qu'il à cru à une tentative d'agression, le gosse a immédiatement riposté.

-Et ?

-Là il y a plus que tentative, Hagrid a carrément essayé de le tuer et pourtant…..rien…., pas une seules représaillesà aucun moment il ne contre attaque, il se contente juste d'esquiver.

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-Qu'il ne veut pas lui faire de mal.

-Si Hagrid le connaissait il l'aurait reconnu…qu'est que ça peut être…

Armand hocha la tête, le nombres de questions à poser au jeune homme semblaient être en augmentation constante.

-Bon Armand, c'est bien gentil tout ça mais fait quelque chose, on va pas y passer la journée.

-J'y vais.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Point de vue du Survivant_

Harry esquivait une nouvelle attaque d'Hagrid quand un des vampires se mit devant eux.

-Ca suffit Hagrid, du calme, nous ne voulons aucun mal.

Ce fut comme si l'homme semblait sortir d'une longue torpeur, il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, fit le point puis dit d'une voix surprise et un peu hébété.

-A…Armand ?

-Oui ça va aller ?

-Je…j'ai …j'ai cru que c'était encore eux…qu'il revenait pour…

-Ce n'est rien, c'est normal après tout …Fit il en haussant les épaules.

-Ah…euh …d'accord entrez…ce sont des amis ? Dit il une fois qu'il se soit écarté de la porte pour les laisser entrer.

-Voici les jumeaux, Lyam et Loki, Melkya que vous connaissez déjà, une jeune fille du nom de…

-Mélinda.Dit elle pour lui, puisqu'il ne savait pas comment elle s'appelait.

-Mélinda et…euh…un ami.

Harry ne pouvant parler, il ne leur avait pas dit son nom (quelle logique).

Harry, n'avait cessé d'observer Hagrid, celui ci avait désormais des rides et ses cheveux avaient blanchi, de plus une grande tristesse se lisait dans son regard.

Harry se sentit triste lui aussi, face à la détresse de son plus vieil ami.

Mais refusant de tomber dans l'engrenage de la douleur, il prit les devants et partit seul dans les couloirs.

-Qu'est ce qu'il à votre ami ?

-Rien, il est solitaire c'est tout.

-On devrait peut être le suivre, Poudlard et un grand château, il pourrait facilement se perdre.

Melkya allait approuver mais son chef n'était pas du même avis.

-Non, laissons le un moment, s'il ne revient pas nous irons le chercher…alors Hagrid quoi de nouveau depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus ?

-Eh bien…

Harry était désormais trop loin pour entendre la suite.

Il marchait, tournait à droite à gauche, les escaliers qu'il empruntait ne bougeaient plus, Poudlard semblait bel est bien mort.

Je le ferai revivre se dit farouchement Harry, quel que soit le temps qu'il faudra, ce qui fut mon foyer retrouvera sa gloire d'antan.

Harry descendait de plus en plus profond, il était maintenant dans les cachots, devant lui se dressait une porte.

Il fixait cette porte avec une telle intensité qu'on aurait pus croire qu'il cherchait à la faire exploser par la pensée.

Finalement, il leva une main, celle ci se posa sur la poignée.

Mais le plus étrange était que cette main tremblait, elle était comme prise de convulsion.

La respiration devenue erratique, Kriis se contraignit au calme.

Peu à peu, ses tremblements s 'arrêtèrent et sa respiration revint à un rythme plus normal, il poussa la porte et pénétra dans la chambre.

Cette chambre qui avait été le théâtre d'un meurtre, SON meurtre, c'est dans ce lit que son sang s'était déversé, c'est l'image de ce plafond qui correspond à son dernier souvenir, c'est dans cette pièce que son avenir à fuit, a coulé or de son corps comme ses gouttes de sang qui roulaient sur sa peau.

Le souvenir de l'étreinte mortelle lui revint en mémoire et il frissonna.

Les lieux n'avaient pas changé, mis à part le fait que le périmètre du lit était placé sous un globe de magie, les draps étaient encore tachés de son sang qui paraissait aussi frais que celui qui coulait dans ses veines.

-Oui, c'est ici que le sable de ta vie a fini de s'écouler.(allusion au sablier qui dans certaine légende représente la vie d'un individu, plus il y a de sable qui s'écoule, plus la vie sera longue).

Harry se retourna, dans le coin droit, assise sur un le bureau se trouvait un homme, ses longs cheveux de couleur noire qui paraissait rouge par moment et bleu par d'autre lui tombaient jusqu'en bas des reins, ses yeux entièrement noirs étaient insondables, révélant la nature divine de cet être, son corps semblait fait de poussière d'étoile qui virevoltait sans interruption, le reste de sa personne se perdait dans cet amas scintillant, l'on ne distinguait de ses membres que le contour.

Harry voulut parler mais il eut beau ouvrir la bouche aucun son ne sortit.

-Ah oui, ta voix, je pense que tu en auras besoin maintenant.Et il claqua des doigts.

Harry sentit comme une chaleur au niveau de sa gorge et il sut qu'il pouvait de nouveau parler.

-Seigneur Shamash que faites-vous ici ?Demanda t'il s'en oublier de s'incliner.

-Je suis venu parce que je le devais.

-Mais encore.

C'était bien les dieux ça, toujours à parler par énigme, même pas capable de faire une phrase claire.

-Les phrase claires viennent toujours en temps utile.

Et le pire c'est qu'ils lisent dans les pensées.

-Cela dépend pour qui, enfin bref, ce que j'ai à te dire est important, il s'agit de ton retour dans ce monde.

-Qu'y a t'il ?

-Une vengeance n'est pas gratuite, tu sais qu'il y a toujours un échange entre le demandeur et le donneur, la règle s'applique dans ce cas également et tu en étais conscients.Tu dois désormais payer le prix.

-Quel est il ?Dit Harry d'une voix résolue, il était prés à assumer les conséquences de son acte.

Le dieu eut un sourire de sympathie pour ce jeune garçon que les épreuves n'avaient pas épargnée et qui malgré tout restait debout, fier face à l'adversité.

-Ton corps n'est pas dû à un esprit farfelu, tu as été réincarné dans une ancienne tribu, qui a pour nom Mibu (je sais je copie mais bon je trouvais rien d'autre), elle possédait les caractéristiques de l'animal allié à celles de l'homme mais elle à été entièrement décimé.

Tu es, le seul représentant de cette race disparut, les Mibu avait conclu un pacte avec le royaume Lithuana, ils devaient protéger le roi en envoyant leur meilleur guerrier et s'ils disparaissaient, les survivants devaient accomplir cette tache, en échange, les terres du Nord leurs revenaient.

Le royaume de Lithuana a été dévasté il y a environ une centaine d'année, c'est pour cela que très peu connaissent son existence, mais la famille royale ainsi qu'une partie de la population avait survécutça leur a prit du temps mais ils ont réussit à faire revivre petit à petit leur pays.

Par pays, on devrait plutôt dire leur île, car le royaume est une île au large de l'Angleterre, elle est présente dans bien des contes sous le non d'Avalon est comme tu t'en doute, les premiers seigneurs furent la Reine Morgane et son époux Merlin.

Bref, la lutte actuelle oppose le royaume de Lithuana allié aux humains et sorciers, la coercition des Vampires et un autre groupe très puissant mais dont les motivations sont inconnues.

En tant que Mibu, tu vas rejoindre le prince de Lithuana et le protéger face aux attaques de l'Empaleur en faisant également en sorte de l'aider à se préparer à l'affronter.

-Pourquoi suis je mêler à cette affaire, ma vengeance…

-Trouveras lieu mais pas de la manière dont tu le pense, ton assassin et l'Empaleur ne sont qu'une et même personne, Rayden EST L'Empaleur.

-Dans ce cas là c'est à moi de le tuer, pourquoi devrais je le mettre en face de ce prince.

-Parce qu'une prophétie lie le prince à l'Empaleur de la même façon que toi tu l'étais à Voldemort.

Harry se sentit soudain abattu, un autre devait subir cela ?Combien de temps encore les dieux se joueront ils des humains ?

-Pourquoi…pourquoi devrait on subir le poids d'une vie prédestiné ?Murmura t'il.

-Rien n'est prédestiné.

-Mais la prophétie…

-Est un guide, une aide pour éviter un futur possible, nul ne savait si tu triompherais, la mort n'avait pas de plan, seul une infinité de fin possible.Il nous arrive de pousser les choix mais seulement si le besoin s'en fait sentir, nous n'intervenons quand de rares occasions, nous n'avons pas plus de droit que ceux la, par exemple le fait que tu ne te sois pas posé de question et est accepté Armand et compagnie immédiatement et de mon fait, il fallait que tu les rencontres et voyage avec eux, pour que le meilleur futur possible existant se rapproche un peu plus.

-…

-Aide ce jeune garçon, tu ne peux lutter contre une prophétie, mais tu peux lutter contre le poids de mort qu'elle apporte, aide le à ne pas commettre les erreurs que tu as commise, il sera ton maître, ton devoir de le protéger, le protégera, fait en sorte que lui au moins ne perde pas ceux qu'il aime.

-Je…le ferais.

-Je suis heureux de cette réponse Harry Potter, mais ne te confine pas de nouveau dans ton rôle de Survivant, tu n'es plus toi en quelque sorte, fait ce qui te semble le plus judicieux mais n'oublie pas de te laisser aller, parfois les situations se dénouent sans que l'on est besoin d'intervenir.

Maintenant reçoit l'héritage des Mibu.

Le dieu posa la main sur son front et soudain, Harry reçut toute une l'histoire d'un peuple, il en tomba évanoui.

Quand il se réveilla, la nuit était tombée,le dieu avait disparut, mais, comme trace de son intervention, tournoyait dans sa tête les rites ancestraux des Mibu, la langue qu'ils parlaient, il la parlait désormais, les techniques qu'ils connaissaient, il les connaissait également, il possédait leur héritage.

Harry se releva en grimaçant et remonta lentement les escaliers, il évita le hall et se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffondor, il lui restait une dernière chose à récupérer.

-Mot de passe.

Harry se sentit un moment décontenancé par cette voix, il leva les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il était arrivé en face du tableau de la Grosse Dame, pris dans ces réflexions, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était arrivé à destination.

Le tableau le regardait, les yeux larmoyants, haussant les sourcils il répondit.

-Désolé mais je ne l'ai pas.

-Alors vous ne passerez pas.Dit elle d'une voix larmoyante.

-Vous n'avez pas changé.Fit il souriant.

-Pardon ?

-Le temps vous a épargné, vous êtes comme au premier jour, tient ?Vous n'êtes pas avec votre amie Violette aujourd'hui.

Durant le discours, la Grosse Dame avait rougit sous le compliment mais elle semblait étonné.

-Vous avez été à Poudlard ?

-Oui, mais c'était il y a longtemps j'aimerais y récupérer quelque chose auquel je tiens, pourriez vous ouvrir s'il vous plait ?

-Après tout, il n'y a plus personne alors…Et le passage s'ouvrit.

-Merci.

Immédiatement, Harry se rendit dans ce qui fut son dortoir, voir la tour de Gryffondor dans un tel état lui faisait mal et il ne souhaitait pas s'attarder longtemps.

Arrivé à coté de son lit, il se baissa et scruta le pied, il sourit, rien n'avait été déplacé, ils étaient toujours là.

S'accroupissant par terre, il déboîta le pied, celui ci était creux, chacun à l'époque avait une cachette, c'était une sorte de jeux entre Ron,Seamus,Dean et lui.

Harry plongea la main dans le morceau de bois et en ressortit deux magnifiques pendentifs stylisés, le souvenir de leurs confections lui revint en mémoire.

**Flash Back**

_Devant la cabane de Hagrid, septième année d'Harry à Poudlard._

-Qu'est ce que tu fais Harry ?

Harry, assis sur les marches de la maison d'Hagrid tenait sa baguette d'une main et de l'autre tenait une chaîne au bout de laquelle pendait un magnifique aigle, parfaitement représenté, il était sculpté dans de l'argent et ses yeux étaient fait de deux magnifiques pierres :des aigues marines, se tournant vers l'origine de la voix il dit en souriant :

-C'est pour toi Hermione, c'est un cadeau, il est le symbole de l'amitié qui nous lie et ce à quoi tu me fais penser.

-OH, Harry c'est trop beau, je ne peux pas…

-Tut, tut, tu peux, je veux juste que tu me promettes que tu ne l'enlèveras jamais quoi qu'il arrive.Dit il.

-Bien sur que je ne l'enlèverais jamais, nous serons toujours amis Harry, mais pourquoi un aigle.

-Parce que tu es fière et intelligente…et que tu aurais très bien pus avoir ta place à Serdaigle.

-Ca c'est bien vrai, vu tout ce qu'elle avale comme bouquin.Rit une voix

-Ron. Fit Hermione.Toi pas contre ça ne t'arriveras jamais on se demande même comment tu as fait pour apprendre à lire.

-Mystére..

-Ron !

Ils rirent de bon cœur, puis Harry tendit un pendentif à son meilleur ami, il représentait un lion rugissant, le métal était de l'or et les yeux deux émeraudes.

-Harry pourq…

-Parce que tu m'as toujours accompagné dans mes épreuves et que as fait face avec le courage et l'honneur d'un lion…et que tu peux être aussi féroce quand on s'en prend à ceux que tu aimes.Dit il en jetant un regard éloquent à Hermione.

Il rit quand il les vit se concurrencer dans les teintes carmines avant que Ron ne prenne Hermione dans ses bras.

-Et toi Harry ?

-C'est vrai, si ces chaînes sont un lien quelle est la tienne ?

-Je ne sais pas quel animal choisir, rien ne me correspond.Dit il gêné.

-Le phœnix.

-Hermione ?

-Le phœnix renaît de ces cendres et symbolise l'espoir or quand la situation était désespérée, tu étais toujours là pour nous redonner espoir Harry.

-D'accord.Fit il en souriant.Et maintenant pour Hagrid.

-Oh..ce ..ce n'est pas la peine Harry, tu sais je…

-Hagrid vous avez été mon premier ami, vous m'avez sorti de l'enfer, il y en a un pour vous c'est obligatoire.

-Merci Harry c'est très gentil !Et il se moucha bruyamment dans son mouchoir.

-Par contre je n'ai pas les matériaux nécessaires, ça ne vous gêne pas d'attendre un peu ?

-Bien sur que non, voyons, tiens j'ai d'ailleurs fait des gâteaux maison qui en veux ?

-Hermione tu n'as pas un livre à aller rendre à la bibliothèque en urgence ?

-Si c'est vrai,il faut que j'y aille, tu nous accompagne Ron ?

-Quoi ?Oh…oui bien sur…

**Fin flash back**

Harry sourit et passa autour de son cou un pendentif au bout duquel pendait un magnifique phœnix fait dans une fusion entre de l'or et de l'argent, un magnifique oiseau jaune gainé de minces lignes argent, ses yeux étaient deux magnifique rubis.Il avait eu le temps de les terminer mais pas de les donner à leur propriétaire, c'est à dire Hagrid et lui-même, heureusement ils étaient toujours là, il avait eu peur pendant un instant qu'on est pus les trouver mais ce n'était pas le cas.

La deuxième chose importante à propos des pendentifs c'est qu'ils pouvaient s'assembler, ainsi l'aigle et le phœnix s'entremêlaient tandis qu'il se posait sur le lion et l'autre animal entremêlé également comme les deux autres, de plus un pendentif en reconnaissait un autre en s'agitant, en bougeant quoi.

Harry cacha le phœnix sous son tee-shirt puis descendit rejoindre les autres.

Ils étaient dans le hall, Hagrid y avait aménagé un petit coin pour lui, maintenant qu'il y pensait il lui semblait bien avoir vu que la cabane avait été détruite.

Sans un mot, harry prit place sur un coussin et écouta la conversation, remarquant au passage que Mélinda était profondément endormie sur un lit de couverture improvisé.

-Mais enfin Hagrid, vous ne pouvez pas rester ici constamment !Disait Armand.

-C'est ma maison.Je dois protéger Poudlard, le professeur Dumbledore…

-N'aurait sûrement pas voulu que vous passiez le reste de votre vie à garder un tas de pierres.Intervin Melkya.

-C'est vrai, vous seriez plus utile dans une ville dôme plutôt qu'a protégé ce vieux collège.Dirent en cœur les jumeaux.

-Ce n'est pas un vieux tas de ruines c'est…c'est Poudlard.

-Oui mais…

-Rien du tout, un jour ce château redeviendra comme neuf et…

-Ce n'est pas en restant ici que vous allez aider à ce que ce souhait se réalise.

C'est Harry qui venait de parler, sa voix avait sonné légèrement froide et glacée.

Les vampires sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers lui, les yeux écarquillés, quoi ce gamin si froid que l'on croyait muet ne l'était pas en fin de compte.

-Qu…quoi ?Dit Hagrid, qui lui n'était pas surprit par le fait que le jeune homme parle vu qu'il ne le connaissait que depuis quelques heures à peine.

-Ce château ne pourra retrouvera sa gloire qu'une fois la guerre terminée, tant qu'elle durera il n'y aura plus d'élèves or ils sont le moteur d'une école, vous préférez protéger des débris et non des vies alors qu'elles sont plus importantes.

-NON...pas du tout..

-Alors que faites-vous ici ?

-Je…je

Mais Harry lui coupa la parole une fois de plus.

-Je me demande ce qu'il en penserait ?Voir son plus vieil ami comme ça…

-Quoi…qui ?Mais Hagrid au fond de lui savait la réponse, une seule personne le considérait comme ça, l'image d'un jeune garçon se tournant vers lui en souriant et le regardant avec des yeux verts malicieux remplis de tendresse s'imposa à son esprit.

-Vous savez déjà…enfin bref, il m'a dit de vous donner ça.Dit Harry en prenant la grosse patte du garde chasse et déposant dans la paume, un ours, il avait été réalisé dans du bronze et ses yeux étaient fait de deux pierres d'ambre, il était magnifique.

-Fiuu, pas mal.Siffla l'un des jumeaux.

La main tenant le trésor trembla, puis des gouttes tombèrent sur la sculpture, d'abord quelques-unes puis de plus en plus.

-Hagrid vous pleurez.Fit Armand surprit, il avait déjà vu le géant se moucher ou être pris de désespoir mais des larmes…

-Je vais venir avec vous, ils vont voir ces satanées horreurs, je vais leur montrer de quel bois on se chauffe à Poudlard.

-L'ours, dit Harry d'une voix douce, parce que vous êtes bourru, et affectueux mais également parce que quand on attaque votre foyer et ceux qui le constituent, vous foncez dans la bataille à sa manière et rien ne vous résiste, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

Hagrid le regarda, la joie vint remplacer la tristesse.

-Merci, c'est très important pour moi.

Harry sourit, d'un sourire d'enfant, sincère et chaleureux.

Les vampires qui n'étaient habitués qu'a une expression froide et indifférente, se trouvèrent choqué une deuxième fois.

-C'est pas possible il scyso ou quoi ?Dit Loki.

-Peut être que c'est comme ça qu'il est réellement.Répondit son frére ;

-Il est également possible que ce soit deux des aspects de sa personnalité.Dit Armand.

-Oh galére, j'espère qu'il en à pas beaucoup alors.Gémit Loki.

-Tiens mais c'est pas normal ça, Mel ne dit rien.

-Mel ?Fit Armand.

-Je n'aime pas qu'on se foute de ma gueule.Fit le roux légèrement en colère, dire qu'ils auraient pus interroger le garçon au lieu de jouer aux devinettes quand a certaines chose.

-Si je n'ai pas envie de parler c'est mon droit.Clarifia Harry.

Et avant que Mel et put répondre, il ajouta d'une voix légèrement moqueuse par-dessus l'indifférence :

-Tu es mignon mais susceptible.

Le vampire en resta sans voix ce gamin…

-Effectivement je crois qu'il se moque de toi.Rit Armand qui se rappelait ce qui c'était dit dans le train.

-Mais, si tu as l'a connu, quel age tu as ?Fit Hagrid qui avait mis assez longtemps à s'en rendre compte.Qui était ce "il" pensérent les vampires.

-Ca dépend, j'ai dormi longtemps, en corps ou en esprit ?

-En esprit ?Répéta Hagrid, ne comprenant pas tout.

-J'ai 17 ans.

-Et en corps ?Demanda Loki qui ne comprenait pas non plus, et vu la tête des autres, ils ne comprenaient pas plus que lui.

-J'étais déjà là il y a 60 ans.

-Quoi !S'exclamèrent ils tous d'une même voix.

-Ah …bon.Fit hagrid qui lui avait accepté ça tout de suite, faut dire qu'il en avait vu d'autre.Tu était à Poudlard avec lui ?

-Non, je les connu autrement.

-Ah !

-Bon eh bien bonne nuit.

Et Harry se coucha, laissant les vampires sous le choc.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Point de vue des vampires_

-Il est plus vieux que moi !Dit Loki qui n'en revenait pas

-Il est plus vieux que moi aussi.Dit Lyam

-C'est normal t'es mon jumeau crétin, toi aussi tu peux être con parfois.

-Peu importe.Fit Mel

-c'est vrai, le plus important c'est ce que nous venons d'apprendre.Approuva Armand.

-En résumé, il a dans les 70 ans, mais seulement 17 mentalement, ce qui veut dire qu'il a passé 60 ans dans une sorte de sommeil, vous avez entendu comme moi « j'ai dormi longtemps » ça veut dire qu'il était dans une sorte d'état d'hibernation.Expliqua Melkya.

-Autre fait, il n'enlève jamais c'est lunettes et parle très peu, les lunettes c'est simple, il cache ou protége ses yeux quant au fait qu'il ne parle pas, ça peut être pour ne pas se trahir.

-Et bien sur, il n'est pas humain.

-Au moins nous savons pourquoi il apparaît maintenant, avant il dormait.Mel ?

-Oui?

-Tu feras des recherches sur les créatures ayant ce genre de capacité.

-Bien.

-Les jumeaux, vous le surveillez …discrètement.

-OK.Dirent ils en cœur.Et toi ?

-Moi ?…je gère.Fit il en rigolant.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En plein milieux de la nuit, Harry se réveilla, malgré le temps passé, il arrivait que quelques fois le sommeil le déserte.

Alors qu'il observait les étoiles depuis les marches devant Poudlard, une silhouette vint s'asseoir à ses cotés.

-Je peux te poser deux questions ?Demanda le vampire roux.

Harry acquiesça.

-Quel est ton nom ?

-Kriis

Si le vampire fut surprit pas l'étrangeté de ce nom il ne le montra pas.

-Et où vas tu Kriis.

Harry mit longtemps à répondre à cette question, ne le sachant pas vraiment lui-même, le vampire respecta son silence et s'apprêtait à partit quand pensant soudain à son rôle en tant que Mibu, Harry réincarné en Kriis dit :

-Rejoindre mon maître.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

RE-petite note : Eh bien, je me suis laissé emporter, c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais écrit.

Désolé mais je pense que je n'en écrirais pas d'aussi long à l'avenir, en effet si j'ai pu écrire celui ci c'est pare que j'étais malade et clouée a la maison, n'ayant rien à faire j'ai écrit.

Comme dit précédemment, il ne se passa pas grand chose, disons que je commence à installer l'histoire.

Sinon laissez moi des reviews et un grand merci à ceux qui m'en ont laissé: Lice-chan,Théalie et Onalurca.

Bye et à la prochaine!


	5. chapitre 05

**Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.**

Petite note : Comme je l'ai déjà dit avant, ce chapitre et les suivants seront beaucoup plus court car le bac approche et je n'ai plus de temps pour écrire, désolée.

Sinon, il ne se passe pas non plus grand chose de très important dans ce chapitre, mais bon on m'a fait remarquer dans une review que je disais ça alors que ce n'était pas le cas alors…

Bonne lecture et plein de reviews SVP.

**Chapitre 5**

C'était une montagne, ses cinq pics se dressaient dans la nuit tels des pointes dans une fosse, par moment un éclair illuminait le ciel, donnant un aspect encore plus terrifiant à cet édifice de la nature.

Aucunes vies n'existaient aux alentours, la terre, plus noir que le charbon ne le permettait pas, cet endroit si silencieux était si terrifiant que ce soit par l'atmosphère suffocante qu'il dégageait ou l'impression que la pierre vous observait et ne cherchait qu'un moyen pour vous écraser.

Bien qu'il fasse jour, des nuages sombres s'étaient accumulés autour de la montagne et la nuit y régnait en maître.

La légende voulait que cette montagne soit apparue un jour de tonnerre, sortie tout droit des profondeurs infernales, un cadeau du Diable à ses sujets sur terre.

Néanmoins, s'enfonçant à même la roche, une construction se détachait du mont, bien que plus qu'improbable, un château émergeait de ces terres mortes.

Aucune vie n'arpente ces lieux, non, il convient de rectifier cette erreur, les morts et leurs serviteurs vont et viennent sur ses lieux maudis.

Je vous présente le repaire du plus puissant vampire en ce monde, la forteresse des damnés ou plus communément appelée Sangre par les morts vivants.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La créature se redressa, ses longs cheveux d'un rouge sanglant se regroupant dans son dos, elle ouvrit ses yeux de couleurs améthyste et examina la pièce, ses fins sourcils se froncèrent, elle était irrité, il y aurait dut y avoir quelqu'un à son réveil, ses ordres n'avaient donc pas été exécutés.

Repoussant le drap noir couvrant son corps, elle sortit du lit, révélant sa nudité, c'était un homme en réalité, sa peau nacré était un régal pour les yeux, de même que ses formes harmonieuses, une taille fine ni trop petite ni trop grande, un buste droit et des muscles fins mais puissant.

Il se dirigea vers une penderie, un pantalon en soie noir et une chemise rouge aux manches légèrement bouffante vinrent recouvrirent son corps.

Sans perdre un instant il tira sur une cordelette pendue au mur, aussitôt un serviteur toqua à la porte puis entra, c'était une créature hideuse, un mélange de batracien et de rat, sa peau avait la consistance de celle des crapauds tandis que sa tête ressemblait à celle d'un rongeurs ses doigts étaient légèrement palmés, il était de taille plus petite qu'un homme et se tenait courbé vers l'avant.

Derrière lui, deux de ses congénères attendaient anxieux.

Après avoir observé le serviteur d'un regard pénétrant l'homme roux parla enfin, d'une voix d'où perçait une note de colère.

-Regarde et dit moi, que manque t'il dans cette chambre ?

Le Batrace, puisque tel était le nom de son espèce, regarda de tous cotés mais ne pu découvrir la réponse, tremblant de tous ses membres il répondit d'une voix sifflante et bredouillante .

-Je..je ne sais pas seigneur.

Sa tête roula sur le sol, pas une éclaboussure ne vint ternir les vêtements de l'homme, seul une petite flaque de sang noir commençait à se former sous les morceaux du corps.

Les autres serviteurs se mirent à pousser des couinement aigus tandis qu'ils reculaient dans le couloir, ils n'osaient s'enfuir car leur punition aurait été pire que la mort.

-Nettoyer ceci et à mon retour faite en sorte que mes ordres soient exécuté si vous ne voulez pas lui ressembler !Dit il en pointant les deux Batrace du doigt.

Puis il s'éloigna dans le couloir.

Quel que soit la race, vampire ou batrace ainsi que d'autres créatures, tous s'inclinaient sur son passage dans un mélange de respect et de terreur.

Une voix interpella cependant le roux.

-Seigneur ! Seigneur Rayden !

D'un mouvement gracieux, l'interpellé se retourna et haussa un sourcil vers le nouveau venu, qui une fois arrivé à sa hauteur s'inclina comme il se doit.

-Tiens, tiens, que me veut donc l'un de mes premiers lieutenants à une heure aussi…tardive.Fit Rayden d'une voix affectueuse et envoûtante.

-Pardonnez moi,seigneur mais vous m'aviez demander de vous prévenir une fois les prisonniers arrivés.

-C'est vrai que je suis distrait, conduis moi Caïn, allons voir le résultat de ton expédition contre cette ville-dome.

-Comme il vous plaira.

Il le conduisit dans les sous sols, plus précisément dans des cachots, là il indiqua une pièce sombre et froide d'où s'échappaient des gémissements, des plaintes, des cris et des pleurs.

Rayden admira le spectacle, dans une petite salle, s'entassaient des hommes, des femmes et des enfants, tous rescapé de l'attaque de leur ville qui malgré les protections n'avait pas résisté.

Se promenant parmi eux, il désignait d'un signe de tête ceux qu'il voulait pour son plaisir personnel ou pour ses serviteurs.

Alors qu'il désignait une gamine de huit, neuf ans, un homme se leva en rugissant et se rua vers lui, dans l'intention manifeste de le tuer.

Il était à peine à cinq mètres qu'il s'arrêta, ses yeux se baissèrent et contemplèrent la main qui plongé dans son torse lui broyait le cœur, un flot de sang coula de sa bouche et il s'effondra les yeux roulants dans leurs orbites, le silence régna un instant avant que les cris ne retentissent, les humains hurlaient en tentant vainement de s'éloigner du corps, Caïn léchait doucement sa main d'un air satisfait, c'était lui qui avait tuer l'homme, le cœur encore fumant pendait au bout de ces doigts.

-Laissez le corps làça leur fera une distraction.Rit Rayden en parlant des humains.

Caïn sourit à son maître dévoilant ses deux crocs pointus puis donna des ordres aux gardes, qui commencèrent à séparer la nourriture des futurs morts.

Rayden observait d'un air détaché, les pleurs d'une enfant qu'on arrachait à sa mère, les supplications de celle ci, tout cela lui était égal mais alors qu'il regardait l'enfant, il sentit un étrange sentiment de pitié s'infiltrer en lui, il pouvait peut être en relâcher quelques uns, histoire de semer la peur dans les rangs des armée humainesça ne ferait pas beaucoup de mal, ils avaient plus de prisonnier qu'il n'en fallait et puis…

Se rendant soudain compte de ses pensées, il secoua la tête et un grondement de colère pris forme dans sa gorge.

Se retournant à se son, tous les vampires l'observèrent anxieux.

-Quelque chose vous déplait seigneur ?Demanda son premier lieutenant, Caïn, l'un des premiers qu'il avait transformer.

-Peu importe, occupe toi de la répartition de viande, je retourne dans mes appartements, choisit toi même dans les autres cellules, je te fais confiance.

-Comme il vous plaira seigneur.Fit Caïn en s'inclinant.

Alors qu'il passait la porte, le roi vampire se retourna.

-Caïn ?

-Mon roi ?

-Comment s'appelait la ville ?Tes hommes sont toujours sur place n'est ce pas ?

Les humains avaient donné un nom aux villes-domes pour se donner courage, les imbéciles.

-Oui, mon seigneur, elle se nomme Esperanza.Répondit Caïn dans un sourire diabolique et ironique.

-Bien, fit Rayden d'une voix distraite, qu'il n'en reste rien !

Un sourire plus terrible encore que le premier vint jouer sur les lèvres de son lieutenant.

-Bien entendu seigneur.

Une fois retourné dans ses appartements, Rayden montra enfin la colère qui l'habitait.

Il se posta face au miroir et parla d'une voix glaciale fixant le reflet.

-A nous deux, siffla t'il, tu croyais vraiment que je ne m'en apercevais pas ?Que ce genre de pensées étrangères passeraient sans encombre ?Pauvre abruti, ne sais tu pas que tes efforts sont vain ?

La personne dans le miroir se crispa de colère, car ce n'était pas un roux aux yeux améthyste qui se reflétait mais bel est bien un homme d'âge mûr, brun avec aux yeux noirs.

-Pauvre humain, tu ne peux rien et tu le sais, pourquoi t'acharner ainsi, Severus ?Ne sais tu pas que tu ne peux influencer mes choix ?Tu es faible et tu le restera.Dit le vampire sur un ton paternaliste, comme s'il grondait un enfant récalcitrant.

L'homme ne pouvait pas répondre mais ses yeux flamboyaient de haine.

-Mais peut être dois je te rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé la première fois que tu as tenté de diriger mes choix?

Le vampire se retourna et fit un geste de la main, aussitôt une brume s 'éleva, se condensa et forma une sorte d'écran dans la pièce, une scène apparut alors montrant un jeune garçon brun aux yeux verts, attaché à un lit, il se faisait vider de son sang par un vampire roux.

Rayden assista avec délectation à se souvenir, il avait adorer le sang de ce jeune garçon.

-Le pauvre, il n'a pas du comprendre, moi qui était si gentil, dire que j'avais dans l'idée de m'en faire un serviteur ou mieux un calice, dit il d'une voix triste, mais non, il a fallut que tu t'en mêle et que je te punisse !A la fin de sa phrase, la colère était de nouveau présente dans sa voix.

Le reflet ne dit rien, mais une larme coulait sur sa joue, preuve que la mort du garçon, même passé tout ce temps, lui faisait bien plus de mal que les mots du vampire.

-C'est vrai que tu éprouvais des sentiments particuliers envers ce magnifique être…hum…ne me défit pas Severus, tu sais ce qu'il t'en coûte !Furent les dernières paroles du vampire envers Snape, d'un autre geste de la main il fit disparaître la brume tandis que l'homme du miroir laissait place à son vrai reflet.

Le silence revint dans la pièce tandis que le vampire pensait de nouveau à sa première proie, qu'elle était belle, un garçon comme il les aimait, d'une beauté troublante, il en rêvait encore, comme il aurait été magnifique à ses cotés…

Ah la la, son sang aussi avait un goût délicieux, fruité, doux, puissant, envoûtant, il n'y avait pas de mot pour le décrire, il avait encore l'impression de le sentir sur sa langue.

Ses yeux se plissèrent de colère, il avait fallu que Snape s'en mêle en essayant de l'influencer en lui soufflant des pensées étrangères pour essayer de libérer l'enfant.

A cet époque il avait été si content de pouvoir enfin sortir, Snape l'avait mis hors de lui avec son stratagème, il l'avait pris comme une atteinte à sa toute nouvelle liberté, tellement que pour le punir il avait tuer le jeune garçon qu'il tenait prisonnier, un geste irréfléchi dicter pas la colère qu'il regrettait beaucoup d'ailleurs…

Se reprenant le vampire se dirigea dans le salon pour voir si ses ordres avaient été exécuté.

Il sourit en apercevant une jeune femme attachée au mur, oui ses ordres avaient été respectés, se léchant les lèvres il entama son dîner.

Quand Caïn frappa à la porte quelques heurs plus tard, il découvrit son chef allongé sur le lit, une odeur de sang planait dans l'air, des morceaux de corps jonchaient le sol, les jambes avaient semble t'il été arrachées de même que les bras, le visage de la jeune fille avait été lacérée et ressemblait désormais à de la pulpe, partout des flaques de sang entouraient les débris, des traces de main ensanglanté sur les murs laissaient à penser que la victime était encore vivante lors du dépeçage.

-Seigneur, votre repas vous convient il ?

Rayden cessa de suçoter le bout d'annulaire qu'il tenait encore en main et répondit :

-Parfait Caïn, elle était délicieuse et bien fraiche et tendre.

-J'en suis heureux, je vous ai apporté ce que vous m'avez demander.

Il claqua des doigts, et deux serviteurs firent entrer un garçon d'une quinzaine d'année dans la chambre.

Rayden se leva prestement, et comme un enfant devant un cadeau se précipita vers le jeune homme mort de peur, il le toucha, le palpa, glissa sa tête dans son cou pour le sentir puis se retourna les yeux brillants vers Caïn.

-Oh Caïn, il est parfait, tu sais vraiment bien les trouver.

S'approchant de lieutenant, il glissa ses bras autour de son cou avant de l'embrasser, ses mains remontant sous la chemise de son homme de main.

Il faut dire que Caïn était d'une grande beauté, des cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, un corps de dieux grec et des yeux d'un bleu si intense que l'on ne distinguait pas la pupille.

D'un regard le lieutenant ordonna aux serviteurs de sortir, seul resta le jeune garçon qui courut se réfugier dans un coin de la pièce, ses yeux ne pouvant se détacher d'une des jambes arrachées qui malgré la distance qu'il avait instauré entre lui et le massacre était beaucoup plus proche que ce qu'il voulait.

Au centre, Rayden déshabillait lentement le brun, ses ongles créant de fines coupures sur le torse nu de celui ci, coupures qu'il s'empressait de lécher sous les gémissements de son lieutenant.

Alors que Rayden s'attaquait au pantalon, CaÏn parla d'une voix étouffée par le plaisir.

-Sei…seigneur…je…moi et Estrial sommes…

Rayden le fit taire d'un baiser.

-Je sais, mais tu te dois à ton maître et pour le moment j'ai envie de jouer, une fois Estrial revenu tu seras alors tout à lui, mais là…

Et pour appuyer ses dires il jeta Caïn sur le lit, le lieutenant désormais nu leva les yeux, observant son seigneur et maître se débarrasser de ses vêtements.

Une fois nu à son tour celui ci s'allongea sur le brun, le parcourant de baiser, quand il arriva aux hanches, il se mit à mordiller la peau qu'il découvrait sous ses lèvres, ses mains caressant en mouvements lascifs les jambes du brun, qui se tordait de plaisir sous les doigts expert du roi vampire.

Délaissant la peau, le vampire retourna embrasser passionnément Caïn, sa langue entraînant celle de son serviteur dans un tourbillon tandis que ses mains reprenaient le travail sur le corps.

Caïn eut un hoquet quand la main de son maître se referma sur son sexe, il gémit dans la bouche de son possesseur qui sourit en réponse en intensifiant son mouvement de va et vient.

-Maî…maître je vais…

Souriant toujours, Rayden fit courir ses griffes sur le sexe de son amant, la douleur mêler au plaisir projeta Caïn dans un tourbillon et il jouit dans la main de son maître.

Celui ci porta ses doigts à ses lèvres, se délectant de ce qu'il avait tiré du corps de son serviteur puis il fit goûter ce nectar à son lieutenant, le laissant sucer ses doigts avec application.

Ses lèvres vinrent remplacer une nouvelle fois ses doigts, mordant celle de son vis à vis, buvant le sang coulant de la bouche de son soumis.

Se laissant tomber à coté du brun, il lui jeta un coup d'œil, celui ci compris immédiatement et se mit à reproduire le schéma que son maître avait suivit mais sur lui cette fois ci.

Se retenant de mordre cette peau si tentante, son seigneur ne l'aurait pas permis, il lécha le torse, mordillant les deux bougeons rose se dressant sur son passage, ses caresses le menant toujours plus bas.

Atteignant enfin le point culminant du plaisir de son maître, il fit courir sa langue sur le sexe dressé de celui ci, doucement, de haut en bas, alternant coup de langue et caresse, s'amusant à torturer de plaisir le vampire roux.

Mais Rayden n'était pas d'accord, sa main vint se placer sur la tête de son amant et agrippant les cheveux il lui ordonna d'un forte pression de le prendre en bouche.

Immédiatement, Caïn s'exécuta, suçant sur tout se longueur ce membre si tentant.

Rayden se mit à faire des mouvements de va et vient dans la bouche de son serviteurs, se souciant peu de lui faire mal ou non, il était le maître un point c'est tout.

Bientôt, il atteignit le point culminant de son plaisir et se déversa dans la bouche de Caïn, qui n'en perdit pas une goutte.

Alors que celui ci se relevait, Rayden passa un bras autour de sa taille et sans préliminaire le pénétra violemment, Caïn poussa un hurlement de douleur sous l'intrusion subite, bien que vampire la douleur avait été trop forte.

Mais s'en en tenir compte, Rayden commença ses mouvements de va et vient, allant de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus profond, se souciant uniquement de son plaisir.

Caïn passa des cris de douleurs au gémissements de plaisir, une douce chaleur avait pris naissance dans le creux de ses reins et elle l'emportait sur la douleur, au fur et à mesure le plaisir s'amplifiait et il jouit dans les draps à peu prés au même moment que son maître ne le fit en lui.

Se dégageant du corps, Rayden parla :

-Hum….Caïn, comme toujours tu es parfait, maintenant sort, je vais m'amuser avec ce garçon, je te donne la permission d'aller dans le nord retrouver Estrial.

-Merci maître, je serais me montrer digne de cette faveur.

-Je l'espère, maintenant va…

Heureux, le premier lieutenant, se rhabilla puis se dirigea vers la porte, en passant il jeta un coup d'œil au jeune garçon terrorisa qui le regardant d'un air suppliantà cette vue un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres et sans un mot il sortit.

Quelques minutes après des cris retentirent mais bien vite le silence revint, Caïn sourit de nouveau, les humains ne faisaient pas long feu quand le seigneur voulait s'amuser, une expression de contentement vint jouer sur son visage quand il se rappela le petit quart d'heure de plaisir qu'il venait d'avoir avec son maître puis il s'éloigna dans le couloir, laissant un jeune garçon brun aux yeux verts foncé aux prises avec un vampire roux derrière lui.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Point de vue de Harry._

Harry ouvrit les yeux, les refermant aussitôt sous la trop grande luminosité, il se trouvait toujours dans le parc de Poudlard, il avait du s'endormir à cette place hier.

Se relevant prestement, il se morigéna, s'endormir alors qu'il aurait pu être attaqué à n'importe quel moment, c'état une faute qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie.

Alors qu'il en était encore à se maudire mentalement, Mélinda, qui semblait s'être réveillé il y a un moment déjà, lui demanda.

-Je suis prête, où est ce qu'on va ?

Comme d'habitude Harry ne répondit pas, il avait décidé de repasser en mode silencieux, histoire de ne pas faire de bourdes, déjà les vampires se posaient beaucoup trop de question à son sujet.

La fillette ne sembla pas s'en étonner et se mit à le suivre, en réalité elle n'attendait pas de réponse à sa question.

Il vérifia ses armes et prit le sac qu'il avait posé hier dans le hall hier, se faisant il se trouva nez à nez avec Hagrid.

-Bonjour.Dit le géant d'un voix bourru.

Harry hocha la tête en signe de salutation.

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchit hier soir et…c'est vrai que je ne t'ai jamais vu à Poudlard alors comment l'as tu connu ?Dit il avec une légère gêne.

Les vampires qui avaient passé la nuit prés du géant portaient de nouveau leur capes et s'étaient rapprochés pour entendre la suite de la conversation.

Harry réfléchissait, il ne pouvait pas leur dire la vérité sinon il était possible qu'on lui demande de sauver encore une fois le monde ou qu'ils ne le croient pas et ça entraîneraient bon nombre de complication, de plus il n'était plus Harry Potter, il était un Mibu, du moins à moitié, il devait rejoindre son seigneur, il avait du mal avec le mot maître même s'il l'avait dit à Melkya.

Donc, il avait d'autre contrainte et ne pouvait s'appesantir sur le passé, il devait mentir, et ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça en fait…

Il aurait préféré ne pas répondre mais c'était Hagrid, il se devait de lui donner une réponse en plus il était normal que le demi-géant cherche à évoquer des souvenirs avec quelqu'un qui le connaissait, même si il parlait du souvenir d'un garçon avec le garçon en question.

-On s'est connu à Pré au Lard.

Mélinda poussa un cri étranglé et ouvrit de grands yeux, elle n'en revenait visiblement pas qu'il sache parler, elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche puis finalement lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna quelque peu.

Harry n'en avait strictement rien à faire et continua tranquillement.

-J'avais des problèmes avec un groupe de Serpentard, notre…différent à tourner en bagarre, ils étaient plusieurs et ça aurait pu mal tourner, mais Harry est arrivé et bizarrement ils se sont subitement calmé…avec un peu d'aide de notre part bien sur…

-je vois, ça lui correspond totalement.Fit le géant avec un petit sourire.

Harry acquiesça puis se mit en route, vitesuivit des vampires, il n'avait même pas traversé le parc que Kriis se souvint de ce qu'il voulait leur demander, il les avaient acceptés sans faire d'histoire au début mais il avait ensuite appris que c'était parce que le dieu Shamash avait orienter ses pensées mais maintenant il avait l'esprit clair, adieu sa bonne résolution de se taire il leur demanda.

-Pourquoi me suivez vous ?

-On nous a demandé de le faire.Dit Armand.

-Tu as tué deux vampires avec facilité sous nos yeux de même que plusieurs Ouargues, c'est normal qu'on veuille savoir qui tu es.Dis Lyam.

-D'ailleurs si tu pouvais aussi nous dire où tu vas ça nous arrangeraient beaucoup !Dit Loki.

Harry soupira, il n'avait pas tort, c'est ce qu'il aurait lui même fait dans un cas pareil, en plus leur dire où il allait ne changeait rien, vu qu'il le suivrait de toute maniére.

-Je vais à Immortal City. C'était le nom de la ville indiqué sur le papier qu'il avait pris au premier vampire qu'il avait buté.

-Tu vas à Im, s'exclama Melkya, fallait le dire tout de suite on peut y être en deux temps trois mouvement.

Kriis n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que Mel se retrouva derrière lui, et l'entoura de ses bras.

Un cercle lumineux apparut sur le sol tout autour.

Harry eut juste le temps de reconnaitre un cercle de téléportation, il permettait de se téléporter partout à condition que vous ayez déjà vu le lieu d'arrivée, de plus on pouvait emmener un grand nombre de personnes ou de bagages,car onne dépensait qu'une très faible énergie magique.

Avant de disparaître dans un flash de lumiéreavec Mel, Harry entendit Armand crier :

-Mel, imbécile ne fais pas ça tu vas…

Puis il sentit une grande douleur, comme s'il venait de rentrer dans un mur, il sombra dans l'inconscience

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Point de vue des vampires._

Immortal City était une ville assez étrange, du moinsc'est ce qu'aurait pensé Harry, elle était construite sur une colline, le bas était occupé par des pré-fabriqués (maison moldu) se ressemblant énormément, seul l'arrangement et les couleurs différaient.

Le sommet de la colline quant à lui, abritait un château, curieux mélange d'art moderne et ancien, il ressemblait au château de Versailles en plus sophistiqué, pas de pierre apparente, des antennes relais sur les tours et bien sur l'électricité.

Une énorme bulle de couleur bleu entourait la ville la protégeant des attaques extérieur et également du soleil, seul une lumière bleu pâle tenait lieu de jour dans cette cité.

C'est dans un square à quelques mètres du château qu'apparurent le vampire et Kriis.

-Et voil…

Melkya ne put terminer sa phrase car Harry venait de s'affaisser dans ses bras.

Ce n'est qu'en retournant le garçon qu'il s'aperçut qu'il était évanoui.Le tenant toujours dans ses bras, il l'appela plusieurs fois, le gifla même mais rien n'y fit, l'argenté ne se réveillait pas.

le vampirene comprenait que dalle, tout allait bien pourtant, il les avaient téléporté à l'endroit exacte.

Fronçant les sourcils, il déposa doucement le garçon à terre et s'assit prés de lui en envisageant toutes les possibilités.

Peut être que Kriis avait fait un malaise, qu'il n'avait pas supporté le moyen de transport.

Tout en réfléchissant,ses yeux revenaient sans arrêt se poser sur le visage de l'endormi à un moment, n'y tenant plus Mel enleva délicatement ses lunettes de soleil au garçon et se mit à admirer son visage.

Sans s'en rendre compte, une de ses mains s'étaient mise à en tracer le contour tandis que l'autre jouait avec les cheveux de couleur argent.

Petit à petit, le visage du vampire se rapprochait de celui de Kriis, alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qua un millimètre l'un de l'autre et que Mel allait poser ses lèvres sur celle, si douce de l'évanoui, une voix se fit entendre.

-Hum,hum…je ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

Surpris, Mel releva vivement la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec Armand, celui ci avait un sourcil levé , son expression était sans contexte sarcastique.

Le vampire pris en faute se mit à bredouiller une réponse.

-Il…évanoui…alors..euh…essayer …voulait juste…

-Te fatigue pas va !

Retrouvant son aplomb, Mel expliqua la situation à son chef, mais il avait à peine commencer que celui ci se mit en colère.

-Tu m'étonne qu'il est évanoui !Comment tu crois que les défense de la villes ont réagies en sentant un étranger pénétrer dans leur périmètre, et encore ta de la chance qu'elle ne l'ait pas jugé dangereux sinon il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est !

-Elles l'on attaqués ?Demanda Mel d'une voix angoissée, de peur que son protégé ne soit blessé.

-Non, juste assommé, je te l'ai dit, il n'a pas été enregistré par la barrière, elle ne le connait pas , elle a réagit parfaitement normalement en assommant l'intrus, ça aurait été quelqu'un qu'elle aurait jugé dangereux, il serait mort..

-j'ai été trop con !merde, comment j'ai fait pour ne pas y penser !S' exclama le mort vivant, furieux contre lui même.

-Peut être qu'un bel argenté occupait tes pensées à ce moment là ?Suggéra ironiquement Armand.

Mel rougit, puis pour changer de sujets demanda.

-Où sont les autres ?

-A l'extérieur, ils attendent de passer le test, je te préviens tout de suite, la gamine te déteste.DitArmand souriant, pas dupe un seul instant de la tentative au combien subtil de détourner la conversation.

-Hein ?Fit Mel étonné.

-Tu lui a piquer son prince charmant, tu viens de te faire une ennemie pour la vie, et de taille, elle parle déjà de t'empaler.Se mit à rire le vampire.

-Ah ah , très drôle.

-Quoi ?C'est pas tous les jours qu'une gosse de 8 ans parle d'assassiner, l'un des vampires les plus puissant dans le monde, elle m'a même fait promettre de lui fournir des armes.

-Quoi ?T'a pas fait ça ?

-Bien sur que si, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on s'amuse !

-C'est vrai ?

-Ca va pas, jamais j'aurais accepté de donner un objet tranchant à une gamine, surtout quand elle projette de tuer un de mes hommes !

-Ah

Mel soupira, après tous on se sait jamais, un accident et si vite arrivé.

-Par contre, Loki lui l'a fait.Dit Armand en s'éloignant.

-Quoi ?Hurla Mel.

Mais seul un éclat de rire lui répondit.

Après avoir insulter une bonne vingtaine de fois Loki, en utilisant à fond son vocabulaire, il se calma enfin.

Puis se retournant vers le jeune homme toujours endormi, il le prit délicatement dans ses bras, comme on tiendrait une jeune fille, un bras sous les jambes, l'autre entourant les épaules.

Se mordant la lèvre, de gêne et de plaisir à tenir ce magnifique corps, il se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Une fois à destination, il déposa Kriis sur le lit, puis prit une chaise pour attendre son réveil.

Les minutes s'écoulaient, le temps filait mais le garçon ne se réveillait toujours pas.

Finalement Mel prit son courage à deux main et se levant, il déposa ses lèvres sur celle du garçon.

Elles étaient douce et sucré, fraîche également, exactement comme il les avaient imaginé.

Alors qu'il se reculait, il sentit quelque chose de froid sous sa gorge, levant les yeux il tomba dans ceux empli de fureur du Gryffondor, sa pupillerétrécie au possible.

Se relevant en même temps que le vampire, Kriis dit d'une voix glaciale, en appuyant un peu plus le fil de son arme sur la gorge du vampire.

-Toi…je te donne une minute pour me convaincre de ne pas te décapiter !

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Désolée mais je vous avez prévenu, les prochains chapitres seront tout aussi court.

Sinon, je suis un peu génée car c'est la premiére fois que j'écris une scène...euh...chaude...explicite...oh et puis une scène de sexe quoi...!

Je suis toute rouge, je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude, mais bon j'espére que ce chapitre vous a quand même plu.

Merci et à bientôt!


	6. Chapter 6

**Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.**

Petite note : salut à tous, je vous remercie pour tous les petits mots d'encouragement et pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez envoyé, elles mon fait chaud au cœur.

Sinon j'aurais mais résultats du bac lundi prochain et on sera si je passe au rattrapage ou pas ce qui est plus que certain sauf si je l'ai rater du premier coup ce qui est possible aussi mais j'espère pas parce que sinon mes parents me foutes en pension et donc finit les fics.

Sinon, eh bien voilà le chapitre , je sais j'ai mis le temps mais en réalité ça me faisait chier de le ré-écrire alors je l'ait totalement refait.

Bonne lecture !

Et svp des reviews !

_**Chapitre 6**_

Durant un instant, Melkya crut avoir rêver, il n'avait pas embrassé l'argenté pendant son sommeil et celui ci ne lui avait pas sauté dessus pour le décapiter…

Mais la sensation glacée du métal contre sa gorge n'était pas feinte, ce qui était en train de se passer était donc bien réel.

Il n'en revenait pas, quelle réaction…excessive !

Ce n'était qu'un baiser après tout, une gifle il aurait compris à la rigueur, ça aurait même été dans la logique des choses mais de la à vouloir lui couper la tête !

Mel se maudit, pourquoi avait il fallut qu'il soit attiré par un type qui se prenait pour la reine de cœur, maintenant il savait ce qu'Alice avait du ressentir.

Relevant la tête pour conseiller au garçon de rester calme et qu'ils allaient discuter calmement de ce qu'il venait de se produire, il se figea soudainement.

Ses yeux enregistrant tous les détails qui lui avaient jusque là échappés, et ce fut de toutes autres paroles qui s'échappèrent de sa bouche.

§- De quoi as-tu peur ?

L'argenté sursauta, on aurait dit qu'il venait d'être mordu par quelque chose, ses muscles s'étaient crispés et le vampire savait qu'un filet de sang coulait désormais le long de son cou.

Mais le jeune garçon reprit immédiatement contenance, ses traits redevenant impassible et ses muscles se détendant mais cependant prêts à agir.

Mel un brin admiratif salua sa maîtrise, s'il n'avait pas été un vampire il n'aurait même pas remarquer qu'il s'était tendu.

§-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles..et ne change pas de sujet.Dit le garçon entre ses dents serrées.

Le mort sourit tristement et répondit en ignorant la fin de la phrase.

§-Tu tremble, tes pupilles sont dilatées et tes yeux passent alternativement de moi à la porte en un temps très court, on dirait un animal pris au piége.

§-…fut la seule réponse de l'argenté mais les articulations au niveau de sa main devenait blanche à force de serrer le couteau de toutes ses forces.

Soudain une conclusion possible vint à l'esprit du vampire, ses yeux s'agrandirent, était il possible que… ?Non ce ne pouvait pas être… ?

Pourtant tous les signes l'indiquaient, si la réaction du jeune homme était si forte c'était peut être parce qu'il avait du subir une agression, il n'avait pas réagi de semblable manière quand les jumeaux l'avaient attaqué donc il n'avait pas subi de violence gratuite mais peut être que ce n'était pas le cas pour les abus sexuels.

Ce qui était tout de même étrange vu que ce genre d'abus sont souvent accompagnés par la violence.

Décidé à le rassurer et à lui montrer qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal, le vampire reprit la parole, d'une voix douce pour ne pas l'effrayer.

§-Je ne te ferais pas de mal, je te le jure, alors calme-toi d'accord, je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te blesser.

Malheureusement ses paroles n'eurent pas l'effet escompté, elles semblèrent au contraire l'effrayer encore plus.

§-Je suis calme et je n'ais pas peur alors tais-toi !

§-Ecoute..reprit Melkya mais il fut immédiatement coupé.

§-La ferme ! Cria sa némésis de plus en plus affolée.

Ne pouvant changer sa nature profonde le vampire répliqua d'une voix amusée cherchant à distraire le jeune homme de n'importe quelle façon.

§-je croyais que tu voulais que je m'explique ? fit il amuser malgré lui.

Ce fut trop et il le devina une fraction de seconde avant que le jeune homme ne tente de le découper.

Réagissant à une vitesse étonnante, il attrapa le bras de Kriis, l'empêchant ainsi de finir son geste et donc de le décapiter puis sans lui laisser le temps de réagir il lança son genou dans le ventre du garçon lui coupant la respiration.

Kriis lâcha son arme et se plia en deux, cherchant à reprendre son souffle.

Ce fut suffisant pour permettre au vampire de le bloquer face contre terre, un bras replié dans le dos.

* * *

_Point de vue d'Harry._

Son cœur semblait être pris dans une étreinte glacée, il avait peur, et le pire était qu'il en avait pleinement conscience, le tout était que le vampire qu'il menaçait de son arme ne s'en rende pas compte.

Il savait que sa réaction n'était pas la bonne, qu'il en faisait beaucoup trop pour un simple effleurement mais…

Il ne pouvait rien y faire quand il avait senti ses lèvres glacées se poser sur les siennes s'avait été comme un rappel de ce qu'il s'était produit il y a 70 ans, il avait cru qu'il était de nouveau dans cette chambre et qu'IL était de nouveau la, qu'IL allait de nouveau l'embrasser avant de lui prendre sa vie.

Sa réaction avait été instinctive, attaquer avant d'être attaquer et encore il avait réussi à se retenir en se rendant compte que ce n'était pas LUI et qu'il n'était pas dans LA chambre.

Respirant un bon coup, Harry tenta de baisser son arme, mais il n'y arrivait pas, il avait l'impression que s'il la lâchait son monde s'effondrerait, la encore s'était instinctif, sa vie n'avait souvent tenu qu'à un fil durant sa lutte contre Voldemort et avoir toujours une arme prête à l'emploi était devenue une nécessité d'autant plus qu'une petite alarme au fond de sa tête hurlait : DANGER, DANGER !

Il devait sortir de cette pièce, trouver un endroit pour se calmer et réfléchir tranquillement afin qu'une telle situation ne se reproduise, les explications quant au pourquoi cette imbécile l'avait embrassé attendraient.

Mais au même moment le vampire lui posa une question.LA question.

Harry fit un bond en l'entendant, il avait mis en plein dans le mille, comment pouvait il savoir ?Que savait t'il ?Est…STOP !

« Calme-toi Harry, tu vire parano, il ne sait rien Ok ?C'est juste une question type, celle du genre Ca va ?Oui bien et toi ? Alors calme-toi »et il se détendit instantanément, sa réflexion n'ayant duré qu'un millième de seconde.

De toute façon il n'avait pas peur et il le fit savoir à son interlocuteur qui lui démontra aussitôt le contraire.

Putain, c'était si flagrant que ça qu'il avait la trouille !

« Calme-toi, tu n'as rien à craindre, décontracte Harry. Non. Kriis, tu es Kriis maintenant, pas Harry, Kriis, et Kriis ne réagit pas comme ça, même s'IL était là il ne te reconnaîtrai pas et puis tu es différent tu es.. »

Alors que son cœur reprenait son rythme normal et que sa peur irraisonnée commençait à disparaître, le vampire parla.

Il parla d'une voix douce, d'une voix semblable à celle qu'il avait entendu avant de mourir, il parla de sa voix à LUI, Une voix presque en tout point identique à la sienne.

La Voix de celui qui l'avait vidé de son sang, d'une voix douce mais mortelle, une voix qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

Comment avait il fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte plutôt, la voix de Melkya était la même que SA voix.

Pourquoi, pourtant il n'était pas LUI, ils étaient deux vampires différents.

Il fallait qu'il se taise, Harry sentait que sa panique revenait à vitesse grand V, il ne comprenait plus rien, pourquoi était il dans cette pièce, des images d'un vampire roux les lèvres pleines de sang, passant encore et encore dans son esprit, tous les détails de cette nuit lui revenaient en mémoire tandis qu'une voix semblable à la sienne lui parlait lui conseillant de se calmer.

« J'essaye mais arrête, ne parle pas…arrête je ne veux plus t'entendre. Je n'ais pas peur alors tais toi »la dernière partie de ses pensées avait été dite à voix haute mais cela ne sembla pas arrêter le vampire.

Harry avait mal à la main, celle qui tenait son arme, il savait qu'il devait lutter pour ne pas trembler ainsi que pour ne pas trancher cette gorge.

Mais la dernière réponse du mort pas si mort que ça, ajouta de l'exaspération à la foule de sentiment qu'il ressentait déjà et il n'eut plus qu'une envie, le faire taire…définitivement.

La seule chose qu'il comprit de ce qu'il se passa ensuite fut qu'il sentit une explosion de douleur au niveau du ventre, suivit d'un besoin d'air et enfin de s'être fait plaquer contre le sol, un bras douloureusement replié dans le dos.

De nouveau la peur mais plus forte encore, car il ne maîtrisait plus la situation, s'il l'avait seulement maîtrisé à un seul instant.

Il tenta de se débattre mais rien n'y fit, le vampire entravait chacun des membres, et toutes ses tentatives échouaient.

Finalement, environ une demi-heure plus tard, il s'immobilisa, fatigué.Ce fut le moment que choisit Melkya pour parler.

§-Bon, puisque tu es calmé, on va pouvoir discuter calmement d'accord.

Harry acquiesça, il ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps dans cette position vulnérable et puis en même temps qu'il se fatiguait, il avait recouvré sa lucidité perdue face à la panique.

Mais le vampire ne le lâcha pas tout de suite au lieu de ça il reprit la parole pour lui expliquer quelques points.

§-Avant de te rendre ta liberté, soyons clair, si tu m'attaque je riposte, je ne veux pas te faire de mal mais je ne tiens pas à crever non plus, il est vrai que techniquement je suis déjà mort, mon corps froid et le fait que je ne respire pas le prouve mais bon il n'empêche que je peux quand mê…

§-C'est bon j'ai compris, lâche-moi maintenant. Fit Kriis, il avait la sensation que s'il laissait le vampire parler trop il ne sortirait jamais de cette position qui maintenant qu'il y pensait était plutôt gênante, le vampire l'écrasait de tout son poids, il pouvait sentir ses hanches contre son dos ainsi que…mauvaise idée pensa immédiatement le garçon en essayant de ne pas rougir.

Le vampire gloussa prouvant que sa tentative de ne pas rougir avait échoué.

§-Comme ça je ne te laisse pas indifférent hum…bon à savoir. Fit celui ci en le libérant et en s'installant sur le lit.

§-Ne prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités. Lui lança Harry, pas du tout content de s'être fait prendre.

§-Pourquoi tant de haine ?

§-ce n'est pas de la haine mais de l'indifférence.

§-Tu admets donc ce que tu ressens à mon égard ! S'exclama théâtralement le vampire.

§-Qu'est ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans cette phrase, vous m'êtes indifférent, c'est le seul sentiment que l'on peut ressentir en face de vous.

§-La haine et si proche de l'amour !

§-Oh putain. Fit Harry en se massant l'arrête du nez, pourquoi avait il fallut qu'il tombe sur celui la en particulier, il y avait je ne sais combien de vampire en liberté dans les rues et il fallait qu'il tombe sur le Casanova de service…en fait se serait plutôt un casanova/bouffon, ça collait plus au personnage.

Pendant un instant, Kriis se demanda si un casanova pouvait être un bouffon mais la preuve étant devant lui il ne réfuta pas ce nouveau terme.

§-Je m'en vais.Fit il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Un courant d'air.

Le vampire était désormais entre lui et la sortie.

§-Pas avant que tu m'explique.

§-Je n'ai rien à expliquer, c'est toi qui m'as embrassé.

§-Et c'est toi qui à tenter de me tuer, a ton avis lequel de nous deux et le plus en tort ?

Krii baissa les yeux, le vampire avait raison, il avait pété les plombs, sa peur avait pris le pas sur sa raison.

Mais ça ne serait jamais arriver si cet abruti ne l'avait pas embrassé.

§-Vous…

§-Oui ?Fit doucement le mort-vivant, afin de l'encourager.

§-Vous lui ressemblez tellement.Fit harry dans un murmure quasi inaudible, ses souvenirs l'assaillant une nouvelle fois.

§-Qui était ce ?Et que t'as t'il fait ?

Harry releva les yeux, croisant le regard de Mel, il y avait tant d'interrogation dans ceux ci, de la douceur, de la gentillesse, il semblait vraiment s'inquiéter et…il n'en avait rien à faire, que lui arrivait il ?

Ce n'était franchement pas le moment de jouer les filles en détresse, c'était un vampire merde !

Ce qu'il détestait par-dessus tout !

Harry savait qu'il était injuste, qu'il agissait comme un sang pur, qu'il mettait tous les vampires dans le même sac pour ne pas se poser de question et liquider tranquillement mais…il avait un but à accomplir et il n'y avait pas de place pour l'ancien Harry.

Il était Kriis, le Survivant était mort cette nuit la, son fantôme errait peut être dans les mémoires mais il avait bel et bien disparut.

§-Dégage !

Harry se félicita, son ton était redevenu le même, froid et indifférent, ses traits, il le savait était d'une totale impassibilité.

Le vampire ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt, il semblait avoir compris qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus aujourd'hui, mais à son regard déterminé, Kriis sut que ce n'était que partie remise.

Il restèrent ainsi un moment, les yeux dans les yeux, sans réelle pensée particulière, chacun songeant à ce que l'autre avait dit durant cette longue heure de lutte, ce fut Kriis qui cassa le contact.

Obéissant à un besoin aussi irrépressible qu'inexpliqué de sortir de cette salle, de fuir le plus loin et le plus rapidement possible, il s'enfuit, prenant juste le temps de ramasser ses lunettes noires.

Et il courut, il ouvrit la porte si fortement qu'elle claqua contre le mur et que la force de rebond la referma derrière lui.

En sortant, il heurta brutalement quelqu'un qu'il crut reconnaître mais ce n'était pas important de toute façon mais peut lui importait il fallait qu'il coure, qu'il trouve un endroit simple et protégé pour reconstruire ses défenses et songer tranquillement à cet événement qui lui semblait plus mauvais à chaque minute voire chaque seconde qui passait.

Il courut dans les couloirs, ombres parmi les ombres, aussi léger que le vent et fluide que l'eau, c'est à peine si on l'aperçut, il était trop rapide pour les humains.

Il fut bientôt dehors, stoppant à la vue d'une ville aux milles lumières et ce sur plusieurs niveaux, il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait, un château s'étendant sur plusieurs mille où se mêlait électronique, tandis que des fils couraient sur les toits des maisons, et ancienneté comme les moyens de transports qu'il apercevait était conduis pas des chevaux.

Il resta un moment émerveillé, puis reprenant ses esprits il descendit la rue lui faisant face, il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir assez d'yeux pour tout voir, les étalages dans la rue qu'il devina être la rue marchande regorgeaient de tout : fruits et légumes, viande, vêtement, bijoux, tissus, c'était comme s'il se retrouvait au Moyen-Age, il nota distraitement que la monnaie en vigueur était le gallion, mais il ne s'y arrêta pas, il regardait chaque étalage, chaque présentoir, regardant, évaluant, observant, pour les passants il ressemblait un n'importe quel garçon qui descendait la rue marchande, les joues rouges, les yeux brillants et un sourire ravit coller sur le visage.

Kriis resta trois heures à déambuler dans la ville, s'étonnant toujours de voir des créatures magiques évoluer parmi les hommes, il avait croisé un groupe de punk accompagné d'une vélane autant dire qu'ils avaient l'air idiot à satisfaire ses moindres caprices avait un air d'adoration pure, il apprit aussi que les rues portaient les noms des commerces qu'elle habitait, exemple la rue des Serruriers pour les serruriers ou des Poissonniers pour les poissonniers sinon les rues avec habitation portaient le nom de personnes connu pour des faits héroïque pendant la guerre, comme Samantha Perceval une sorcière qui se fit exploser avec sa maison causant une diversion permettant à un groupe de s'enfuir d'une ville assiégée, ou encore Eddy Smith qui attira plus de 200 vampires dans une base militaire avant de déclencher l'autodestruction, tous leurs actes étaient relatés sous le nom de la rue.

Harry ne put que rendre hommage à ses hommes et femmes qui ont sacrifié leur vie pour que d'autres puissent vivre.

Devinant que ce nouveau monde ressemblait à ce que ses livres d'histoires racontaient, Kriis se dirigea vers la taverne ou l'auberge, peut importe afin d'écouter les nouvelles.

Après s'être fait refouler de trois établissements différents, les enfants n'étant pas admis, il allait finalement abandonner quand il surprit une conversation entre deux femmes.

§-Non tu plaisantes ? Fit la première.

§-Si, si je te juge, rempli de créature toutes plus dangereuse les unes que les autres ! Dit la seconde avec dégoût.

§-Oh quelle horreur ! Je veux dire, je comprends que l'on accepte les licornes les fées, même les lutins passe encore mais les loups-garous, les banshee et toutes ces créatures horribles, c'est vraiment une honte de les laisser en ville.

§-Je suis tout à fait d'accord, même les vampires renégats ont une utilité mais eux…c'est une honte ma chère Françoise, une honte !

§-Et où se trouve ce bar miteux, que je dis aux enfants de ne pas s'en approcher, il ne manquerait plus qu'une de ses créatures ne fasse du mal à mes petits chéris.

§-Juste à coté de la fontaine de la Sirène à l'Est de la ville, le Serpent Rouge un nom affreux si tu veux mon avis, c'est une honte, une..

Lorsqu'elles commencèrent à se répéter comme le font toutes les mégères de ce genre Kriis décida de s'y rendre mais avant...

Marchant dans leur direction il fit semblant d'être occupé à regarder un étalage et en bouscula une.

§-Mais faites attention, voyons !Fit elle en jetant les hauts cris.

§-je suis vraiment navré mademoiselle, je ne vous avez pas vu.Fit il avec son plus joli sourire hypocrite.

Elle se mit aussitôt à rougir, il est vrai qu'elle avait dans les 60 ans et n'était pas un exemple de beauté.

§-Ce n'est rien jeune homme mais fait attention à l'avenir.

§-Rien que pour vos beaux yeux, je le ferai à l'avenir.

Et il les laissa là, souriant en les entendant glousser, devinant qu'elle parlait déjà sur son compte.

Une fois tourner le coin de la rue, il examina son butin, la vieille n'avait rien eut d'intéressant sur elle mis à part sa bourse et celle ci ne contenait que douze gallions et vingt trois noises, une petite prise mais bon il l'avait fait pour le plaisir, après tout Rémus était un loups-garous et ça ne l'avait pas empêché d'être l'une des meilleures personne qu'il ait jamais rencontré.

Sentant la tristesse l'envahir en songeant à l'un des hommes qu'il avait considéré, il se dépêcha de trouver ce bar.

Il le trouva bien prés d'une fontaine en forme de sirène mais vers l'Ouest de la ville, il contempla l'enseigne un moment, amusé par le fait qu'elle indiquait : Le Dragon Pourpre et non Le Serpent Rouge, une assez grande différence selon son point de vue mais bon.

Kriis s'avança vers l'entrée, le bar ressemblait traits pour traits à l'auberge du chemin de Traverse et la porte était en bois, mais alors qu'il allait tourner la poignée, il entendit quelque chose et se jeta sur le coté.

Juste à temps car deux hommes en tenant un troisième à l'air mal en point la franchirent rapidement.

Une fois dans la rue ils jetèrent celui qu'il traînait par terre.

L'homme gémit en entrant en contact sur le sol avant de se retourner et de balancer des insultes aux deux autres ce qui permis à Kriis de remarquer qu'il avait un oeil aux beurres noirs et tout le coté gauche du visage boursouflé.

§-Fils de pute, enfoirés connards, vous allez le regretter, monstres !

L'un des hommes, se mettant en colère sous le flots d'injures fit un pas en avant dans l'intention manifeste de le rendre un peu moins reconnaissable mais l'autre le retint par la manche avant de parler à celui par terre.

§-Tirez-vous, on en marre de ses humains qui se font passer pour l'un d'entre nous, il n'y a rien de dangereux ici à part nous même et on a pas l'intention d'attaquer la ville alors arrêter vos conneries, jouer les espions c'est bien mignon mais ça va bien 5 minutes.

L'homme par terre renifla avant de cracher dans leur direction puis de prendre la poudre d'escampette quand l'autre homme fit un autre pas dans sa direction, mais une fois de plus l'autre le retint.

§-Laisse tomber, Syan, il en vaut pas la peine.

§-j'ai quand même envie de lui montrer à quel point on est dangereux énervé.

§-Si tu fais ça t'entre dans leurs jeux, mieux vaut les ignorer. Dit l'autre avant de suivre son ami à l'intérieur.

Kriis resta un instant à considérer ce qu'il venait de voir puis haussant les épaules il passa la porte.

L'intérieur était tel qu'il se l'était imaginer, un parquet en bois de pin, des tables grossièrement taillé dans la même matière, une atmosphère enfumé et sombre, les lampes à l'huile n'éclairant que partiellement la pièce, mais pour Kriis ce n'était pas un problème il y voyait comme en plein jour.

Ses yeux scannèrent les environs, lui permettant de repérer deux portes à chaque bout de la salle, autant de sortie possible pour une éventuelle fuite enfin à condition que ce ne soit pas des cus-de-sac, ainsi que de différencier quelques-unes unes des espèces présentes dans la salle.

Il y avait plusieurs garous, vélanes, nains, succubes, kappas et même des gobelins ainsi que plusieurs autres races qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

A peine avait il fait un pas dans la salle, que toutes les conversations s'étaient fanées, il haussa un sourcil à cette constatation mais n'en continua pas moins à avancer dans la pièce.

Mais alors qu'il s'approchait du comptoir, sa route fut bloquée par une masse conséquente, levant les yeux, il vit qu'il faisait face à un homme et surtout qu'il atteignait à peine son menton.

Levant les yeux un peu plus haut, il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer quand il aperçut pleinement le visage, enfin ce qui ressemblait à un visage, on aurait plutôt dit que l'on avait pris le corps d'un être humain sur lequel on avait greffé une tête de porc.

Une patte, ou un sabot, Kriis avait du mal à la définir vu qu'elle ressemblait au deux, se posa sur son épaule, lui faisant fléchir les genoux sous la surprise, visiblement ce tas de muscle n'était pas surfait, enfin la bouche s'ouvrit, le faisant grimacer une nouvelle fois sous les relents nauséabonds qui s'en échappaient.

§-Les humains normal ne sont pas acceptés, dégage !

Harry pencha la tête sur le coté, vu l'animosité avec laquelle le porc lui avait parlé, les moldus n'étaient pas les bienvenus.

§-Je ne suis pas humain, et au pluriel on conjugue. Fit il calmement.

Le porc cligna plusieurs fois des yeux dans l'incompréhension, et Kriis se demanda sur quelle partie il butait : le fait qu'il ne soit pas humain ou que l'on conjugue au pluriel ?

Il ne put empêcher un sourire amusé de jouer sur ses lèvres en pensant cela.

Malheureusement, la bestiole lui faisant face s'en rendit compte et crut qu'il se moquait de lui, ce qui était effectivement le cas mais là n'était pas la question.

Le sabot le tenant se raffermit tandis qu'un autre s'enfonçait dans son autre épaule.

§-J'vais te montrer moi ! Personne ne se moque de Pochan !Tu vas regretter ta vie abruti d'humain.

Et il entreprit de l'écraser en appuyant fermement sur ses épaules.

Plusieurs voix se firent entendre, venant de divers coin de la salle.

§-Allez laisse le va, c'est qu'un gosse.

§-Ouais, c'est pas réglo.

§-Oublie le il le vaut pas !

Ou encore.

§-Vas y Pochan !

§-On s'en fout de ce qu'il est, marre de ses humains qui se prennent pour ce qu'ils sont pas.

Bien entendu ceux la était de la même race que le dénommer Pochan.

Finalement, Kriis remarqua que le barman se diriger vers eux, un air excédé sur le visage, il en avait clairement marre toute cette agitation.

* * *

_Petit point de vue du barman._

Franck était un mec réglo enfin un loup réglo, mordu quand il était enfant il était un loup-garou, le fait qu'il ne soit pas un natif lycan lui donnait plusieurs avantages : il ne devait faire partie d'aucune meute et donc non soumis à l'autorité des loups situés au-dessus de lui, ainsi que des sens plus développés que la moyenne.

Les désavantages étaient qu'il était souvent dénigré par les natifs lycans et qu'il n'avait aucune prise sur sa transformation les nuits de pleine lune, ce qui se traduisait par deux nombreuses blessures plus ou moins grave et très douloureuse.

Mais Franck ne se plaignait pas, il avait réussit à s'en sortir dans la vie et ce malgré son handicap, et il comptait désormais beaucoup d'amis parmi quasiment toutes les races.

Son auberge était très réputée et il engrangeait plus d'argent qu'il n'en avait besoin, cependant l'argent n'était pas son obsession bien qu'il ne manquait pas les occasions pour en gagner tant qu'elles étaient honnêtes, il n'était pas non plus avare et il aidait toujours quand il en avait les moyens.

Et enfin comme tous les garous, il aimait la beauté, sous toutes ses formes mais si possible humaine au presque.

Et le garçon qui venait de passer sa porte était l'un des plus beaux spécimens qu'il ait jamais vu, des cheveux d'une irréelle couleur argentée, une bouche fine, un corps finement musclé, une peau doré, en un mot magnifique.

La couleur des cheveux ne l'étonna pas, après tout il existait de nombreux moyen pour en changer la coloration alors…

Son seul regret était que le gosse était un humain, en tout cas il sentait comme un humain, bien qu'il y ait quelque chose d'étrange dans son odeur, mais vu le nombre de personnes dans la salle elle devait se mélanger avec les autres.

Quand il vit Pochan s'approcher du gamin, il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, ça allait encore faire des histoires, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un humain rentrait dans l'auberge, durant un moment les gosses de la ville se lançaient comme défi d'être capable d'y rentrer, ils en avaient vus passer, certain plus courageux que d'autres et au bout d'un moment il en avait eu marre, c'est pourquoi ils en avaient effrayé deux ou trois et depuis il était tranquille mais visiblement la tendance était revenue.

Il fut cependant admiratif, le gosse était courageux, il avait à peine flancher quand la main de Pochan s'était abattu sur lui et il ne semblait pas avoir peur.

Franck masqua son rire derrière une toux quand il entendit la réponse du gosse, bien qu'il n'aime pas les menteurs, mais il ne fut plus du tout amusé quand s'aperçut que Pochan avait vraiment l'intention de lui faire du mal.

Il soupira avant de sortir de derrière le bar et de se diriger vers le couple.

Alors qu'il était à moins de deux mètres il entendit le garçon parler, d'une voix douce et calme bien que légèrement menaçante.

§-Lâche-moi. Fit il en fronçant ses beaux sourcils. Franck maudit les lunettes qui masquaient les yeux du garçon.

L'instant d'après le rire de Pochan emplit la pièce, visiblement il ne prenait pas la menace au sérieux et sa se comprenait, le garçon n'était pas vraiment intimidant.

S'approchant un peu plus, le barman remarqua que plusieurs personne avait fais de même, personne ne voulait la mort du gosse, un coup d'œil sur sa gauche lui assura que Gabriel et ses lycans étaient de cette avis.

Mais alors qu'il allait intervenir, le rire qu'ils entendaient tous s'arrêta net et fut rapidement remplacé par un son étranglé.

Franck devait admettre plus tard qu'il n'avait même pas entraperçu le mouvement du garçon, mais le fait était là, il se trouvait maintenant en train de regarder comment un Pochan plus que surprit essayait de dégager le bras qui l'avait saisit à la gorge et le soulevait désormais de plusieurs centimètres au-dessus du sol.

Toute la pièce baignait dans un silence mortel, la plupart des créatures et lui le premier fixaient maintenant le couple avec des yeux ronds.

La vérité faisait lentement son chemin dans les esprits, le gosse n'avait pas menti.

* * *

_Point de vue de Kriis._

Bon, eh bien, il le tenait à environ 10 cm du sol et maintenant ?

C'est vrai que c'était sympa de l'étrangler et tout, mais il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça indéfiniment, c'est vrai il allait finir par se fatiguer mais avant ça le cochon allait crever d'asphyxie, c'est vrai il…devrait arrêter de penser : « C'est vrai » à chaque fois qu'il réfléchit, c'est vrai qu'au bout d'un moment ça devient chiant…

Laissons tomber.

Hum, devait il vraiment faire quelque chose finalement ?Non mais c'est parce qu'il l'aimait pas trop l'échappé de la porcherie.

C'est alors qu'il sentit une main se poser sur son bras, réagissant à l'instinct, il se tourna vers l'intrus qu'il n'avait, étonnamment, pas entendu approcher, et dévoila ses crocs en un « Shhhhiiiii » retentissant (comme les chats quand il rencontre un chien, leur poil se dresse et il siffle un truc qui ressemble à ça).

L'intrus eut un léger mouvement de recul, avant qu'un grondement ne s'échappe de sa gorge.

Kriis se sentit soudain très petit, il venait de mettre en colère un lycanthrope et un mâle alpha vu la présence qui se dégageait de l'intrus.

En tout cas, une chose était sure, ce mec était canon, Harry croyait avoir un demi-dieu en Melkya eh bien ce type là le concurrençait amplement.

Il était grand, environ 1m80,dans les 25 ans, une peau mate, son tee-shirt semblait avoir été peint sur son torse musclé, un pantalon gris collait à des jambes élancées sur lequel une ceinture en argent tombait lâchement, produisant un cliquetis harmonieux à chacun de ses déplacements, il avait des yeux d'une beauté profonde, d'un violet allant d'une nuance foncé sur le bord de la pupille à un violet claire au centre, sa bouche fine d'un rouge vermeil s'étirait en un sourire cynique comme s'il savait qu'il était l'objet d'une inspection.

Kriis ressentit soudain le besoin de glisser sa main dans ses cheveux châtains, ou l'on apercevait de temps en temps des fils d'or, cheveux qui retombaient mi log sur le coté droit du visage et court sur celui de gauche.

Kriis prit à peine le temps de noter les trois anneaux à l'oreille gauche avant d'être de nouveau captivé par ce regard hypnotique.

!-Lâche-le.Dit il d'une voix grave, qui envoya des frissons dans tout le corps de Kriis.

Soudain furieux contre cet homme qui lui faisait ressentir de telle émotion, il le fusilla du regard, ce qui ne sembla pas affecter l'autre homme, faut dire qu'il était aussi probable qu'il n'ait pas été atteint par son regard de la mort parce qu'il avait été atténué par les lunettes de soleil qu'il portait.

Comment voulez vous faire détaler quelqu'un d'un seul regard si vous portez des lunettes qui cache vos yeux? Il savait bien qu'il y avait un inconvénient.

!-Lâche-le ! Répéta t'il, mais cette fois sa voix contenait une menace claire.

Kriis se tapi instinctivement en l'entendant, le félin en lui savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas mettre en colère un alpha, mais d'un autre coté il refusait de se laisser dominer.

Trouvant un arrangement Kriis sourit ironiquement tout en fixant le lycan.

Celui ci écarquilla les yeux semblant deviner ce qu'il s'appétait à faire.

!-Non, ne…Fit il d'un ton prévenant mais trop tard.

Pochan volait déjà à travers la pièce pour finir par s'écraser contre le mur.

Il y eut un vacarme étourdissant avant que le silence ne revienne.

Puis des raclements de chaises se firent entendre, et tous les potes de la nouvelle race de porc volant furent debout avec la ferme attention de lui faire la leçon, ou plus communément, lui casser la gueule.

Mais un grondement profond sortit la gorge de l'alpha qui se tint de manière protectrice devant Kriis.

Aussitôt les cochons trouvèrent quelque chose de très intéressant sur leur table et se rassirent.

Harry haussa un sourcil, il semblerait que le lycan soit plutôt respecter dans le coin, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide et il allait faire savoir sa façon de penser quand il se sentit saisit par la taille et balancer sur une épaule.

Un cri de surprise s'échappa de sa bouche suivit d'un sifflement furieux qui se mua en un grondement de colère.

§-On va avoir une petite conversation toi et moi. Fut tout ce qu'il entendit alors qu'il était conduit vers un coin calme au fond de la salle.

Kriis eut beau gigoter, donner des coups de griffes, ils ne savaient quand elles étaient apparues mais il en avait désormais, il lui mordit même l'épaule mais la seule chose qu'il reçut fut un rire qui lui envoya des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale.

Enfin il fut brutalement poser sur une chaise tandis que son sauveur/kidnappeur faisait de même en face de lui.

§-Je suis Gabriel.Lui dit il alors.

§-…

§-Je vois, enchanter, maintenant je veux savoir de quelle meute tu es.

§-…

§-Ne pas répondre ne t'aidera pas, si tu ne me dis pas ta meute je serai charger de t'incorporer dans la mienne.

§-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, s'exclama Kriis incrédule, il n'avait pas du tout envie de faire partie d'une meute.

§-Si je peux.Alors ?

§-Je ne fais partie d'aucune meute.Souffla finalement le jeune garçon.

§-C'est impossible, ne ment pas !Fit Gabriel en fronçant les sourcils.

Kriis leva les yeux aux ciels puis retira ses lunettes.

Un concert de « Ho ! » Ce fit entendre dans la salle.

Tournant la tête il s'aperçut que tout le monde écoutait cette conversation d'un air intéressé.

Gabriel devait être aussi ennuyé que lui car il fit un signe de tête au patron avant de traîner Harry dans une petite salle à coté, et ce sous les protestations de l'assistance qui voulait savoir la suite de l'histoire.

§-Tu es quoi ?

§-Ca vous regarde pas !Fut sa réponse catégorique.

Une seconde après il était par terre, le garous appuyé sur lui, ses crocs poser sur sa jugulaire.

Kriis terrifié écarquilla les yeux, il n'avait rien vu venir et pourtant il était un mibu, c'était la deuxième fois aujourd'hui qu'il se retrouvait dans une situation incontrôlable et comme on dit jamais deux sans trois.

Il cria quand il sentit les crocs s'enfoncer légèrement dans son cou.

§-Tu me dois le respect, tu es sur mon territoire et tu dois te soumettre tout le temps durAnt lequel tu y réside compris ?

§-Ou…oui ! Fit Kriis, il n'avait pas envie de se mettre la meute locale de félin à dos, ce serait signer mort certaine sinon.

§-Bien.Fit doucement le lycan en regagnant sa place sur une chaise.

Une main sur son cou, Kriis se releva lentement, prenant bien soin de rester le plus loin possible du garou.

Voyant son malaise celui reprit la parole d'une voix rassurante.

§-ne t'inquiète pas je ne te blesserais pas, mais que tu sois un lycan ou non tu as du félin en toi et tu plus que proche des panthères, ce que je suis, tu peux donc être incorporer dans la meute.

§-Je..Je n'ai pas envie..Je ne veux pas être commander.

Gabriel sourit, comprenant parfaitement.

§-Je vois, tu ne le seras pas, tu ne seras pas surveiller 24h/24 mais s'il y a un problème tu devras nous rendre des comptes, ce sont les lois de la ville et tout le monde doit s'y soumettre au risque d'être expulser.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, il ne savait pas qu'il y avait de telles lois, il se maudit mentalement, bien sur qu'il y en avait, on ne pouvait pas laisser se balader autant de race différente sans surveillance surtout quand certaine ne s'entendaient pas parfaitement bien.

Il avait été idiot de ne pas y penser, toutes civilisations évoluées qui se respecte possèdent un ensemble de lois qui gèrent les populations.

§-Je ne savais pas.Fit il mortifié.

Gabriel se rapprocha et lui ébouriffa les cheveux gentiment.

§-Pas grave gamin, ça arrive à tout le monde.

Bizarrement ce geste affectif ne révolta pas Kriis, il eut même envie de ronronner, ce devait être parce que le félin en lui reconnaissait Gabriel comme son dominant pour le moment et il était de notoriété publique que les membres d'une meute sont très portés sur le contact.

Une seconde !

Est-ce qu'il venait juste de penser qu'il faisait partie de la meute de Gabriel ?

Oh galère, cela devenait de plus en plus compliquer d'heures en heures.

§-Je..suis membre de la meute alors ?Fit il d'une petite voix.

§-Oui, membre honoraire en tout cas.Sourit Gabriel exhibant ses crocs, on pouvait apercevoir une étincelle de contentement au fond de ses prunelles.

§-C'est pas une raison pour me sauter dessus. Bouda Kriis, qui avait bien compris le petit jeu de l'autre.

§-Non, mais s'en est une pour te séduire.Répondit Gabriel en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Kriis sentit ses joues chauffer curieusement, il devait faire très chaude dans cette salle.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand la porte claqua soudainement contre le mur.

Melkya se tenait dans l'embrasure, sa bouche fermé en une mince ligne, la colère irradiait de tout son être.

§-Gabriel.Fit il d'une voix coupante comme un rasoir.

§-Melkya.Fit Gabriel d'une voix calme mais tout son être était tendu, il se retenait d'attaquer à grand-peine.

Ses deux la se haïssait, c'était claire comme de l'eau de roche.

§-Je suis venue chercher Kriis.Fit savoir Mel, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

§-Il n'est pas ici alors je ne te retiens pas.Grogna Gabriel.

§-Euh…c'est moi Kriis.Fit Harry doucement, ne voulant pas donner le signal de départ pour un combat de catch.

Gabriel le considéra un moment, avant de lui faire un sourire séducteur.

§-Joli nom.

§-Merci.Répondit prudemment Kriis, observant Melkya du coin de l'œil.

§-Ecarte-toi de lui, Gabriel ! Cria celui ci.

§-Et pourquoi donc ? Fit Gabriel en haussant un sourcil et en passant son bras autour de la taille de Kriis.

§-Il ne t'appartient pas !

§-Il ne t'appartient pas non plus !

§-Je l'ai amené ici.

§-Et moi je l'ai aidé à s'intégrer.Cà c'était encore a voir.

§-Lache le.

§-Non

§-Tout de suite.

§-Il fait partie de ma meute, je peux donc le tenir si je veux.

§-…

Melya sembla desarconné par cette information

§-Quoi ? Serais tu à court d'arguments.

Kriis n'était pas vraiment content de cette discussion, on se serait cru à la fête foraine et c'était à qui attraperait la peluche.

Enfin, avec un air de triomphe sur son visage, Melkya cassa le récent silence tendu.

§- Je l'ai embrassé.

6 à 5 pour Melkya pensa Kriis.

§- Je vois. Dit finalement Gabriel.

Puis d'un geste souple il attira Kriis contre lui et l'embrassa.

Il était stupéfait, loin de lui sembler désagréable, le baiser était au contraire magnifique, les lèvres molles de Gabriel contre les siennes le ravissaient, on aurait dit qu'un feu avait pris naissance au creux de ses reins et que seul la fraîcheur du lycan pouvait l'arrêter.

Dans un coin de son esprit Kriis prit conscience qu'un ronronnement avait empli la pièce et que c'était de lui qu'il provenait.

Gabriel se détacha de lui lentement et Kriis gémit doucement à la perte de contact.

Se tournant vers le vampire, il dit sarcastiquement.

§-Game over ! Les compteurs sont remis à zéro ! Ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

Et dans un hurlement de fureur Melkya se jeta sur lui.

* * *

**L'ennui avec les scène comme ça c'est qu'on est frustré après !**

**Ouinnnnnnnnnn !**

**Moi aussi je veux un mec !Je veux qui m'embrasse pendant trois heures et qui me disent qu'il m'aimera toute sa vie alors que lui et moi on saient très bien que ça durera pas plus de 6 mois.**

**Enfin bref, si vous avez des questions sur l'histoire n'hésitez pas, j'essaierai dit répondre dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Evitez celles du genre, « Il se passe quoi dans le prochain chapite » parce ce que j'y répondrai dans le prochain chapitre donc…**

**Une que l'on ma posé plusieurs fois et au sujet de Kriis/Snape.**

**Eh bien je ne sais pas trop, dans l'esprit de Harry, Rayden et Snape sont à la fois deux personnes différentes mais en même temps son seul et unique meurtrier, de plus sa haine originel pour Snape et toujours présente, quoi qu'il en soit s'il y a une relation elle sera très ambiguë, je pense néanmoins la faire ressentir mais vers la fin.**

**Voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre bye.**

**Pour ceux qui sont resté jusqu'à la fin merci beaucoup et pour les autres…c'est pas grave je vous en veux pas vu que je fais la même chose.**

**Tchao bye !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.**

Petite note : Bonjour tout le monde, je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas updater et j'en suis désolée, pour ceux qui ont lu l'annonce, vous savez que c'était en partie du au fait que je passais mon bac, que j'ai eu d'ailleurs au grand désespoir de ma mère qui pensait que le rater me donnerait une bonne leçon.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont encouragé ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir.

Je suis en première année de licence a la fac et ça ne m'intéresse absolument pas en fait je vais passer le concourt d'infirmière.

Bon je vais vous arrêter parce que je vois bien que vous n'en avez rien à foutre de ma petite vie (lol) donc je vais vous laisser apprécier.

En bref voici le chapitre 7 de LS.

Ah deux secondes encore, j'ai eu des problèmes avec cette adresse j'en ai donc ouvert une autre mais je compte la fermer dès que je saurais comment faire elle est au nom d'esprit dérivant, l'histoire s'appelle : _Et le vent porta l'odeur du sang._

C'est toujours dans le même registre, Harry change de monde et c'est la guerre contre les vamps.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse.

Bonne lecture et des reviews please.

« Pensée de Kriis. »

Chapitre 7.

Vite.Vite.Toujours plus vite, pour la troisième fois en une heure, Kriis accéléra encore, ses pieds touchant à peine la terre ne laissant qu'une légère trace de son passage que seul un chasseur chevronné aurait su détecter, malheureusement c'était le cas de la plupart des vampires et des loups-garous.

Sans ralentir, Kriis attrapa une branche basse et d'une torsion du poignet se hissa sur l'arbre, s'arrêtant à peine pour affirmer son appui avant de sauter sur une autre et ce encore et encore.

Il y avait deux raisons derrière sa fuite précipitée, la première étant qu'il avait laissé derrière lui deux personnes pas très contentes de son départ, la deuxième était que _l'appel _se faisait de plus en plus fort.

Le souffle court il décida de faire une pause, installé sur une assez haute branche, adossé au tronc, il scruta les arbres du regard, essayant d'entendre des bruits suspects, tous sons étrangers à l'environnement forestier qui signifierait qu'il était suivit, bien qu'il doute qu'ils soient allés jusque là.

De toute façon il ne leurs devait rien, il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait accepté d'entrer dans la meute de Gabriel, c'est vrai que c'était pas parce que l'homme était la représentation vivante d'un dieu du sexe, était de la race féline comme lui, comprenait ses instincts et représentait la figure d'autorité dont tout jeune félin rêve qu'il devait forcément tomber sous le charme non ?

Mauvais train de pensée, mieux valait songer à quelque chose d'autre.

Aussitôt le vampire s'imposa dans son esprit, Harry fronça les sourcils, ses lèvres se retroussèrent dévoilant ses crocs et un bas grondement prit forme dans sa gorge, quel emmerdeur celui là sans parler du fait qu'il lui avait volé son premier baiser, enfin le premier de sa nouvelle vie.

Kriis se passa une main dans les cheveux, il pouvait être si fleur bleue quand il s'y mettait.

Mais il n'empêche qu'il n'appréciait pas Melkya, il y avait quelque chose dans le vampire qui lui faisait penser à son meurtrier, aussi bien dans l'aspect physique que dans le baiser.

L'Empaleur, un nom tout aussi sombre que Voldemort bien qu'il paraisse plus terrifiant, entre nous il avait toujours trouvé un peu con d'avoir peur de quelqu'un qui se surnomme lui-même Voldemort.

Un ennemi qui se donne un nom effrayant est beaucoup moins dangereux qu'un ennemi auquel on donne un nom terrifiant.

Les actes parlent plus que les mots c'est bien connu.

Kriis soupira, sa vie n'était pas ennuyeuse ça c'était certain. Dire qu'avant il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être normal.

Oui, mais c'est quoi être normal ? Songea t'il.

La normalité n'est après tout qu'une idée générale qui renvoie à l'uniformité d'un monde.

Il ne pouvait pas être normal tout simplement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer dans la norme collective.

Il ne supporterait jamais de devoir se confiner aux attitudes auxquels les autres s'attendent.

La plupart des personnes dites normales ne sont que des imbéciles.

Se sentant reposer il reprit son chemin quoique à un rythme plus lent.

Tandis qu'il courrait vers une destination gravée dans la mémoire des mibus, il se remémora les derniers événements.

**Flash back.**

_Deux heures plus tôt._

Harry aurait été une fille, il aurait hurlé que les hommes étaient tous des abrutis qui ne pouvaient régler leurs problèmes qu'avec leurs poings, malheureusement il était un garçon et il n'était pas encore assez désespéré pour s'insulter lui-même.

Aussi se contenta t'il d'observer la scène d'un air critique.

Non mais franchement où est ce qu'ils se croyaient, c'est la vraie vie ici, non une certaine comédie romantique, ils ne pensaient tout de même pas que telle une femme éperdue d'amour il se jetterait dans les bras du gagnant ?

C'était totalement idiot, bien que dans un coin de son esprit chibi-Harry hurlait qu'il ne s'inquiétait absolument pas de finir dans les bras de Gabriel…encore.

Se précipitant sur la gauche, il esquiva d'ailleurs, habilement celui ci qui projeté, alla s'encastrer dans le mur, ce qui ne sembla pas trop l'affecter car une seconde plus tard il bondissait de nouveau sur Melkya.

A priori ils étaient tous deux de forces égales, bien que Melkya prisait plus la technique tandis que le lycanthrope se fiait à sa vitesse.

Gabriel semblait avoir repris le dessus, tenant le vampire par la nuque de la main droite tandis qu'il le bourrait de coups avec la gauche et d'après le bruit qu'il venait d'entendre, lui brisait efficacement les côtes.

Un petit sourire satisfait trouva son chemin sur les lèvres de notre héros, il n'était vraiment pas fanatique de Melkya, il remontait trop de mauvais souvenir à la surface, c'était déjà assez pénible de se souvenir de sa vie d'avant alors si en plus un mec débarque et vous la rappelle toute l'heure.

Le mort vivant sembla retrouver ses esprits car arrêtant le poing du garou, il tordit son corps, l'obligeant à lâcher sa prise sur son cou et d'un mouvement fluide tourna autour de son adversaire pour finir par lui tordre le bras dans le dos.

Seul une prise de souffle accompagna le craquement de l'os, rien d'autre ne suggéra que le vampire venait de briser le bras de Gabriel.

Celui ci lança sa tête en arrière écrasant le nez de Melkya qui légèrement étourdit le relâcha.

Les deux ennemis étaient de nouveau face à face, melkya avec un visage ensanglanté et Gabriel avec son bras désormais inutile pendant le long de son flanc.

Ah, il semblerait que nous en étions désormais à la phase « je te fusille du regard », c'était donc un concourt de volonté.

Kriis soupira, si l'idée qu'il se faisait de ses deux la était la bonne alors il en avait pour des heures, bien qu'il soit sur qu'il pouvait réussir une sortie de la pièce sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte enfin pas tant qu'ils ne bougeaient pas.

Le hic c'est qu'il n'avait pas trop envie de sortir et d'abandonner Gabriel, il se sentait tiré vers l'homme plus âgé, sûrement du au fait qu'ils étaient tous deux de la même race et maintenant de la même meute.

Faisant un pas en avant, Le jeune mibu s'appétait à intervenir quand un bruit de porte lui fit tourner la tête et c'est tout autre chose qui sortit de sa bouche.

-Mélinda.Fit il, le nom sortant en un murmure.

La jeune fille le regarda brièvement renifla avant de lancer un regard noir à Melkya.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent en avisant ce qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

« Putain, elle… »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, son esprit essayant vainement d'enregistrer ce qu'il voyait il ne pensa même pas à l'arrêter et c'est dans la stupéfaction qu'il la vit lever son arbalète d'un air déterminé et en tirer le déclenchement.

Comme dans un film ses yeux suivirent le carreau qui fendit l'air et se rapprocha rapidement de sa cible.

Il vit Melkya pivoter, se rendre compte de la menace et se baisser de justesse. Il relâcha un souffle qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir pris.

En tout cas cette gamine savait comment viser.

Même Gabriel avait un air stupéfait, ses yeux ne cessaient de passer de Mélinda au carreau dans le mur puis de nouveau à Mélinda et ainsi de suite.

Tandis que le vampire, assis par terre, fixait la gamine les dents serrées tout en murmurant des malédictions.

-Loki, tu es siiiiiiii mort. Sale petit rat dégénéré, fils de …Enfin bref vous voyez le registre.

Mélinda quant à elle fit un bruit indigné, visiblement pas très contente d'avoir louper sa cible, une petite moue adorable prit place sur son visage.

Gabriel, s'était redresser et la regardait d'un air pensif, exprimant tout haut ses pensées.

-La jeunesse et de plus en plus précoce de nos jours, sûrement l'influence des jeux vidéos, néanmoins c'est assez intéressant, troublant et effrayant mais intéressant.

-Mélinda, qu'est ce que tu fais. Demanda prudemment Kriis.

-Je ne l'aime pas ! Fit elle comme si c'était une raison évidente à son acte.

Puis posant le nez de l'arbalète par terre elle posa ses pieds de chaque cotés, s'aidant de son poids pour la tenir et retendre la corde.

« Elle ne l'aime, est ce que ça justifie tout, le mode a tellement changé que c'est devenu chose commune que les gamines embroche les gens qu'elles n'aiment pas ? Non parce que c'est plutôt étrange, je dis pas que c'est interdit mais bon ça fout un peu la trouille »

Et il se mit à imaginer des bataillons de gosses entre 4 et 10 ans se mettant en formation arbalètes à la main et tirant sur tout ce qui bouge.

« Ouais fichtrement dérangeant »

-Non mais ça va bien cinq minutes, faut se calmer maintenant.

-Lâche-moi, méchant, je vais te renvoyer d'où tu viens ça t'apprendra !

Sortant de sa rêverie, Kriis constata que Melkya tenait désormais l'arme dans sa main et la maintenait hors d'atteinte de Mélinda, qui sautait en vain dans l'espoir de la reprendre.

-Sale gamine.

Se développant énervé le vampire leva la main.

Il ne l'abaissa jamais, se déplaçant rapidement Kriis lui tenait fortement le bras. Même s'il n'avait eu à l'idée que de lui faire peur ou de lui donner une légère gifle, étrangement Harry ne pouvait le laisser toucher Mélinda, enfer la gosse venait juste de lui montrer qu'elle avait des tripes et pas qu'un peu, attaquer un vampire à 9 ans c'est quelque chose.

Maintenant plus amusé qu'autre chose Harry parla.

-Je ne te laisse pas la toucher. Dit il d'une voix froide.

Melkya laissa retomber son bras, ses yeux fixer dans ceux du Survivant.

Un sourire vint jouer sur ses lèvres sûrement du au fait de leur proximité.

-Si c'est ce que tu désire, qui suis je pour refuser de m'y plier.

Kriis roula les yeux, les vampires…

-Bien puisque vous avez fini de jouer à « c'est moi le chef, non c'est pas toi », je vais vous laisser, je n'ai jamais était fana des combats de boxes, vous savez ceux où on se rend compte que les combattants non finalement rien d'intéressant mis à part les cris d'animaux qu'ils poussent quand il touche l'adversaire.

-Ouch, ça fait mal chéri.fit Gabriel d'une fausse voix peiné, ses yeux concurrençant les chibi-eyes.

Malgré lui Harry secoua la tête en souriant.

-Idiot.Répondit il gentiment.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Roulant de nouveaux les yeux, Kriis poussa Mélinda en dehors de la pièce.

-Ou vas tu ? Demanda aussitôt le vampire.

Kriis hésita à lui répondre rien que pour le faire chier mais il n'avait pas envie de relancer une bagarre aussi lui répondit il.

-Je rentre à ma pièce, c'est celle dans laquelle je me suis réveillé non ?

Mel acquiesça.

-Je te raccompagne.

-Mais bien sur, comme si j'allais te laisser faire.Siffla Gabriel, se redressant à sa pleine taille, visiblement un bras cassé n'avait en rien diminué son esprit combatif.

-Non, je ne crois pas.Répondit rapidement notre bel argenté.

-Et pourquoi pas.Fit Gabriel en fronçant les sourcils, mécontent à l'idée de laisse SON Kriis avec son ennemi.

-Parce que tu seras trop occupé à me raccompagner.Dit malicieusement Kriis.

Aussitôt le visage du loup-garou s'éclaira.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres.Fit il en souriant d'un air affecté vers Melkya, copiant ses précédents mots. 

Celui ci grinça des dents, ouvrit la bouche mais avant qu'il puisse parler, Harry se tourna vers lui et d'un regard montrant sa colère il lui dit d'une voix polaire.

-Ma vie, mes choix, tu n'as aucun droit sur moi et je ne t'estime pas assez pour que ton avis ne me soit d'une quelconque importance.

Et sur ce, il quitta la pièce, Gabriel avec lui, il entendit néanmoins ce que le vampire lui dit avant que la porte ne se referme.

-Je te verrai demain, il y a certaines chose dont nous devons te parler.

**Fin flash back**

En toute honnêteté le plus amusant c'était quand ils avaient du traverser le pub, tous les clients les fixaient avec un faux air désintéressé, certains avaient été jusqu'à siffloter pour faire croire qu'ils n'avaient rien écouté de leur conversation.

Nul doute que leur petite dispute avait été suivit avec intérêt.

Néanmoins il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, la haine entre Melkya et Gabriel était trop forte pour n'être qu'une simple rancune, enfin sauf si on s'appelait Severus Snape, Kriis avait donc pensé que peut être c'était une haine de famille, genre Potter VS Malfoy, ou encore que le vampire avait joué un tour particulièrement vicieux à Gabriel mais quand il lui avait demandé celui ci avait refusé de le lui dire clairement.

**Flash back**

_Discussion avec Gabriel._

Kriis observait Gabriel d'un air curieux tout en marchant, il ne servait à rien de garder une façade froide il avait trop souvent laissé tomber son masque, de plus il avait la conviction que s'il cachait de nouveau ses émotions un autre événement bizarre surviendrait, le genre de situation où on est trop surpris pour réfléchir.

Enfin bref, s'il observait curieusement, c'était parce que le garou n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa question, à ses côtés Mélinda marchait heureuse avec le fait quel avait rapporté son ange.

-Alors ?Finit par demander Harry.

Gabriel soupira visiblement pas très heureux avec la question.

-Ce n'est pas seulement entre Melkya et moi, tous les garous ne supportent pas sa présence.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-je croyais que les garous et vampires avaient cessé leur guerre, du moins avec les renégats.

Il était bien connu que de nombreuses guerres avaient eu lieu entre ces deux races mais s'il se souvenait bien, une sorte de trêve avait été établit mais il était possible qu'elle est été brisée durant son absence.

-Non ça n'a rien à voir entre les vampires et les garous, c'est entre melkya et les garous.

-Qu'est ce qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?

-D'une certaine façon tout et rien et on lui reproche les deux, sache juste que si les renégats ne le protégeaient pas nous l'aurions tous foutus dehors, et encore c'est le mineur des cas.

-Pourtant je n'ai pas vu de réaction particulière avec lui.

Faut dire qu'il n'était pas vraiment avec lui en public mais il n'avait rien vu dans la résidence.

-Les humains ne savent pas, enfin pas les non impliqués, ceux du haut conseil ou ayant un grade élevé savent vraiment ce qu'il en est.

-Ca ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi.

Gabriel le fixa d'un regard pénétrant et déterminé.

-Et tu ne le seras pas, sache juste qu'il n'est pas bon pour toi de rester avec lui, et ça ne me plait pas du tout qu'il te connaisse, sans parler du fait qu'il t'a embrassé.

-Toi aussi je te signale.

-Tu n'as rien fait pour mon empêcher.

-J'ai pas vraiment eut le temps.

Tout en parlant ils avaient pénétré dans les bâtiments, ils se trouvaient maintenant dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres.

-Et ça vient du garçon dont le ronronnement à remplit la pièce.

Kriis rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.Fit il en regardant ailleurs.

Gabriel fit un sourire séducteur.

-Vraiment laisse moi te montrer.

Et poussant doucement Kriis contre le mur il l'embrassa de nouveau.

Celui ci savait que le repousser prouverait son point mais le problème et qu'il n'en avait pas du tout envie, et chibi-Harry qui hurlait de joie dans le fond de son esprit n'aidait pas vraiment.

Quand ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes Kriis oublia tout le reste, qui à dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'étoiles quand on embrasse, le mec qui à sortit une telle bêtise était célibataire depuis sa naissance c'est certain.

Ecartant les lèvres, Kriis fit bon accueil à cette langue taquine qui entreprit de jouer avec la sienne dans un ballet endiablé.

Ce ne furent que lorsque le besoin d'air se fit sentir qu'ils se séparèrent.

Le cœur battant, Kriis plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme l'ayant embrassé passionnément, il avisa aussitôt l'air triomphant de celui ci.

Il leva un sourcil interrogatoire avant de se rendre comte du fait qu'il ronronnait, il arrêta aussitôt le son offensant.

Il allait dire quelque chose quand un frisson de terreur lui traversa la colonne vertébrale, Gabriel semblait également l'avoir senti car une goutte de sueur coulait le long de sa tempe.

Harry pouvait pratiquement voir une marée de mauvaises ondes venir de sa gauche.

Ils tournèrent la tête lentement.

Mélinda se tenait au milieu du couloir, sa jupe flottait au gré d'un vent venu d'on ne sait où et ses poings serrés pendaient de chaque coté de son corps, ses yeux d'un bleu électrique fixés sur Gabriel, on pouvait presque voir une tempête de colère au-dessus de sa tête.

Un nouveau frisson les gagna, puis les yeux fixer sur Mélinda, le garou prit la parole.

-Bon bin je vais te laisser, on se voit demain.

-Oui, oui, c'est ça on se voit demain.

Ils se séparèrent rapidement, Kriis retint à rire quand il vit l'imposant lycanthrope longer prudemment le mur, tout en feignant de marcher tranquillement, quand il arriva au niveau de Mélinda.

Celle ci pivota doucement sur elle-même le fixant impitoyablement tout le long du processus.

Pouffant Kriis entreprit de rentrer dans la chambre lorqu'il entendit la voix de son nouvel ami.

-Ah au fait, nous viendrons chercher tes affaires demain.

-hein !Comment ça ?

-n'oublie pas tu fais partie de ma meute maintenant il est donc normal que tu viennes vivre avec nous, et nous te trouverons aussi un gardien, hors de question de laisser un petit tout seul, je connais une ou deux femelles qui seraient d'accord pour te prendre ne t'inquiète pas.

-hein, non c'est hors…et attend, revient ici !

Trop tard.

Mais qu'est ce que c'était que ce bordel, merde il n'avait absolument pas pensé aux conséquences, il aurait du s'en douter tout content de se sentir appartenir à un groupe il n'avait pas songé à ce que cela impliquait.

« Tu viens une fois de plus de faire preuve de ta faculté à te fourrer dans tes situations problématiques, ouin je veux Hermione ! »

Un instant l'image de la jeune fille s'imposa dans son esprit mais il la repoussa, mieux valait ne pas y penser, pas le temps d'être nostalgique.

Il souffla et rentra dans sa pièce, ce ne fut que lorsqu'il s'assit sur son lit qu'il s'aperçut que la gamine l'avait suivit, elle le regardait d'un air sombre.

Assis sur le lit comme ça, elle paraissait plus grande, plus imposante aussi, même un peu effrayante.

Il leva un sourcil.

« C'est quoi maintenant, elle va me sortir le faut qu'on parle pour lequel les filles sont si célèbre ? »

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, elle se contenta de le regarder puis graduellement sa position se relâcha puis sans un mot elle monta sur le lit et se coucha en chien de fusil à coté de lui.

Harry la regarda fixement d'un visage blanc pendant une minute entière.

Cette gamine pensait vraiment qu'elle allait dormir avec lui ?

Sur il avait environ entre 17 et 19 ans de corps on ne pouvait donc pas vraiment l'accuser de pédophilie mais quand même.

Comme si sentant son indécision, elle se releva subitement puis sans un mot attrapa un bout de son tee-shirt dans sa main et se recoucha, désormais sure qu'il n'irait nulle part.

Décidant que ce n'était pas le plus important Kriis oublia qu'une gamine de 9 ans s'accrochait à lui comme un naufragé à son bout de bois et entreprit de réfléchir à la façon de faire à la situation.

Dès demain il devrait parler à Melkya mais également avec Gabriel à propos de son « adoption », quelle galère.

Il n'avait nul doute quant au fait que le lycan ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer avec juste un sourire, la meute signifiait beaucoup et il en avait lui-même conscience, le félin en lui étant très déranger à l'idée de devoir partir mais comprenait également le fait qu'il doive répondre à l'appel, c'était dans son sang, un pacte devait être honoré point final.

Sa bête intérieure ne lui posait pas de problème seul le fait que Gabriel refuserait catégoriquement de partir en posait un, ça et le fait qu'il serait positivement ravi en apprenant que Kriis avait un seigneur à servir quelque part.

Il devait donc comme dit précédemment faire face à la situation.

**Fin flash back.**

C'est pour cela qu'il se retrouvait à courir en pleine nuit, certain dirait qu'il fuyait mais Kriis préférait dire qu'il mettait de la distance entre lui et ses problèmes, bon nombre de personne conseillent de se distancer, c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait.

Bien que pas de la façon dont on l'avait prévu voilà tout.

* * *

_Ile d'Avalon, Royaume de Lithuana, temple Accipio dit temple du serment._

La forêt était luxuriante, les arbres recouverts de mousses et de lianes, les oiseaux chantaient et de nombreux petits bruits témoignaient de la vie dans cet endroit.

Mais le plus surprenant était ce grand arbre majestueux dont les racines noueuses enlaçaient un édifice de pierre.

C'était un endroit paisible, une fois rentré dans le temple un long couloir bordé de statut représentant tous des jeunes hommes ou femmes aux yeux fendues, soit dans des positions nobles faisant ressortir leur solennité soit dans des positions de combats, chacun d'entre eux étaient d'une beauté époustouflante conduisait à une assez grande salle, sur les murs des fresques gravés sur les murs racontaient leur histoire les détails étant saisissant de vérité.

Les seules couleurs présentes étaient l'argent étrange de la pierre parcourut de veines noires.

La beauté de cette pièce était époustouflante, de grandes fenêtres laissaient passé la douce lumière du soleil filtré par le feuillage des arbres, de longues branches passant par ses mêmes fenêtres faisaient leurs chemins à travers la salle, grimpant le long des murs, la nature ne faisait qu'une avec l'architecture.

Tout au fond de la salle, une flamme de couleur blanche brûlait à même le sol, derrière elle on pouvait apercevoir une statue représentant une femme, ses longs cheveux avaient été représentés comme s'ils bougeaient au gré du vent, seules deux nattes retombaient de chaque coté de son corps, ses yeux aux pupilles fendues fixées droit devant elle mais vers le sol comme si elle considérait quelque chose à terre.

Ses mains serraient la poignée d'une épée qu'elle tenait à la verticale pointe au sol devant elle.L'arme était simple, la lame très fine est faite d'un métal transparent qui reflétait les flammes du feu, envoyant des éclats de lumières, des centaines de petit point brillant à travers la pièce (genre boule de discothèque).

La garde était composé d'une femme semblable à celle de la statue, sauf que seul le haut du corps étant vu, ses bras écartés formaient la butée, sa tête était posé sur le début de la lame et ses cheveux semblaient l'entourer descendant son corps pour se tordre et former le pommeau.

En s'approchant on pouvait s'apercevoir que sa sœur jumelle occupait l'autre côté de la garde et que leurs mains se tenaient tandis que leurs chevelures s'entrelaçaient, la seule différence était que la première avait les yeux ouverts et semblait sourire tandis que la deuxième avait les yeux fermé et la bouche ouverte dans un cri muet.

En observant la lame attentivement on pouvait voir que des lettres d'un violet clair la parcourait elles semblaient onduler à l'intérieur même de l'épée comme si baignant dans un l'eau et bougeant ou gré des vagues.

Mais le plus important était que la statue entière était recouverte de chaîne, celle ci emprisonnaient la dame du temple non pas d'une manière agressive mais symbolique, les chaînes d'un serment, cependant l'on s'apercevait que plusieurs anneaux semblaient s'être desserrés, la plupart ceux s'approchant de l'épée comme s'il ne suffirait que d'un souffle pour que les maillons ne se brisent.

Soudainement une voix vint couper le silence.

-Mon seigneur je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi nous sommes de nouveau ici ;

Un homme d'environ quarante ans, aux cheveux et à la barbe grise, vêtu d'une armure bleu-foncé presque noir venait de parler, une cicatrice lui barrait l'œil gauche et fonctionnait le long de son visage jusqu'a son menton annonçait qu'il avait déjà participé à des batailles, tout en lui démontrait le guerrier.

Un jeune homme vêtu d'un pantalon lâche noir et d'une longue chemise verte-foncé évasée aux manches le recouvrant jusqu'au cuisse se tourna vers lui, à genoux devant la flamme il semblait tenir un globe dans sa main.

-Je lance l'appel.Fit il calmement.

-je sais cela mon seigneur mais cela fait déjà plus d'une semaine, à quoi bon continuer, les mibus sont tous morts mon seigneur, et les morts ne peuvent répondre.

-je poursuivrais tout de même.

Le vieil homme secoua la tête.

-Mon prince cela ne sert à rien les Mibus ne sont plus, leur course s'est éteinte, nul ne répondra à votre appel hormis le vent.

-Ce n'est pas fini maître d'arme, selon les textes, l'appel doit résonner jusqu'à ce que la lune soit pleine et alors seulement l'on pourra considérer que je ne recevrai d'aide.Fit la voix douce du prince.

-Folie, prince, je ne vous laisserai pas passer toute la nuit dans cet endroit désert et dangereux sur un simple caprice.

-Père…père m'a fait promettre de venir une fois mon quinzième anniversaire, il semblait y tenir particulièrement, ne peux tu donc penser qu'il savait un fait que l'on ignore ?

-Si le roi lui-même l'a annoncé alors je comprends que vouliez honorer sa mémoire, si en plus votre parole à été donné alors je ne peux que m'incliner mais si l'un d'entre eux était encore vivant pourquoi se montrer seulement maintenant et pourquoi répondrait il à votre appel ?

-Un pacte entre la famille royale et les mibus me semble suffisant.Sourit le jeune homme.

A ces mots le maître d'arme sembla s'obscurcir mais ne dit rien.

-Bien, cependant, je prends sur mon droit pour refuser que vous passiez la nuit ici.

-Mais...

-Mourir de froid ou d'une attaque vous empêchera de tenir vitre promesse de plus votre santé m'est importante mon seigneur.

-Bien, encore quelques instants alors…

Et plaçant encore une fois ses mains de chaque côté du globe ferma les yeux en se concentrant sur l'artefact entre ses mains, puis envoyant de son énergie à l'intérieur se concentra sur l'objet de son appel, si un mibu vivait toujours encore de par le monde, il recevrait son appel.

Le globe se mit à étinceler et des entrelacs de la même couleur et dans la même langue que ceux à l'intérieur de l'épée se formèrent tandis qu'une mélodie inhumaine envahissaient la pièce et se répandait dans les airs, se dispersant dans la forêt et aux alentours.

A quelques centaines de kilomètres, dans une forêt sombre et angoissante ou contrairement la nuit règne, un beau jeune homme aux cheveux argenté s'arrêta dans sa course et releva la tête, ses oreilles prenant dans les doux sons d'une mélodie envoûtante à la fois étrangère et familière.

Il reprit son voyage un léger sourire aux lèvres, pressé de répondre à l'appel.

* * *

**Note de fin de chapitre.**

Eh bien j'espère que ce chapitre vous convient et oui je continue cette histoire, je sais également ce que le mot régularité veut dire, malheureusement je n'ai pas la possibilité de le mettre en pratique bien que je le voudrai alors pas la peine de m'agresser (lol).

Oui je l'admet c'est ma faute je ne suis pas gentille etc…

Je promet d'essayer d'éditer un chapitre une fois par mois mais j'aurais sûrement un peu de retard mais promit pas autant que ça (RE..GU..LA..RI..TE)

Pour ceux que l'explication ne satisfait pas disons que je suis sur le point de me faire jeter dehors par ma famille et qu'il faut donc que je trouve quelques solutions.

Sinon on pourrait dire que Melkya est un ooc mais en fait c'est parce qu'il est sous l'emprise de la colère sans parler du fait qu'il déteste Gabriel.

Hum je ne pense pas faire un Kriis/Melkya, en fait je ne sais pas trop avec qui il finira en tout cas il faudra d'abord que tous les protagonistes apparaissent or ce n'est pas le cas.

Hum…quoi d'autre…(réfléchit)…vous voulez un indice de ce qu'il se passe dans le prochain chapitre ?…hum..je sais pas…vous le voulez ?…non !…bon d'accord alors à une prochaine fois.

Je plaisante, alors dans le prochain, découverte d'Avalon et du prince par Kriis, rencontre avec l'Oracle, Mélinda en colère et chute d'Immortal City et peut être un pov de Rayden mais j'en suis pas sure.

Une autre annonce pour ceux qui suivent Le Pacte édité par Khisanth eh bien il faudra encore attendre un peu elle n'a pas écrit la suite et est assez occupé.

Ah et je compte bientôt mettre en ligne la réédition de Cœur lumineux, actes sombres, bien que je reprenne les premiers chapitre et n'oubliez pas d'aller voir Et le vent porta l'odeur du sang.

A la prochaine.

Tchao by bye.


	8. Chapter 8

**personnages appartiennent à JKR.**

**Petite note** : Eh bien ça faisait hyper longtemps, et j'en suis vraiment désolée, j'aurais juré être capable de produire des updates régulièrement mais visiblement ça m'est impossible !

J'ai d'ailleurs remarqué que' je ne suis pas la seule, bon nombres de fanficeurs que je lisais n'ont pas mis de nouveau chapitre en ligne depuis plusieurs mois, comme moi quoi. Je dois avouer que plus on vieillit et moins c'est facile de trouver du temps pour écrire, certes certains écrivent régulièrement alors qu'ils sont dans la vingtaine mais je soupçonne que : soit ils possèdent une situation stable (emploi sure pour un petit bout de temps, appartements etc...) soit ils suivent des études longues et ont leurs prochaines années assurées.

Ce n'est pas mon cas, je vais tenter le concours pour entrer dans le paramédical (radiologie) et pour ça je suis en prépa de plusieurs, dure dure de tenter un concours de physique-chimie et biologie quand on a fait un cycle économique et social.

En plus ma mère commence à en avoir marre, à 19 ans ne pas avoir de boulot ou avoir raté son année de fac (sociologie désolé c'est pas pour moi finalement) ce n'est pas normal, donc si je rate mon concours, eh bien je pointe à l'ANPE avec juste mon bac (bonjour carrefour et bip bip, vous payez par chèque ou carte bancaire ?).

Donc tout ça pour m'excuser pour l'attente.

(Une dernière chose j'ai réussi le concours d'entrée à l'école d'infirmière mais au dernier moment j'ai changer d'avis pour la radiologie, était-ce vraiment une bonne chose ?).

Sinon, ce chapitre devait être plus long mais je l'ai coupé en deux donc je repousse la rencontre avec le prince d'un chapitre.

Merci de votre compréhension lol.

**Chapitre 8.**

Kriis hâta le pas, cela faisait plus de trois jours qu'il voyageait, dormant le jour afin d'être en parfaite condition et paré au danger survenant la nuit.

Jusqu'ici il n'avait rencontré que trois ouargues, ces créatures ne semblaient pas se déplacer en meute ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, affronter une cinquantaine d'entre elles, même avec ses talents et sa magie pouvait poser problème.

Dans un combat rien n'est jamais certain, l'ennemi peut se révéler plein de surprise et comme dit le proverbe « rat acculé mord le chat », autrement dit un homme désespéré et capable de tout.

Il restait donc sur ses gardes, bien sur il c'était déjà fait attaquer de jour par une ouargue mais elle semblait également préférer la faveur de la nuit pour se déplacer, celle-ci avait juste dû le sentir et décider de casser la croûte.

En parlant de manger, Harry maudit son impulsivité, mis à part ses armes il n'avait rien emmené d'autre, sûr il y avait bon nombre de petits ruisseaux auxquels s'abreuver mais dans son empressement à atteindre le lieu de l'appel il n'avait pas mangé depuis son départ, or, vu les grondements que faisait son estomac, les effets s'en faisaient sentir.

Il pourrait bien entendu ignorer sa fin pendant quelques jours encore, mais il aurait biens des batailles à venir durant lesquelles se nourrir sera difficile, mieux valait se remplir la panse pendant qu'on le pouvait.

C'est pourquoi, il se trouvait en plein après midi à essayer de débusquer du gibier.

Malgré son pas rapide, aucuns bruits ne trahissaient ses mouvements, il était aussi silencieux qu'une ombre et il avait pris soin de se trouver face au vent afin que son odeur n'annonce pas sa présence à ses proies potentiels.

Il se figea d'un coup, là un peu plus loin sur sa gauche un lapin, non avertis de sa présence, se léchait les pattes de devant avant de se frotter.

Kriis visa puis dans un geste gracieux détendis son bras, le boomerang fendit l'air tel un éclair argenté, la lame produisant un sifflement cristallin, effet de la résistance du métal sur le vent.

L'arme finit sa course en revenant dans la main tendue de son porteur (c'est une arme magique n'oublions pas donc, étrangement elle ne rencontre pas d'obstacle sur son chemin) et le lapin finit sans tête.

Kriis grimaça, il aurait préféré une mort moins sanglante, il devra prendre soin de s'éloigner rapidement, nul doute que l'odeur de sang attirera bien des prédateurs.

« Pourquoi pas un arc? Non, il a fallu qu'il soit inventif et qu'il me donne un boomerang, j'aime bien les arcs, c'est rapide, de longue portée et ont tue plus facilement s'en sans mettre partout » soupira t'il.

Aussitôt les lames du boomerang changèrent de position, s'amincissant et s'étirant de part et d'autre du pommeau (je sais pas comment ont dit), tandis qu'une mince corde bleu métallique apparut, reliant leurs extrémités.

« Cool…il y a pas de flèches »

Rien ne se produisit

« Okay, en gros tu voulais un arc, en voilà un gros malin, mais à quoi ça te sert vu que t'auras toujours pas de flèches. C'est bon j'ai compris la leçon, j'attendrai d'avoir des munitions.»

Il se concentra et l'arme reprit sa forme originale.

Une heure plus tard, à quelques kilomètres du lieu de chasse, notre héros observait, les narines frémissantes, un alléchant lapin qui cuisait en broche au-dessus du feu.

_**Immortal City.**_

_Point de vue de ???._

Le souffle saccadé, tentant de surveiller tous les cotés à la fois, il s'essuya le visage d'une main tremblante, cela faisait plusieurs jours que l'ennemi était apparu d'un coup, sans crier gare, rien n'annonçant une pareille attaque.

Juste une matinée comme une autre, un soleil radieux ou du moins ce que le dôme produisait comme lumière, rien n'avait prévu une telle démonstration de haine.

Aucun de ses sens vampirique ne l'avait averti du danger, seul son expérience des combats lui avait laissé deviner que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, et encore, il n'avait réussi qu'a éviter l'ennemi.

En effet cela faisait plusieurs jours que sa fuite avait commencé, il lui était impossible de sortir de la ville, vue la perfidie de l'adversaire, celui-ci avait dû les faire surveiller, il ne pouvait pas non plus compter sur ses frères, tous des traîtres, ceux-ci s'empresseraient de le livrer afin d'échapper à la fureur destructrice de l'attaquant.

Même lui avait tremblé devant ses yeux remplis de haine, il ne les avait croisé qu'une fois lors de la première attaque mais ils étaient restés gravés dans son esprit.

Tant de haine !

S'il avait su tous les ennuis que l'argenté lui apporterait, il aurait réfléchi a deux fois avant de le ramener, même maintenant il ne pensait qu'à le retrouver, le capturer, et l'offrir en guise d'excuse et prier pour son pardon.

Quoique vu l'opposant celui ci ne l'épargnerait probablement pas, il était sans pitié.

Melkya se tendit d'un coup, il était là! Tout proche !

Se collant un peu plus au mur, se fondant dans les ombres de l'alcôve dans laquelle il se cachait, les sens aux aguets, il tenta de se rendre le plus invisible possible.

Ce ne devrait pas être possible, il n'aurait pas du être retrouver aussi vite, les vampires étaient réputés pour être comme les ombres et pourtant il entendait l'ennemi arriver, ses bruits de pas presque inaudibles contre le pavé.

Il devait posséder une faculté unique, qui à elle seule dépassait toutes les siennes.

Les pas s'éloignaient, ouf, il pouvait de nouveau respirer, enfin façon de parler, il devait encore partir, filer, disparaître, cette cachette n'étant plus sûre désormais.

Mais alors qu'il ne fit que trois pas, un sifflement se fit entendre, seule sa vitesse de vampire le sauva et il se baissa juste à temps, le projectile heurtant le mur auquel il s'appuyait quelques secondes plus tôt, c'était un piège, l'ennemi avait fait semblant de s'éloigner car il ne possédait pas sa position exacte, en sortant il c'était transformé en cible facile, il lui fallait gagner du temps.

« Mais puisque je te dis que je ne sais pas où il est ! Je ne peux quand même pas le faire apparaître d'un claquement de doigt, il vie sa vie ce mec. »

Mais il n'attendit pas de réponse, il n'y en eu jamais, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était fuir, faisant volte-face, il s'élança et bouscula son agresseur afin de le gêner avant de courir à toute vitesse vers un lieu encore non découvert

Celui-ci poussa un petit cri de surprise et manqua son prochain coup, ça faisait toujours un projectile de moins…

Dans la ruelle que le vampire venait de quitter une petite figure se releva, elle s'épousseta, vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien de casser avant de ramasser l'arbalète qu'elle avait faite tomber durant l'escarmouche.

Elle avait bien entendue ce que le mort-vivant avait dit mais peu lui importait, des témoins avaient juré avoir vu sortir en courant un jeune garçon au cheveux argentés suivit quelques temps plus tard du vampire Melkya.

Quoi que celui-ci lui ait dit, c'était la raison de son départ et ça elle devait le faire payer à ce cadavre de pacotille.

Maintenant, où pouvait-il bien être parti se cacher cette fois, hum, peu importe, elle était sûre que Gabriel se ferait une joie de l'aider à le retrouver, elle savait que c'était lui qui avait vu son ange gardien le dernier mais elle était là à ce moment là et il ne s'était rien passer mis à part le baiser, mais ça elle préférait l'oublier, en tout cas il s'était battu avec le vampire et ne l'aimait pas, donc deux bons points pour lui.

Direction, le _Dragon Pourpre_ se dit Mélinda tout en retendant la corde de son arme et en encochant un carreaux, on savait jamais, des fois qu'elle croiserait l'ennemi sur le chemin.

_Pont de vue de Kriis._

Maintenant rassasié, Kriis avait repris la route d'un bon pas, il se fiait à son instinct et à la magie pour se diriger, effectivement dans ses veines coulaient le sang des mibu, de même que leur magie et donc le pacte qu'ils avaient passé, il se sentait inexorablement attiré dans une direction en particulier.

Il était rempli d'énergie, entendant cette douce musique dans l'air qui l'appelait, lui ordonnant d'avancer, d'accélérer même.

Il savait que l'auteur de cette musique enivrante n'était autre que son maître, le prince du royaume de Lithuana, comment il le savait ?

Eh bien il semblerait que les Dieux lui aient insufflé quelques petites informations durant son sommeil voilà tout.

Une petit boule lumineuse fila à grande vitesse vers lui avant de s'écraser contre sa poitrine et d'y rester collée.

L'impact en lui même était très faible, c'était surtout les pitreries de cette balle qui le firent sourire, depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé, cette petite fée ne cessait de virevolter autour de lui, elle jouait avec ses cheveux, filait à toute allure parmi les arbres avant de revenir rapidement vers lui dès que quelque chose l'effrayait.

Tout à l'heure alors qu'elle s'approchait d'un buisson, celui-ci avait bougé laissant s'échapper une famille de souris, néanmoins cela avait suffi à envoyer cette petite boule de lumière se cacher pendant plus de 30 minutes dans son chemisier.

Il l'avait trouvé par hasard, ou presque, disons que le hasard avait eut un coup de pouce, son arbre avait été détruit sûrement il y a plusieurs jours.

**Flash back.**

Alors qu'il marchait, Kriis s'arrêta soudain. Cette partie de la forêt était bien silencieuse, aucun son d'animaux, ni chants d'oiseaux, seul le vent dans les feuillages.

Soudain, une bourrasque s'éleva, les branches bruissèrent et un étrange son se fit entendre, le vent jouait avec les branches, faisant virevolter les feuilles au sol, produisant une triste mélopée.

La forêt, réalisa Kriis, semblait pleurer.

Ce qui voulait dire que la magie était plus présente ici qu'ailleurs. Or, les seules forêts totalement magiques qu'il connaissait étaient la Forêt Interdite et Brocéliande.

Il se fraya un chemin à travers les bosquets, les branches n'opposant aucune résistante, il jurait même que plusieurs s'étaient détendues après son passage et avaient fait exprès de le frapper dans le dos, le poussant inexorablement vers l'avant. Ce devait être à cause de son sang Mibu, ceux ci étaient proches de la nature et utilisaient souvent sa puissance pour se battre, les lycanthropes aussi étaient bien accueillis dans les bois magiques.

Après quelques détours, il arriva enfin sur les lieux du désastre. Devant lui, un vieil arbre achevait sa vie fendue en deux, ses branches étaient pour la plupart cassées et pendaient tristement vers le sol, on aurait dit un vieillard tentant en vain de se redresser, de la sève devenue noirâtre au contact de l'air coulait le long des grandes entailles parcourant le long des deux parties de son tronc. Quelque soit la personne ayant accompli ce triste forfait, elle s'y était reprise à plusieurs fois afin de causer le plus de mal possible, mais le pire était le champ de batailles qui s'étendait sous les branches, l'arbre, comprenait maintenant Kriis, n'avaient fait qu'essayer de protéger les habitants.

Le sol était recouvert de petites formes, formant comme un océan de cadavre blanc, la terre devenue boueuse avait pris une couleur bleutée, ayant absorbée le sang de tous ces petits êtres.

Les attaquants avaient pris soin de faire souffrir les fées au maximum, beaucoup d'entre elles avaient les ailes et les membres arrachées quand elles n'étaient pas juste coupées en deux.

De la poudre de fées, flottait encore au raz du sol, tentative désespérée de se défendre.

Mais c'est inutile cette poudre n'a pas d'effet sur ceux n'ayant pas besoin de respirer.

Kriis secoua la tête, quelle acte de cruauté gratuite, les fées n'étaient certainement pas une menace pour les vampires, il les imaginaient bien riant tandis qu'ils les écartelaient une par une.

Kriis baissa tristement les yeux avant de s'atteler à la tâche, il pouvait au moins leur donner une sépulture décente, il ne savait pas comment les fées honoraient leurs mortes mais en tout cas lui il allait les enterrer, enfin presque.

Murmurant en Armoniques, la langue des Mibus il appela le pouvoir de la terre. Pour un sort, il aurait du former des mots spécifiques mais il ne faisait qu'appeler la terre pour qu'elle prenne soin d'un de ses peuples.

Quelques secondes plus tard la terre se referma sur les corps, ne laissant aucune trace du drame qui s'était produit.

Kriis s'éloigna, avant de s'affaler de tout son long sur le sol, se retournant sur le dos, il jeta un coup d'œil sur ses pieds pour s'apercevoir qu'une racine les avait entravés.

« Eh, lâche moi j'ai rien a voir la dedans moi ! »

Cependant celle-ci n'en fit rien et commença à le tirer vers l'arbre, fronçant les sourcils Kriis tenta de s'en dépêtrer, mais à chaque fois celle-ci revenait à la charge avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se relever.

Finalement il consentit à se laisser traîner, ne sentant plus de résistance celle-ci le relâcha avant de s'effriter, disparaissant au vent, tandis que l'arbre à fée tout entier fut agité d'un soubresaut, un cri aigu venant de l'intérieur de l'écorce fut entendu, mais semblant venir d'un autre monde, avant que le tronc lui aussi ne se désagrége en une fine poussière noire.

Grommelant, Kriis se releva avant de parcourir l'endroit des yeux, tout ça pour le traîner sur même pas trois mètres mais bon, l'arbre avait utilisé ses dernières forces pour lui montrer quelque chose alors autant chercher.

Il la découvrit sous un tas de branche, petite poupée oubliée, la seule, que dans son sacrifice l'arbre, avait réussi à protéger, toute une bataille, toute une souffrance, des heures d'agonies simplement pour préserver la dernière de ses enfants.

Malgré lui, Kriis sentit une larme couler sur sa joue, seule témoignage de la tristesse qu'il ressentait à l'instant même.

**Fin flash back.**

En tout cas il semblerait qu'il avait gagné une partenaire.

Il ne semblait pas avoir besoin de communiquer, les fées ayant le don d'empathie.

Kriis songea tristement que ça avait dû être doublement horrible, ressentir la souffrance de ses sœurs et ne pas pouvoir réagir.

Chassant ses pensées sinistre, Kriis se mit à courir, décidant de profiter du temps présent.

Courir dans la forêt, l' odeur des sous-bois mélanger à la fraîcheur qui entourait les forêts, c'était vraiment exaltant.

Une petite fée vint se joindre à lui s'amusant à le dépasser, accélérer pour le narguer avant d'essayer de le dépasser à nouveau quand c'était son tour de la devancer.

Ils firent la course jusqu'à la lisière des arbres, mais une fois celle ci franchit, Kriis s'arrêta brutalement.

« D'accord » fit-il « Ca ça peut être problématique ! »

Devant lui, un océan majestueux s'étendait à perte de vue, or l'appel provenait d'au-delà cette immensité d'eau.

_**Immortal City.**_

Un sifflement se fit entendre suivit d'un bruit fort, le dôme protégeant Immortal City vacilla, disparut quelque secondes avant de réapparaître.

Des cris se faisaient entendre, une fumée noire emplissait le ciel se massant contre la voûte du bouclier protecteur, créant un ciel noirâtre.

Tout laissait présager que l'enfer se déchaînait sur terre et tel les armée démoniaques, les troupes diurne de l'Empaleur déferlaient sur la ville.

On se battait, on criait et on mourrait à tous les coins de rues.

Une lance s'abattit en arc de cercle, tranchant en deux un Escogriffe, ces créatures à la peau glabre dont le torse se finissait directement par la tête et aux long membres terminées par trois griffes, se déplaçaient en rampant contre le sol et aimaient se jeter sur le dos de leurs ennemis avant de les déchiqueter.

Melkya, ramena rapidement son arme vers lui et projeta sa magie dans sa lance, celle-ci luisit d'un éclat vert foncé.

La faisant tournoyer, il trancha tous les attaquants à sa portée quand bien même certains évitaient une blessure fatale, le poison dégagé par son arme les réduisait en masse sanguinolente de l'intérieur, une seule égratignure suffisait.

Accroupit contre le mur, Mélinda, les membres tremblant, gémissaient de peur face à ces créatures de cauchemars, jusqu'ici elle n'avait eu à faire qu'avec des vampires, nul doute que si elle n'avait pas été avec Melkya à ce moment là, elle serait déjà morte.

Un blop se fit entendre sur sa gauche, tournant la tête elle hurla de terreur face à la monstruosité de cette…chose.

On aurait dit un gros crapaud d'environ 1 m40, dont le dos était recouvert d'une peau écailleuse d'un bleu foncé et avec une mâchoire prolongée vers l'avant s'ouvrait sur une rangée de dents fines et acérées, un nez de chauve-souris venait compléter cet effrayant tableau.

Criant, Mélinda pédala vers la droite tandis que l'Anilmalcule avançait de sa démarche rampante vers elle (merci Magic the Gathering).

Alors qu'il s'élançait sur elle, un chlick se fit entendre et l'Anilmalcule s'effondra en un gargouillis, la gorge transpercée de haut en bas.

Mélinda fit de nouveau jouer ses poumons quand elle sentit une étreinte se refermer sur elle.

« Calme, c'est moi, du calme tout va bien, désolé mais c'est pas le moment de paniquer ont doit partir et vite, il faut qu'on… »

Au même moment un grondement se fit, entendre, la terre se mit à trembler, tellement que Melkya dut s'appuyer au mur tout en raffermissant sa prise sur la jeune fille dans ses bras pour ne pas la perdre.

Puis tout d'un coup tout cessa, levant les yeux ils aperçurent avec horreur que le bouclier disparaissait, comme un voile qu'on déchire, de longues fissures apparaissant et s'agrandissant jusqu'à ce que plus rien ne soit visible et tout ceci dans un calme effrayant.

Le ciel s'éclaircit, la fumée n'étant plus retenue par le dôme et Melkya siffla quand une brûlure bien connu commença à se faire sentir sur sa peau, heureusement la fumée cachait en partie le soleil sinon la douleur aurait été bien plus forte.

Un gémissement effrayé lui parvint, baissant les yeux il rencontra ceux remplis de larmes et de terreur de Mélinda.

Il lui fit un sourire rassurant mais pour toute réponse elle enfouie la tête dans ses bras en pleurant doucement.

'Yeah c'est pas le moment de stagner, il faut que je foute la gamine en sécurité sinon j'en connaît un qui sera pas content quand il reviendra.'

Récupérant sa lance il se mit à courir en direction de la porte la plus proche.

Un ricanement se fit entendre et quelque chose le heurta à l'épaule, l'envoyant rouler au sol.

Instinctivement il se replia sur lui même cherchant à protéger l'enfant qu'il tenait dans ses bras tandis qu'on lui labourait le dos.

Un miaulement furieux se fit entendre suivit d'un claquement de mâchoire et du bruit caractéristique de la chair qui se déchirent ainsi que du craquement des os.

Se redressant quelque peu, notre vampire préféré aperçu une magnifique panthère de la taille d'un homme ou presque achever de déchiqueter un Diablotin, petites créatures marron ressemblant à un singe et possédant des ailes.

-Gabriel? Fit melkya incertain.

Pour toute réponse la panthère tourna sa tête vers lui et cligna des yeux avant de venir se placer d'un bond à ses côtés.

« Okay, come on ! le chat, trêve pour le moment, direction la sortie je t'éclaterais la gueule plus tard ! »

Le splendide animal renifla dédaigneusement mais se mit tout de même à courir d'une démarche féline après le vampire.

**C'est tout je suis désolée mais je me suis dépêchée donc je n'ai pas vérifier les fautes donc je vous présentes mes excuse pour toutes celle que vous avez trouvez sinon c'est tout merci de votre visite et a bientôt !!!**

**Annulation des excuses ci-dessus normalement le problème est réglé**


	9. Chapter 9

**Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.**

**Petite note**: je suis désolée mais j'avoue que je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps d'écrire depuis un bout de temps.

J'ai eu beaucoup de problèmes dernièrement et sincèrement je pensais à autre chose qu'à compléter une simple petite histoire.

De même ce chapitre sera très court, c'est vraiment parce que beaucoup de personnes m'ont encouragée et que je ne souhaite pas leur faire regretter que je le publie.

Voila c'est tout.

Bonne journée à tous, pardon pour les fautes j'écris vraiment en coup de vent.

**Bye!**

**Chapitre 9.**

Kriis sourit.

Un fin sourire, un léger étirement des lèvres mais un sourire tout de même.

Un sourire doux et accueillant.

Un sourire faible mais enchanteur.

Si Kriis se trouvait dans une ville, au milieu d'une foule bruyante, fatigué et en constant mouvement nul doute que ce léger sourire aurait suffit à arrêter le temps ne serait ce qu'un court moment.

Les passants émerveillés, auraient l'espace d'une seconde, oubliés leurs préoccupations superficielles, figés par la sérénité de ce jeune homme qui, en ce moment, cheveux d'argent voletant doucement au gré d'une douce brise, avait tout d'un ange bienveillant.

Mais notre héros ne se trouvait pas dans l'amas de métal et de béton aux mille miroirs étincelants que sont ces grandes constructions modernes mais bien en terre étrangère.

Ou devrais-je dire en mer étrangère.

Ce petit sourire que nous nous sommes pris à imaginer, nous l'avouerons, était en effet dû à la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

Plaine bleutée infinie, aux collines mouvantes et aux couleurs ensorcelantes, y a-t-il plus beau paysage que celui qui se renouvelle éternellement et pourtant reste fidèle à son image.

Kriis ferma les yeux, sourire toujours présent et se laissa bercer par le roulis produit par l'embarcation. Le bourdonnement incessant des vagues créant une mélopée apaisante.

Une mélodie lui revînt en mémoire, une de celle que chaque enfant se doit d' apprendre afin de satisfaire le bonheur de son professeur durant sa primaire.

Sa voix se fit entendre, légère, on aurait dit qu'elle s'envolait afin d'accompagner les vagues dans leurs danses sans fin.

_Qui a__ mesuré dans sa main l'eau de__ mer;__E__valué sa grandeur et __peint son bleu;__P__etit océan au regard vert__C__olorie tes yeux,__Grand ouvert,__L__a vague...__Vague__Une vague...__Une vague égarée,__A__u trésor d'insouciance,__T__irant son __écume__ au parfum salé,__G__rimpant au __supplice__ d'une fin noyée,__M__erveille de délice et son f__luet,__Qui reprend la danse,__Et s'en va chuter,__D__ésir floué.__La__ vague...__Vague__Une vague...__Une vague perdue__Dans son manteau bleuté,__G__randit sa __révérence__ à__tête__ blanche,__E__lancé__e et franche au__ temps__ désuet,__Elle fin__it la dans__e,__Et s'en va tomber__R__egar__d volé,__La vague...__V__ague...__v..._

Ce moment se termina en même temps que les paroles de cette chanson et ce sourire que nous aimons tant disparu, remplacé par un autre, celui-ci sarcastique et moqueur.

Kriis rouvrit les yeux, fronça les sourcils et parla

«Tu es un Mibu, tu es le dernier de ton peuple, bon d'accord tu l'étais pas au début, un Dieu avait juste un peu de temps libre et c'est dit: Tiens pourquoi pas…

Il n'empêche que tu es fier, courageux, libre et ta vaillance n'a d'égal que ton habileté…

Tu peux donc supporter tout ce que le destin t'offre. N'est ce pas?

N'est ce pas…

Rahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

J'en peux plus il caille, quand est ce qu'on arrive?»

Un lourd silence lui répondit.

Puis un éclat de lumière fondit sur lui s'arrêtant à sa hauteur avant de laisser entendre une série de tintement harmonieux.

Kriis haussa un sourcil avant de soupirer.

«C'est pas la peine je te dis, je ne parle pas le féérique ou la langue des fées enfin peu importe, pas la peine de t'agiter, j'ai juste l'impression d'avoir mon propre carillon.»

Les tintements s'arrêtèrent, reprirent, s'arrêtèrent de nouveau et enfin la petite boule de lumière qu'est notre amie la fée s'élança, tira méchamment sur une mèche de ses cheveux avant de s'enfuir vers l'arrière du bateau.

Kriis jura. Tout autour de lui, diverses notes cristallines se firent entendre.

«Ha ha ha, heureux de pouvoir vous amusez, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais mourir de froid au milieu d'un putain d'océan!»

Un silence se fit entendre.

Kriis se sentît gêné, elles n'avaient fait que lui apporter leurs aide, et lui ne faisait que ce plaindre, ce n'était pas leur faute.

Après tout, les fées n'y connaissent rien aux humains, elles vivent la plupart du temps dans un monde retiré sur lui-même.

«Désolé, je vous remercie de votre aide, je ne suis juste pas habitué à voyager sur l'eau avec un froid pareil c'est tout.

Et je ne peux même pas me réchauffer avec la magie sur un bateau pareil»

Les tintements reprirent et Kriis eut la nette impression qu'ils accéléraient.

Il leur fit un sourire pour les remercier bien que différent de celui de tout à l'heure.

_**Flash back**_

Ils firent la course jusqu'à la lisière des arbres, mais une fois celle ci franchie, Kriis s'arrêta brutalement.

« D'accord » fit-il « ça peut être problématique ! »

Devant lui, un océan majestueux s'étendait à perte de vue, or l'appel provenait d'au-delà de cette immensité d'eau.

Kriis s'avança, parcourut la plage du regard mais ne pût discerner aucun forme sur la plage, pas le moindre petit esquif.

Néanmoins il décida de marcher un peu, il trouverait sûrement de quoi traverser après quelques heures de recherche.

…

Rien.

Rien de rien!

Après quatre heures de marche il était toujours à la case départ.

Serrant les dents il donna un coup de pied rageur dans un petit tas de sable envoyant voler des grains qui par un hasard du vent revinrent lui voler dans la figure.

«Pffff, quel idiot, je me suis précipité tout droit en direction de l'appel sans chercher à comprendre et du coup me voila sûrement à des kilomètres du port le plus proche sans possibilité de me rendre à destination. Je suis fatigué, j'ai du sable dans la bouche, j'ai faim, j'ai envie de rentrer et j'aime pas l'eau»

Fatigué, énervé, il selaissa tomber au sol. Pendant plusieurs minutes il rumina ses pensées, observant les vagues qui tentaient en vain de le toucher et qui finissaient inlassablement par revenir sur leurs pas.

«ouch»

Kriis serra les dents tout en portant une main à ses cheveux, quelque chose venait de tirer sur sa belle chevelure argentée.

Un tintement joyeux se fit entendre, et Kriis eut soudain une bille de lumière lui flottant autour avec ravissement, frôlant ses membres et jouant avec ses mèches.

Il essaya de chasser cette luciole nouvellement acquise en agitant les bras mais rien n'y fit, elle se contenta juste d'accélérer tout en tintant plus fortement.

«Tu vas arrêter oui?! Règle 23 quand j'ai envie d'avoir pitié de moi-même on me laisse tranquille, ouch, stop nom de Dieu!!!»

Finalement excédé il décida de traiter ce nouveau vif d'or comme tel et d'un geste d'une rapidité étonnante referma sa main sur ce petit morceau de lumière.

«Alors, dit il à son poing fermé, on arrête de jouer maintenant!»

En réponse un tintement assourdi se fit entendre. Kriis haussa un sourcil et souriant malgré lui il relâcha doucement ses doigts.

Contrairement à toute attente son amie la fée ne s'enfuit pas mais choisit au contraire de rester sur sa main tout en tintant de temps à autre comme pour lui faire la conversation.

Kriis ne pût s'empêcher de se souvenir d'un jeune hibou surexcité qui avait pour habitude de faire la même chose.

«Ron, Hermione…»

Une vague de tristesse l'envahit cette fois et comme tout à l'heure…

«Ouch, tu vas arrêter oui?»

Et de nouveau le jeu reprit, il était bien fier l'ex garçon-qui-a-survécu à gesticuler et à tourner sur lui-même dans l'espoir d'attraper un ennuyeux petit bout d'étoile.

Finalement après une certain temps, exténué, Kriis se laissa tomber sur le sable, la respiration haletante. Son amie tournoya un moment au dessus de lui puis certaine que ce n'était pas une ruse se posa sur sa poitrine.

Ils restèrent quelques instants à reprendre leur souffle.

Finalement, Kriis s'assit et regarda l'horizon.

Soudain il se leva, ne prêtant pas attention à la petite fée qui surprise atterrie au sol et s'approcha de l'eau jusqu'à ce que ses chevilles soient submergées puis fermant les yeux il se concentra.

Sa magie se leva en lui, répondant à son appel, il la saisit et leva le bras en direction du large.

Puis en la relâchant brusquement il cria:

«Ecoute mes paroles et obéit à ma voie, écarte toi je te l'ordonne»

Il y eut tout d'abord un grand silence puis soudainement….une mouette cria et une vague plus forte que les autres lui atteignit les mollets le faisant sursauter.

Une petite fée impacta avec sa tête, le message étant clair: abruti.

«Aie, hé, stop, quoi ça arrive à tout le monde de se tromper, aie , hé Moïse hein il a bien réussi lui c'est donc que ça doit pas être si dur que ça , hé je te dis de me lâcher les cheveux, putain je te préférais quand t'avais peur des coups de vent aie, tire pas je te dis!!!

Et pis si t'as une autre idée je t'écoute, tu n'as qu'à participer un peu!»

Ses paroles firent mouche et la fée se figea en plein air une mèche argentée toujours bien serrée entre ses petit poings.

Puis venant de prendre une décision, elle fila au-dessus de l'eau et se mit à virevolter et à tinter.

Kriis observa cet étrange comportement d'un air curieux mais blasé, ah! il avait vu des choses plus étranges: un troll coincé dans les toilettes des filles, un chien à trois têtes amateur de musique classique et un basilic serial killer.

Alors une fée givrée ce n'était rien pour lui.

Ses pensées furent interrompues quand les tintements se firent soudainement plus nombreux, dirigeant son regard qu'il avait baissé durant son monologue intérieur droit devant, il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait pas une mais une multitude de petites lumières qui dansaient au-dessus de l'eau à la différence qu'elles n'étaient pas d'un blanc pur mais bleutées.

«Des fées des houles!» fut ce qui lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit.

On aurait dit un ballet, elles dansaient et virevoltaient au-dessus des vagues, disparaissaient entre les écumes pour réapparaitre quelques secondes plus tard ruisselantes et reprenaient leurs places.

Il s'aperçut que les vagues semblaient venir plus rapidement et monter plus haut. Fronçant les sourcils il s'éloigna un peu et fermant les yeux il étendit ses sens.

Il la sentit immédiatement une magie douce mais vibrante, rafraichissante mais insaisissable, du moins pour lui, la magie des fées.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour être ébloui par une centaine de reflets lumineux, se protégeant avec son bras il plissa les paupières et ajusta sa vue.

Fièrement dressé près du rivage, reflétant tel un immense diamant les rayons du soleil, flottait un drakkar de glace.

_**Fin du flash back.**_

Kriis grelotta légèrement mais alors qu'il pesait sincèrement les bienfaits d'un feu contre la fonte d'un moyen de transport, son esprit se vida, à quelques kilomètres devant lui se dessinaient nettement les contours d'une île verdoyante mais ce n'était pas ce qui le laissait ainsi, en effet à cet instant même la musique c'était tue.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication, l'appel avait été brisé.


	10. Interlude

Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

**Interlude **

Hurlements de rage.

Cris de souffrances.

Halètements.

Danse du sang sur la terre.

Boue rougeâtre vague témoin de bataille.

Muscles tressaillants.

Membres frémissant…de peur…d'anticipation.

Adrénaline.

Fatigue.

Terreur.

Douleur.

-« Mon prince, fuyez, rejoignez la citadelle !!!

-Maître d'armes, je ne peux…attention !!!

-Rahhhhhhhh…arrière chien putride ! »

Acier contre chair.

Tranche.

Pluie de sang.

-« A mort…

-…doit mourir…

-Se nourrir…

-Déchirer…

-…à mort…

Ombres de mort.

Frissonnantes et assoiffées.

Furtives.

Mortelles.

-« _Du monde gelé je vous invoque, _

_Empalez mes ennemis pour me faire place_

_Pics de glaces »_

Colonnes cristallines jaillissantes.

Dont la transparence devenue carmine reflète les entrailles des corps transpercés.

-« Vite, Bargas, le temple !

-Non, seigneur, il n'est pas fait pour ce…mon prince revenez !!!

-La citadelle est trop loin nous mourrons avant de l'atteindre…huf…huf le temple est un lieu de magie, j'en scellerais les entrées…

Bruits sourds sur le sol… rythmiques…effrénés.

Bruissements de tissus.

Cris de poursuite.

Reflet miroitant d'une lame.

Parade.

Esquive.

Tranche.

Couinements de douleurs.

Corps qui s'effondrent.

-« Ecartez vous de la porte !

Grincements de gonds.

Lourds battants.

Choc sourd.

Cliquettements de griffes contre bois.

« _Qu'en ce lieu qui m'accueille une barrière s'élève pour que nul ne puisse franchir le seuil. Que cette enceinte sacrée soit scellé afin que sur mon sommeil nul n'est besoin de veiller. »_

Air vibrant.

Voile descendant.

-« Nous voila hors de danger.

-Mais pour combien de temps mon prince ?

-Peu de temps malheureusement, même si la protection tient ce n'est qu'un sort temporaire, la force physique suffira à la briser.

-Mon prince, les gardes savent que vous êtes ici, votre entêtement étant désormais chose connu au château, personne ne s'inquiétera de votre absence avant la nouvelle lune.

-Ce qui nous laisse deux jours…cependant la protection ne tiendra pas jusque là.

-Par les couilles de Lancelot, si seulement je ne vous avez pas écouté, si seulement j'avais pris une escorte, tous ceci ne se serez pas produit et vous seriez sain et sauf.

-Allons, ta colère ne changera guère la situation, concentrons nous plutôt sur ce que nous pouvons faire désormais.

Rire bourru.

Echo déformant.

Cris de rage répondant.

Chocs sourds.

Poussière tombante.

Poids des années sur un monument sacré.

-Ils s'excitent, la proximité de la chair les attirent je crains que nous n'aillons encore moins de temps que vous ne le pensiez mon seigneur.

-Si tu ne t'étais pas soudainement mis à rire comme un, pardonne-moi l'expression,un poivrot dans une taverne, ils seraient peut-être moins pressés de gouter notre sang.

-Peuh, ces créatures n'ont de plaisirs que le meurtre et les carnages, même ventre gonflant elles sont sans cesse affamées…quand à vous mon seigneur je vais vous interdire l'accès au postes de garde, un tel vocabulaire n'est pas digne de votre rang.

Haussement de sourcils.

Sourire triste.

-Père m'a toujours appris à être proche de mon peuple, ils meurent pour moi la moindre des choses et que je sache leurs noms.

Rire bourru.

Echo déformant.

Hurlements rageurs.

Grattements incessants.

Mâchoires salivantes.

Ombres mouvantes attaquante.

Mur de verre transparent.

Mirage miroitant.

Repoussant les assauts incessants.

-Ah mon seigneur, je vous voie toujours comme un enfant et pourtant vous ne cessez de m'étonner et à chaque nouvelles paroles je retrouve de votre père et c'est comme si ma jeunesse me retournait. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à ces souvenirs qui me reviennent.

-J'en suis heureux Bargas.

Son léger.

Rythmiques.

Son lourd.

Rythmiques.

Semelles contre pierre.

Cliquetis de métal.

Froissements de tissu.

-Ne me dites pas que vous retournez vous admirer dans cette satanée boule de cristal ?!

-Et pourquoi pas, il n'y a rien d'autre que je puisse faire, je ne peux envoyer de message ce type de magie et bloquer par l'ennemi, voir ces créatures essayer de franchir la porte ou les fenêtres ne m'inspirent guère, autant que je…gasp… !

-Mon seigneur que… ?

-Le Palantir il est…

Pièce de cristal.

Reflets changeant.

Pluie de diamants étincelants.

Liquide claire répandue.

Magie fuyante.

Trace de chant dans l'air.

Long murmure qui s'affaiblit.

Pour disparaître en un dernier vent léger.

-…brisé.


End file.
